The Marauders map
by luva of timetravel
Summary: Ginny travels back in time . . . through the Marauders Map! On having her memory accidentally erased, she grows up alongside the Marauders and co. When she falls in love with her old Professor, her life takes a lot of unexpected twists and turns!
1. Default Chapter

Ginny Weasley nervously peeked round the door to Harry and Ron's room to find them discussing something. Ginny couldn't make out what it was. They were at 12 Grimmauld Place and Harry had arrived only yesterday. She cleared her throat loudly. Harry looked up and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Ginny, what's up?" Ginny bit her lip as she said.

"Um … could I possibly borrow the Marauders map?" she questioned, eyeing them both wearily. Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you want to borrow it for?" 

"Well …" Ginny cleared her throat once again "It's just that I want to try to open it on my own, you know, I don't know the password, but it's just that when we get back to Hogwarts, I was hoping that I could use it" she told them. Harry grinned as he nodded, but Ron shook his head.

"No way is she gonna use the Marauders map!" Harry gave him a questioning stare.

"Why?"

"Because-because we're using it!" he exploded. Harry grinned again as he turned to Ginny, he fished an old piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to her.  

"Of course, you could always just ask Moony or Padfoot" he told her. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who are Moony and Padfoot?" she asked. Ron sniggered as Harry nudged him sharply in the ribs.

"Never mind, I won't bother" Ginny told her brother calmly as she left the boys' room and made for her own. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry plopped himself down in a seat next to Sirius and Lupin with a wide grin on his face. Lupin looked at him questioningly.

"Ginny's gonna try and open the Marauders map" he told them both as he started sniggering. Sirius stared at him.

"You're kidding! The youngest Weasley is trying to open it?!" Harry nodded.

"I just told her to ask "Padfoot and Moony", but she doesn't know who you guys are" Lupin laughed. 

"Well, she'll just have to keep trying to open it on her own. I think she might get a bit of a shock when the map starts insulting her though" he said, looking thoughtful. Sirius shook his head.

"It will only insult if you say something like what Snivellus said" Sirius informed him. Lupin rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, well, we'll just have to wait and see how Ginny reacts" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Ginny sat down on her bed, her legs folded over each other. She stared at the piece of parchment in thought. She'd heard Harry and Ron say something along the lines of "I solemnly swear that….", yet she wasn't sure what to say. She tapped her wand to the piece of parchment and said in an uncertain voice "I solemnly swear that I will always remain loyal to my friends" 

She waited for a few moments, before writing started to appear; she stared in shock as she realized that it was from Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. 

_Mr. Prongs would like to say that you must be a very kind and trusting person to always remain loyal to your friends. _

_Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Prongs and would like to add that sadly, that is not the password to the Marauders map, although it was a good guess. _

_Mr. Moony wonders if the person trying to open the map is a prankster or a goody-goody. _

_Mr. Wormtail is most curious as to know who now has the Marauders map in their possession. _

Ginny stared at the map in wonder. Should she write back? Hesitating, she grabbed a quill and wrote.

_I am Ginny, short for __Virginia__. I am fourteen years old and I live with my mother, father and six brothers. Two of them are pranksters, while I am sort of in the middle between a goody goody and a prankster. I am at __12 Grimmauld Place__ with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, my mother, father, three of my brothers, Mad-Eye Moody, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. __12 Grimmauld Place__ is the Headquarters for the Order of the _Phoenix___. _

She finished this with a flourish, before adding.

_I have red hair and brown eyes and I think that Professor Lupin is really cute. _She stared at the extra bit that she'd just written, _why had she just written that she thought her old Professor was __cute? They'd probably think she was insane! A few minutes passed, before writing appeared again._

_Mr. Moony is most curious as to what Remus Lupin teaches. _

_Mr. Prongs is astonished to hear about a boy called Harry Potter and wonders if he is any relation to a certain James Potter._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to know how you came to know of Sirius Black and wonders if you are friends with Harry Potter. _

_Mr. Wormtail wonders if you know a __Miss.__ Lily Evans. _

Ginny dipped her quill into ink and brought the quill down to the parchment before stopping. Was these people _really _people writing to her or was it a part of the map? She re-read the questions over again. Mr. Moony wanted to know what Remus Lupin taught and Mr. Padfoot wondered how she knew Sirius Black. Harry told her to ask Moony and Padfoot about how to open the map! Hold on! That would mean … 

Ginny dropped her quill in shock as realization hit her. Sirius and Lupin were two of the _Marauders. She felt sick! She'd __told them that she thought that Lupin was _cute_! Writing appeared again. _

_Mr. Prongs would like to ask if you are still there and if you are, could you please write back? We're most curious. _

With trembling fingers, she wrote back.__

_I've just realized who two of you are. _

Nothing was written for quite a long time, before one word appeared.

_What?!_

Ginny took a deep shuddering breath as she plunged into writing.

_I went to Harry Potter; he's the one who is normally in possession of the map. I asked him if I could use the map so I could try and figure out the password on my own. Him and my brother Ron, told me to just ask Moony and Padfoot. It's only just clicked who they really are! _

Ginny waited patiently as Mr. Wormtail wrote. 

_Mr. Wormtail would like to know who you think they are._

_Miss Ginny knows that Sirius Black is Padfoot and Remus Lupin is Moony. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before! Professor Lupin is a werewolf, so it would only be fitting for him to be called Moony, god I am such an idiot! _

A knock on the door, startled Ginny as she stuffed the piece of parchment in her pocket. It opened to reveal Sirius and Lupin. 

"Having fun with the Marauders map?" Sirius asked. 

"Yup, I sure am, Padfoot" Sirius nodded, then stared at her. 

"Hey, you figured out that I'm Padfoot, well done"

"And you're Moony" she said, turning to Lupin. Lupin nodded and smiled. 

"Who are Prongs and Wormtail?" she questioned. Lupin and Sirius glanced at each other, before turning back to each other.

"Well, Prongs was Harry's father, James Potter and Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew" Sirius said. Ginny gaped. 

"That would explain why he wanted to know if Harry was any relation to him!" Ginny muttered. 

"So, what did you say to the map?" Lupin questioned, looking amused. 

"Uh, I sorta said "I solemnly swear that I will always remain loyal to my friends"" Sirius grinned.

"That's quite a good guess, but that isn't it" 

"Well, don't tell me, I wanna try and figure it out on my own!" she warned them both. They both nodded.

"We'll leave you to it then" Lupin told her as they both left the room, shutting the door behind them with a SNAP!

Ginny sighed as she pulled out the piece of parchment and wrote.

_Miss Ginny apologizes for the slight delay of writing back, but she just had an encounter with Mssrs. Moony and Padfoot. _

She grinned as the writing appeared, looking like it was being written in quite a hurry.

_Mr. Moony would like to ask what year it is where you are. _

_It is the year 1997. _

Nothing appeared on the parchment for at least a good five minutes and Ginny started to get worried. Raising her wand again, she tapped the map and muttered "I solemnly swear that the Marauders are great pranksters"" 

_Mr. Prongs is greatly amused at how your mind works. _

_Mr. Padfoot is flattered that Miss Ginny thinks so highly of the Marauders. _

_Mr. Moony regrets to say that, once again, that is not the password. _

_Mr. Wormtail would like to say that we Marauders are better than great. _

Ginny giggled madly, then jumped when her mother's voice called up the stairs for her to come down and have dinner. 

_I must go, it's dinner time. Write to you guys later. _She wrote hastily.

_Mr. Padfoot loves food *drools*_

_Miss Ginny knows as Mr. Padfoot eats like a dog at the dinner table_ she wrote before stuffing the Marauders map in her pocket once again and rushing downstairs to eat.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ginny sighed sadly as she put the last of her things into her trunk. She'd had fun this summer and now she was going back to Hogwarts. It wasn't that she didn't look forward to going back; it was simply the fact that Harry would have possession of the Marauders map instead of her. 

"GINNY! HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Ginny muttered something incoherent under her breath before picking up her trunk. 

_Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something, _she thought. Her eyes widened in realization that the Marauders map was under her bed! She dashed to the bed and pulled it out, before laying it on a small table next to her trunk. 

"Ginny, are you ready to go?" Ron asked as he poked his head round the door. She nodded as she picked up her trunk. 

"I'm ready, I sure am gonna miss staying here. It sort of feels like home" Ron nodded in agreement. 

"C'mon sis, let's go" As Ginny took a step forward, she slipped on a sweet wrapper that she'd dropped on the floor the night before and fell backwards. Ron ran forward and held his hand out, but before his hand reached hers, Ginny had gone from falling backwards to completely disappeared. Ron stared at where Ginny had been falling in bewilderment, how had she disappeared? His eyes widened when he saw the Marauders map on the table, glowing bright white, then it slowly died down.  

"PROFESSOR LUPIN! SIRIUS! COME QUICK!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. Sirius and Lupin ran up the stairs at full speed and burst into Ginny's room.

"What's happened?" Sirius asked breathlessly. 

"The Marauders map just-just swallowed Ginny! It's taken her somewhere!" Ron said, sounding panicky. Sirius looked at him in confusion.

"What _are you talking about?" he questioned. _

"Well, Ginny slipped and fell backwards, she was holding her trunk and then she just-disappeared! The map glowed white, does that mean anything?" Lupin and Sirius paled considerably. 

"Good god" Lupin whispered "She-She's somehow been transported into the past. B-Back to when _we were in our fifth year at Hogwarts! Ginny Weasley has somehow managed to travel back in time!"  _

**_DUN DUN DUN! What's going to happen to poor Ginny now? How will she react to being in the past? _**

**_To Be Continued … _**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny found herself standing, holding her trunk and glancing around nervously. She was at platform 9¾, but she didn't remember traveling. She furrowed her brow, the last thing she remembered … she tripped over a sweet wrapper and fell, then she was here. Suddenly, somebody roughly barged into her as she fell to the floor. No one made a move to help her up. Sighing at how rude the person who'd knocked her over was, she made to stand up, but found a hand stretched out. She looked up and saw a red head with emerald green eyes with a smile on her face. Ginny took the girl's hand and stood up.

"Are you okay?" the red head asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, I think so"

"You had quite a nasty fall there. Pleased to meet you, my name's Lily Evans" Ginny froze on hearing that name. This was Harry's mum! But if this was Harry's mum then that would mean that … she'd traveled back in time! She blinked a few times, then shook Lily's hand.

"I'm Virginia, but my friends call me Ginny" _Not that I have any friends right now, she thought to herself. _

"Well, Ginny, what's your last name?" Lily asked politely.

"Oh, Ginny Weasley" she said. _Damn it, you should have thought up a fake last name, you dimwit! _She yelled at herself. Lily nodded and smiled. 

"Do you need some help getting your trunk on board the train?" 

Ginny nodded.

"Please, I'd appreciate it"  Lily and Ginny both grabbed each end of the trunk and lifted it up. Lily panted as she put the trunk down for the fifth time. 

"I'm-sorry" she huffed. Ginny shook her head.

"It's alright, my trunk _is quite heavy" _

"What do you carry in that thing?!" Lily cried. Ginny giggled. 

"Oi Evans, need a hand?" Lily tutted and rolled her eyes when a boy with messy black hair, brown eyes and glasses ran over to her. 

"Ginny needs help with getting her trunk on board the train" Lily told him carelessly "But it's alright; we don't _need _your help" 

"Ah, but a gentleman _always helps a damsel in distress!" Ginny bit her lip to stop herself shrieking with laughter. He turned around and bellowed._

"Oi Moony, a little help here!" Ginny's eyes widened. A boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes strode over. He had a mature look about him and Ginny realized that he was probably more or less the same as he was in 20 years time.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin, need a hand?" Remus asked.  Ginny gaped at him, her mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish as she nodded. Remus smiled as he picked up her trunk with ease. 

_Must be the werewolf thing_, Ginny thought to herself as she watched him put her trunk down in an empty compartment. He turned around to see Ginny studying him rather intently. He felt rather nervous on seeing a female staring at him with such interest; he cleared his throat, which caught her attention. 

"Uh, th-thanks" she stuttered and cursed at how she was acting as if she fancied him, she blushed as red as her hair. 

_But you do, _a voice taunted in her head, which sounded suspiciously like Harry's, _you've got it well bad for him! _

She watched as Remus walked off, but not before sending a charming smile her way. She turned to see Lily give James a loud slap around the face and storm off to the compartment that Ginny was sitting in. She slammed the door shut with such force that Ginny thought the door would break. 

"What happened?" Ginny asked. 

"Oh, the usual" she muttered, then put on an imitation of James "_I helped you out Evans, now I think I deserve a reward kiss" Lily growled "He makes me so _mad!_" Ginny bit her lip to stop herself laughing. _

"It's not funny! It's dead annoying!" she said bitterly "I hate him and he just can't seem to grasp that fact" 

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the Marauders. Ginny stared at Sirius. She knew that he was good-looking, but the Sirius standing in front of her was _seriously cute, but not as cute as Remus. She studied James for a few seconds, it was true, he and Harry _did _look a lot alike. She could've mistaken James for Harry if it weren't for the colour of his eyes. She felt herself blushing as all four of the boys stared at her._

"Who's this lovely lady?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to Ginny and smiling his winning smile. Ginny simply raised an eyebrow. 

"That smile is so fake" she informed him. Lily let out a sound that sounded like she was trying to stifle a giggle. Sirius' face dropped as he stared at Ginny in surprise. 

"Who are you?" James asked amusement evident in his voice as he glanced at Sirius with a grin.

"Virginia, short for Ginny and my last name is Weasley" she told him. The four boys stared at her, but Ginny seemed completely oblivious to it as she grinned at Lily. Lily was literally killing herself with laughter from Sirius' rejection from a girl. 

"You're quite cute" Sirius commented, putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders "How about you and I go out sometime?" 

Ginny pushed Sirius' arm away as she said calmly. 

"How does the answer, never in this lifetime, sound?" Sirius stared at her in shock, his jaw dropped as he turned to James with wide eyes. James couldn't help looking amused. Remus kept clearing his throat to stop himself laughing, while Peter was sniggering softly. Lily ended up bursting out into hysterical laughter as tears poured down her cheeks. Ginny giggled at her new friend, who was literally wetting herself. She turned back to Sirius apologetically.

"Sorry, but tall, dark and handsome isn't my type" she informed him "And I really hate the charmers too. I don't mind them as friends though" she added with a sly smile on her face. Sirius blinked stupidly. 

"So, what's _your name, Mr. Charmer?" Sirius' cheeks flushed._

"Sirius Black" Ginny smiled. _Oh, Sirius, I can't wait to get back to present time, then I can start teasing you about how you hit on me, _she thought happily to herself. She turned to Peter and James questioningly.

"What are your names?" she asked. 

"Oh, I'm James Potter" _I already knew that, Ginny thought smugly"and this is Peter Pettigrew" __You bastard! I hate you! You betrayed Lily and James, then you landed Sirius in Azkaban! Yet her face stayed happy and pleasant._

"Oh, I've already met you; you're Remus Lupin … right? You helped me with my trunk, thanks" Remus nodded curtly as he flushed slightly. 

_Fit alert, fit alert, FIT ALERT! _Ginny's mind screamed. Lily smiled knowingly at Ginny as she glanced from Remus to her, then back to Remus again. 

"So, Ginny, which house do you wanna be in?" James asked. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Gryffindor, of course! I swear if I'm put in any other house, I'll kill myself!" 

Lily looked worried.

"That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Ginny giggled.

"Well, maybe I won't kill myself, but I'll be extremely upset. Hey, what house are you guys in?" she asked them all.

"We're all in Gryffindor" Sirius told her. 

"See? All my friends so far, are in Gryffindor, I _need _to be in that house!" she exclaimed. Lily smiled broadly at her. 

_Oh, I wish Harry, Ron and Hermione were here, _Ginny thought to herself sadly. 

"So, what's your family like?" Lily asked. She'd always asked her friends that, she loved comparing families.

"Uh, well, there's my mum, dad and my six brothers" 

"_Six brothers?!" Lily cried, looking shocked "You poor thing!" _

Meanwhile, The Marauders were staring at Ginny in shock and curiosity, could she be the girl that they'd been writing to from the future? 

"Uh, Lily, we need to go to the prefect meeting" Remus cut in awkwardly. Lily sighed and nodded sadly.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later Ginny" she told her as she walked off.  

As soon as they'd both left the compartment, Peter shut the door as James and Sirius sat next to her.

"So, Ginny, you seem to have made friends with Lily very quickly" James commented. 

"Yeah, well, she helped me when someone pushed me to the floor" she replied defensively. James put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa girl, I wasn't saying anything against it, I was just observing" Ginny sighed sadly. 

"I _really hope that I'm in Gryffindor" she whispered, going pale. _

"Hey" Sirius said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders "Everything will be fine. You'll be in Gryffindor, there's no doubt about that" 

"You really think so?" Ginny asked. Sirius nodded.

"Sure, hey, even if you're not, you'll still have the Marauders as your friends" 

"Even Lily?" 

"Even Lily" James confirmed with a smile. 

"Okay" she muttered, feeling a little bit better. 

"Does Dumbledore know that you're here?" Peter asked. Ginny shrugged.

"I've no idea" she admitted "What's the house that I've gotta watch out for?" she asked.

"Slytherin" Sirius said as his face darkened "They're all a bunch of evil gits" Ginny nodded with a small smile on her face. 

Suddenly, the witch carrying the trolley strolled in. 

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked kindly. James and Sirius leapt up and bought a whole load of stuff, Peter shook his head, mumbling about eating lunch before boarding the train, while Ginny sat there, feeling incredibly embarrassed. She hadn't eaten anything all day and she was starving, yet, she didn't have any money! 

"Aren't you gonna have anything?" James asked as he swallowed a Chocolate Frog. Ginny shook her head.

"I'm not hungry" she told him, but her grumbling stomach gave it away. 

"Hey, want a pumpkin pasty?" Sirius offered, holding one out. Ginny looked at it strangely.

"You haven't-done anything to it, have you?" she asked cautiously. Sirius shook his head.

"Nah" Ginny timidly took it and bit into it. She smiled. 

"Thanks" Sirius grinned as he nodded. 

"I thought you were hungry" he commented. Ginny blushed as she averted her gaze to the floor. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

As they entered the Great Hall, Lily walked with Ginny to Dumbledore. 

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Lily asked politely. Dumbledore looked up and stared at Ginny, his eyes twinkling.

"Ah, hello, I don't believe we've met" 

"Uh, Lily, could you please go and sit down? There's something I need to tell Professor Dumbledore that's rather um, personal" she told her. Lily nodded in understanding as she left to go and sit down. Ginny nervously turned back to Dumbledore.

"Professor, I'm from the future" she whispered "My name is Ginny Weasley, I don't really know how I came to be here, but could I please be put in Gryffindor?" she asked in a pleading voice. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Well, Miss Weasley, welcome to the past and I'm afraid that the Sorting Hat will have to choose what house you're in" Ginny nodded, shaking slightly.

"O-Okay, should I go and take my place with the first years?" she asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, sit here next to me for the moment, I'll announce your arrival, what year are you in, Miss Weasley" 

"Fifth" she lied. Dumbledore nodded. 

"Very well"   

After _Watts__, Jason had been sorted into Hufflepuff; Dumbledore stood up and announced Ginny's arrival._

"Miss Weasley is a newcomer here and a fifth year, I hope you all make her feel welcome" Dumbledore sat down as Ginny made her way to the Sorting Hat. She shakily put on the Sorting Hat, praying to be in Gryffindor.

_Gryffindor, eh? I don't think so, that doesn't seem the house for you Miss Weasley. Now ah, yes, I think this house shall suit your needs. _

"SLYTHERIN!" 

As the Hat yelled out its last word, The Marauders and Lily stared at each other in shock and astonishment, while Ginny, unable to believe it, passed out.  

**_I'm so evil! I put Ginny in Slytherin, I know, but I thought she could have the chance to get to know our favourite potions master hehehe! _**

**_How will the Marauders react to being around Ginny now that she's a Slytherin? Will Lily still be friendly to her or not? How will Ginny herself react when she finds out that she has to share a dorm with Sirius' two evil cousins: Bellatrix and Narcissa?_**

**_To Be Continued … _**

****


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Weasley? Miss Weasley, are you alright?" Ginny opened her eyes to see McGonagall standing over her, looking concerned. 

"Uh, what happened, Professor?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. 

"You passed out after the Hat sorted you into Slytherin" Ginny gulped when she noticed that she was still in the Great Hall and almost everyone had their eyes on her.

"I'll just-go to the Slytherin table then" she said weakly as she stood up and made her way to, what she felt was, her worst nightmare. All the Slytherins sitting in front of her were all Death Eaters! How could she learn to become _friends with them? She nervously sat down next to a girl with blonde hair and a snooty expression on her face. She looked down as she felt tears threaten to fall. _

Suddenly, a girl with black hair and blue eyes sat down opposite her; she had a strange look on her face.

"You're Weasley, aren't you?" she questioned. Ginny blinked a few times, then nodded.

"Do you fancy him?" she asked as she jabbed her finger over to Sirius. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius Black?" she snorted "Not in the lifetime" The girl grinned and stuck out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Bellatrix Black" Ginny stared. Sirius had a relative? 

"I'm Narcissa Black" the girl sitting next to her said as she turned and smiled slightly. Ginny felt her lips tug into a smile.

"Ginny Weasley" she said as she apprehensively shook their hands.

"Hey, we're not going to bite, ya know" Bellatrix told her. Ginny laughed nervously.

"Sorry" she apologized. Bellatrix shook her head as she smirked. 

"See that guy down there?" she questioned, jabbing her thumb down the Slytherin table to a guy with black hair and an evil aura about him. Ginny blinked. 

"Uh, yeah. What about him?" 

"I think he's cute" she said as she grinned evilly "D'you think I'll ever get a chance with him?" Ginny stared at Bellatrix in disbelief. These girls acted just like the girls in her year, in her _house _even; then again, didn't all girls go through that stage? 

"Yeah, I think you and him would make a cute couple" Bellatrix gushed.

"You really think so? His name's Rudolphus Lestrange" Ginny bit her lip, they were married in the future. 

"And that guy over there is so _hot_!" Narcissa squealed "His name's Lucius Malfoy; isn't he adorable?" Ginny's eyes widened. Malfoy? 

"Uh, yeah, he's adorable" Ginny said, although not very convincingly. 

"Who do you like?" Bellatrix demanded. Ginny jumped on being addressed so suddenly.

"Who do _I like? No one!" but feeling the heat on her cheeks, she knew she was blushing._

"Come on, tell us, who is he?" 

"Well, he's um, not in this house" Ginny stuttered. Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" 

"Well … no, I don't wanna say"

"Aw, c'mon!" Bellatrix said with a smirk "You wanna tell us" 

"Alright … I like Remus Lupin" she said and bit her lip, waiting for outraged comments from the two female Black's, but none came.

"Remus Lupin? Oh no! He's one of my cousin's friends!" Bellatrix said, looking horrified. Narcissa looked disgusted.

"He isn't even cute!" she spat. 

"Well, to me, he is!" Ginny said defiantly "I mean, I don't think Malfoy's cute, but you do, it's all about our taste in men" Bellatrix let out a high-pitched laugh at this statement. 

"That's a good one Ginny" 

The Marauders and Lily looked over to them with shocked expressions on their faces. Sirius had gone very red in the face. Ginny felt like laughing, but she knew that they would all think she'd gone to the dark side if they saw her having a good time. 

"I've got a boyfriend, _unfortunately, I really don't like him anymore" Narcissa muttered. Ginny stared at her._

"Who is he?" 

"Jonathon Nott, he makes me shudder" Narcissa complained. Ginny stared at the two girls in amazement.

"Can you believe that we've only known each other for about five minutes and we're already confiding in each other?" she questioned with a giggle.

"It's a bit crazy, innit?" 

"Oh, who's that guy over there?" Ginny asked, pointing to a guy sitting on his own. He had greasy hair and a hooked nose. 

"Oh, that's Snape, Severus Snape. He's a bit of a loser if you ask me" Narcissa informed her. Ginny tutted and felt sympathy towards her future potions master. 

"That's not a very nice thing to say!" Ginny retorted.

"But it's true!" Bellatrix exclaimed. 

"Careful or I might say I fancy your cousin" Ginny said with an evil grin. Bellatrix and Narcissa both paled.

"Please no, not another one" Bellatrix moaned.

"I'm _joking!" _

All three of them sat in silence as Ginny found herself humming to "Lullaby", a song that Sirius and Professor Lupin had made up. She loved that song. 

"_This is my prayer; I've no shame to declare that I'm praying for her. Laid down the love song, made up this melody, oh, let this lullaby, cry out and catch her Ooooh"  _

What she didn't realize was, while she was singing, most of the Slytherins had stopped to stare at her. Ginny snapped out of her day-dream and glared at them all.   

"What are you all looking at?" she snapped "Never heard a girl sing before?" Snape was staring at her strangely and Ginny quickly looked away.

"I think Snape likes you" Bellatrix whispered in her ear. Ginny's head snapped up.

"Don't even joke about it!" 

"I'm not" Ginny snorted.

"Whatever" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"I _really need to dump Nott, he's driving me insane" Narcissa moaned as they started walking back to the Slytherin common room. Bellatrix sighed in exasperation at her cousin as she rolled her eyes._

"Look, there's an easy way to deal with it. You see, I am the dumping Queen" Ginny knew she was telling a great _BIG _lie at this point, seeing as she'd never gone out with a boy in her lifetime "It takes two words: You're dropped" Ginny told her as she put one hand over the other to emphasize it. Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"You're dropped?" Ginny nodded.

"Easy peasy. You're dropped, you're dropped" By this time, both Black's joined in "you're really, really dropped, you're dropped, you're dropped, you're really, really dropped" All of them burst into fits of giggles as they entered the Slytherin common room. Ginny was absolutely amazed at the two Black's. She expected them to be like Draco Malfoy or maybe even worse, yet they seemed rather normal. Maybe they changed when they got married? Ginny didn't know and she couldn't be bothered to worry about it right at this particular moment. She sighed happily as she plopped herself down on her bed. 

"You're gonna dump Nott tomorrow morning, right?" Bellatrix questioned her cousin. Narcissa nodded. 

"Yep" 

"Okay, then I can get you guys and your dream guys together tomorrow" Ginny said happily "I love playing match-maker" 

Narcissa and Bellatrix looked at Ginny as if she'd grown three heads.

"Do you know how _hard it is to get them to talk to you on their own? All the guys are always _together_, in a big gang" _

"Well, we'll figure it out tomorrow morning, okay girls? I'm knackered" and with that said, Ginny fell into a deep sleep. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"I can't _believe she's a Slytherin!" Lily exclaimed for the twentieth time that evening "I mean she's such a nice person" _

"No, she's not! She mixed with Bellatrix and Narcissa straight away!" Sirius spat. 

"So? Maybe they aren't all bad" Lily told him. Sirius stared at her in disbelief.

"These are my _cousins we're talking about Lils, I think I know if they're nice or not, anyways, I knew she was bad news from the start"_

"That's only because she didn't fall for your charms, Padfoot" Remus informed him.

"Shut up! Prongs, you agree with me, right?" Sirius questioned his best friend. James looked thoughtful. 

"Could it be possible that the Sorting Hat made a mistake?" he asked "I mean you heard Ginny, didn't you? "_If I'm put in any other house other than Gryffindor, I'll kill myself" _

"I don't think she meant it" Peter spoke up. The others nodded.

"But, you saw the look on her face when the Hat yelled out Slytherin, it was one of pure shock and horror _and _she passed out!" Lily pointed out. The Marauders nodded. 

"I think we should _try to give her a chance and if she turns out to be one of them, then she's our enemy" James said. The others nodded in agreement, while Lily looked doubtful. _

"I saw her walking to the Slytherin common room with Bellatrix and Narcissa earlier. They looked like they were having fun" The Marauders stared at her in shock. 

"What were they talking about?" Sirius demanded. Lily giggled.

"Well, your cousin Narcissa wants to dump her boyfriend, but she doesn't know how to and-and Ginny … she said that-that she was the d-dumping Queen" she said as she started giggling madly "I'm sorry, but it was funny" Remus raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"She said that there are only two words that you have to say: You're dropped" she said as she put one hand over the other "Oh man, I _wish _she was in our house, I watched her walk all the way to the Slytherin common room, she's _nothing _like them!" Lily told them. James looked worried.

"If she's nothing like them, then they'll no doubt change her before you can say "Quidditch"" he informed her. 

"I don't think so. She doesn't look like one of those girls who can be messed around with. Did you see her yell at the rest of the Slytherin table earlier? I dunno what it was about, but it was hilarious" Remus grinned. 

"I think we should give Ginny a chance" James told the rest of the group "Okay, gang?" Sirius nodded reluctantly.

"I can't _believe we're giving a __Slytherin a chance to be friends with __us" he muttered under his breath, so no one else could hear him._

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ginny nervously approached Snape. 

"Um, hello? Are you Snape?" she questioned. Snape looked up and stared at the girl with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want? I'm trying to write a potions essay. It has to be in tomorrow" he replied coldly. 

"I'm sorry; I just … wouldn't mind getting to know you, that's all" Snape stared at her in disbelief. 

"_You want to get to know _me?_" he asked incredulously. Ginny nodded and put on a small smile. _

"Is that alright?" she asked. Snape nodded and made room for her to sit down next to him. Ginny took the seat and studied her potions professor in amazement. He didn't look that bad, apart from the greasy hair. They were both sitting in the library and Snape was writing his essay by candlelight. 

"So, do you like it here so far?" Snape asked. Ginny smiled.

"It's okay, I guess, but remember; I've only been here for a few hours. So tell me, what's it like here?" she questioned, pretending to look interested. 

"Well, the lessons are alright, Quidditch is brilliant and stay away from Gryffindors, _especially Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew" he spat out the names as if they were dirty swear words. Ginny stared at him in shock. She _knew _that Snape and Sirius hated each other, but she didn't realize he hated the others with as much hate as he gave Sirius. _

"Oh, right" she muttered weakly "So, what's your first name or do I have to keep calling you by your first name? I heard someone call you Snivellus, is that it?" Snape flushed bright red as he slammed the book shut. Ginny, realizing what she'd just said stood up and looked alarmed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-"

"Leave me alone Weasley!" Snape spat. 

"Wait, Snape, please, I _swear, I didn't mean to-"_

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted as he stormed off. Ginny tried to run after him, but he was faster. Stopping by a wall and leaning on it to catch her breath back, she cursed.

"Oh, Ginny, you're so _stupid! __Oh, so what's your first name? Is it Snivellus?" she said in a high pitched voice "Well done! He could've helped you in potions! He might've been a help to get good grades, but _no, _I had to go and offend him by calling him the bloody nickname that the __Gryffindors, or should I say, the __Marauders call him!" Ginny smacked herself around the face as she made her way back to the Slytherin common room, cursing under her breath all the while. Meanwhile The Marauders had heard the whole conversation between Snape and Ginny and they were greatly amused at how Ginny insulted Snape. She acted more like a Gryffindor, than a Slytherin. _


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ginny awoke to Bellatrix shaking her roughly. Ginny yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"W-W-What is it?" She asked.

"Lessons start in half an hour girl, so get ready!" Ginny blearily opened an eye and stared at Bellatrix. 

"I thought Slytherins didn't care about school work" she muttered in a tired voice. 

"The only Slytherins who don't care about school work are the ones who think extremely highly of themselves" Narcissa's voice called out from the bathroom. Ginny mumbled something incoherent as she reluctantly got out of bed and dragged herself into the bathroom to get ready for her first lesson in the past. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

By the time Ginny had finished getting ready, she looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She just didn't look right in Slytherin colours. 

"Something wrong?" Narcissa asked as she surveyed Ginny with a thoughtful look on her face "You look fine" 

Ginny irritatedly unbuttoned the top button of her blouse and fanned herself. Narcissa stared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned. 

"I _can't have the top button done up, it literally chokes me" Ginny told her. Bellatrix giggled._

"If you go into lessons like that, all the boys will think that you're some sort of slut" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, let them think that! It's not as if I'm going to strip in front of the whole of our class, is it?" Bellatrix and Narcissa both grimaced.

"Bad mental image Ginny!" 

Ginny laughed at the two Black's. They really reminded her of her two best friends from the future. 

"C'mon girls, let's go" Ginny said as she linked arms with Narcissa and Bellatrix as they made their way to their first class. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

The Marauders sat at the back of the class in irritation. Their first lesson was Potions with the Slytherins. 

"_Why does our first lesson have to be with the Slytherins?" Sirius whined "It's _so _annoying!" James nodded in agreement. _

Suddenly, their Potions master stormed into the class. He was a bald man with narrowed eyes and a forever present scowl on his face. One thing was for sure: this man was not to be joked with. 

"Get out your ingredients for the Veritaserum potion, NOW!" He barked. Without warning, the door flung open and Bellatrix, Narcissa and Ginny skidded in, gasping for breath.

"Sorry we're late Professor!" Bellatrix said breathlessly. 

"Sit down and get out your ingredients for the truth potion" The Professor scowled, then he narrowed his eyes at Ginny "My name is Professor Musky" Ginny nodded, smiled sweetly and settled herself down between Bellatrix and Narcissa. She whispered something briefly to them, then took out the ingredients that she needed. 

While they were all brewing their Potions, Ginny suddenly burst out laughing. Professor Musky rounded on her.

"Miss Weasley, would you care to enlighten me with what is amusing you so much?" he hissed. Ginny grinned.

"Oh, it's nothing Professor. I'm just a little insane; I tend to laugh at the most inappropriate times" Sniggers from the class erupted as Professor Musky scowled. 

"Shut up all of you and get back to work!" Musky shouted. Everyone quickly did as they were told, when suddenly, Peter's potion exploded. Everyone ducked to avoid getting hit with the potion. Ginny, Narcissa and Bellatrix all burst out into hysterical laughter. Musky muttered a spell which cleaned up the potion, then he rounded on the girls.

"Miss Weasley, I don't see what is so funny?" he said coldly. Ginny smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  

"Oh sir, I just _love pranks!" she squealed. The Marauders glanced at each other in amazement; no one had ever dared to speak back to their potions professor without feeling intimidated. _

Musky growled in annoyance at failing to scare the new student. 

"Miss Weasley, is it safe to assume that _you _were the one that made Mr. Pettigrew's potion explode?" Ginny smiled and nodded. This teacher didn't scare her one bit; he couldn't hold a torch next to Snape.

"Yep, oh and sir? Are you trying to intimidate me? Because my old Potions master was exceptionally good at terrifying students, now he was brilliant at it, but I don't think that you're doing a very good job of scaring me" she told him. 

"That's it! Get out of my class!" he yelled "Twenty points from Slytherin and detention Weasley!" Ginny held back laughter as she muttered "I'm _so _scared!" and with that said, she walked from the class, leaving everyone looking stunned.  

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Right, now that we've finished concocting the potions, I guess we need someone to be the guinea pig and try them" Musky said briskly, then he smirked "And I know _just the person!" he turned to Lily. _

"Evans, bring in Weasley!" he barked. Lily shakily made her way to the door and peeked round it. A few seconds later, Ginny appeared, looking bored and not in the least bit scared, yet on the inside she was shaking like mad. What had possessed her to be so disrespectful to a teacher? Even now, she was being disrespectful! It was so unlike her! 

She sat down on a stool in front of the whole class, breathing evenly, which felt like a miracle to Ginny. Musky handed her a spoon with a clear liquid on it.

"Drink it" he demanded. The Marauders watched with worry. Musky was going to publicly humiliate her! Ginny swallowed the potion, then felt strangely as if she were floating. It felt as if she didn't have a care in the world!   

"What's your name?" Musky questioned.

"Virginia Weasley" 

"And how old are you?" 

"Fourteen, fifteen on Friday" she stated. Everyone stared. The girl in front of them was only fourteen? Why was she in fifth year? Musky smirked evilly. 

"Who are your best friends?"

"My best friends are: Hermione Granger, Amanda Rogers and Harry Potter" she said, still in her trance. Musky raised an eyebrow as he looked to James quizzically. James merely shrugged; meanwhile Remus looked shocked with his eyes wide. His jaw had dropped as he stared at the girl in front of him. Musky grinned.

"Who do you fancy?" 

Just as Ginny was about to answer, Bellatrix and Narcissa both stood up and screamed.

"Professor, that's invading someone's privacy! You can't do that!" Narcissa shrieked. Bellatrix nodded furiously in agreement. Musky stared at the two girls in amusement. He whipped out his wand and muttered a spell. Ginny shook her head as she came out of her daze.

"That'll be all, Miss Weasley, now go and sit down" he ordered. Ginny walked over to the two Black's, but while doing so, Musky turned around to write something on the board and Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone sniggered. The Marauders were all extremely amused with the new girl; she had guts that were for sure. Another reason why she should've been put in Gryffindor, Sirius thought to himself as he turned to stare at the red-head. Meanwhile Ginny had started writing the notes down, looking extremely pissed off.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"I can't _believe you bad-mouthed Musky!" Bellatrix exclaimed as soon as they exited the potions class. Ginny smirked. _

"He doesn't scare me" Ginny said smugly. The two Black's nodded in approval. 

"Right, so, we're gonna hook you up with your dream guys now" Ginny said, rubbing her hands in excitement. Narcissa stopped in her tracks and stared at her.

"Hello, I'm not single!" 

"Well, you will be in ten minutes, I assure you" Ginny told her. She took from her pockets some dark shades. Bellatrix and Narcissa did the same as Ginny explained what they were going to do.

"First off, we'll get Narcissa to break up with Nott, then we'll hook her up with Malfoy, afterwards, we'll hook Bella up with Lestrange, got it?" The two nodded in understanding. Ginny sighed.

"Mission one: The Nott problem" she said as they all put on their dark shades and made their way to find Nott. When they found him, he was in the library with his nose in a book, his brow furrowed in concentration. It looked like a book from the restricted section that involved the Dark Arts. Narcissa gulped as she turned to her two friends. 

"Is this really going to work?" she whispered. 

"Go on couz, you can do it" Bellatrix assured her. Narcissa nodded as she walked over to Nott and sat down next to him. Ginny and Bellatrix exchanged glances as they saw Narcissa smile and nod, then she leapt up and ran over to them. 

"You're dropped" she grinned as she gave both girls a high-five. 

 Mission Two: The Malfoy problem" and with said, they went in search of Malfoy. They found him on the Quidditch pitch, doing a few laps. 

"Oi Lucius!" Ginny yelled from the stands. Malfoy looked down to see them waving madly up at him. He landed on the stands and walked over to them. 

"What is it?" he questioned. 

"Go on" Ginny muttered as she nudged Narcissa in the ribs. Narcissa blushed bright red as she took a tentative step forward. 

"Um …" she trailed off, looking to Ginny and Bellatrix for help. Bellatrix sighed.

"She wants to know if you'll go out with her on a date" she explained. Narcissa glared at her cousin, while Malfoy's lip curled.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the Slytherin common room at seven, we'll go to Hogsmeade" Malfoy informed Narcissa, before mounting his broom and taking off into the air. Narcissa's jaw dropped as she turned back to her two friends.

"He said yes!" she squealed as she hugged Ginny. Ginny giggled as she turned to Bellatrix.

"Mission Three: The Lestrange problem" Bellatrix paled slightly as they made their way to find Lestrange. He was with his usual gang and he was laughing, yet his laugh seemed to send shivers down Ginny's back. She gasped in horror when she realized that his gang was bullying Lily. Bellatrix stepped forward, looking awkward.

"Um, Rudolphus, could-could I have a word with you?" she asked apprehensively. Lestrange raised an eyebrow before following Bellatrix to a spare classroom. When she came back, she looked ecstatic. 

"He said yes! I'm his girlfriend!" she squealed. Her and Narcissa exchanged looks, before grabbing their dark shades.

"Mission Four: The Lupin problem" Ginny stared at them both with wide eyes.  

"W-What?! I can do that on my own!" she said. 

"You can't" Bellatrix told her. 

"Evans, are you alright?" Everyone looked to see the Marauders running and standing in front of Lily to protect her. Narcissa pushed Ginny forward roughly and hissed "Do it!" Ginny gulped as she stared helplessly at the four boys standing in front of her. Everyone had stopped to watch her. She took a step forward, then took a deep breath. She grinned suddenly; she could always wind the girls up for a laugh. 

"Sirius, I really like you" she said in her sweetest voice. Sirius stared at her, his mouth agape. Bellatrix and Narcissa both screamed.

"You do _not like him!" they both yelled. Ginny giggled._

"You should've seen the looks on your faces!" 

"That wasn't funny! Tell him or _we'll_ yell out who you fancy!" Bellatrix warned. Ginny paled. 

"Oh … alright, I'll tell him" Ginny said, looking defeated. She walked right up to Remus and locked eyes with him. "I _really _fancy you" she whispered, then she turned back to the two Black's. 

"There, I've told him, let's go!" she said in a bright voice as she quickly walked to the library. Bellatrix and Narcissa, understanding that she wanted to be alone, made their way back to the Slytherin common room, while The Marauders and Lily stared after Ginny in shock. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"I can't _believe they made me tell him" she whispered as she buried her face in a book, Ginny couldn't face anyone at the moment. She gasped when she saw Remus approach her. Remus sat down next to her and stared at her intently._

"Did you mean what you said back there?" he asked quietly. Ginny blushed bright red as she felt tears of humiliation and embarrassment well up in her eyes. She nodded. Remus smiled as he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I'm very flattered, but I know that you're from the future" Ginny's head snapped up as she stared at him in disbelief. 

"How did you-?" she blurted out. Remus smiled.

"In potions, you said you knew Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The girl who we wrote to via Marauders map said that she was friends with those two" he explained. Ginny lowered her eyes back to the book. 

"I don't care. I still really like you" she whispered. Remus put a comforting arm around her and Ginny felt her pulse racing. 

"I like you too" he whispered seductively in her ear "But you're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor, it would look rather strange, don't you think?" Ginny looked at him as she felt tears well up in her eyes again. 

"You don't mind that I'm from the future?" she questioned. Remus grinned.

"Hey, I'm just gonna pretend that I never figured it out" Ginny blushed. 

"You're very pretty and I do like you _a lot_" Remus said "But, you're fourteen"  
"Fifteen on Friday" she pointed out. Remus chuckled. 

"Yeah, I know, but I'll be turning sixteen later on in the year"

"So? Your point is?" Remus sighed.

"You're a very determined woman, aren't you?" Ginny grinned.

"Always have been, always will" 

"I like it" he whispered in her ear as his hand touched her knee. Ginny stared at him in shock as she lightly tapped his hand.

"Someone's being a bad boy" she said in a husky voice. Without warning, Remus did something that caught Ginny completely by surprise; he grabbed hold of her and kissed on passionately the lips. Meanwhile, a greasy haired Slytherin had been watching … and he wasn't happy!

**_Whoa, I bet you didn't see that coming! Hehehe! Remus/Ginny ppl, it was bound to happen soon! _**

****

**_How will the Marauders react when they find out that Moony has been snogging Ginny? What's Snape gonna do? Will Ginny and Remus start a relationship or was it simply a one-off?_**

****

**_To Be Continued …_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny entered the girls' dormitories in a daze. Bellatrix and Narcissa watched her with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Narcissa asked. Ginny nodded.

"Oh, y-yes, I'm just fine" She said, her eyes glazed over. Bellatrix and Narcissa glanced at each other knowingly.

"Did you snog Lupin?" Bellatrix asked. Ginny blushed as red as her hair as she nodded slowly. 

"You go girl!" they both cried in unison. Ginny stared at them in shock.

"You don't mind?" she questioned incredulously. They both shook their heads.

"Of course not, it'll be interesting to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin snogging in public" Ginny blushed, if possible, even redder than before.

"We're not going out" she muttered. 

"You're not? Well, what happened between you and Lupin then? Was it just some sort of snogging lesson?" Ginny shrugged.

"I dunno, but we're not going out" she said, sounding disappointed. Bellatrix hugged her. 

"He'll ask you out soon enough. Trust me" she assured her. Ginny sighed.

"I was hoping he'd ask me to Hogsmeade this weekend" she said quietly, looking dejected. 

"It's not like Lupin to just snog a girl, then leave her. He normally asks them out" Narcissa said. 

"Yeah, but you keep forgetting that he's a _Gryffindor, _Nar, he won't wanna go out with a _Slytherin, _will he?" Ginny said, sounding miserable. Bellatrix hugged her again.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat" she said with a smile on her face. Narcissa and Ginny nodded as they all made their way down to the Great Hall. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

Ginny noticed that Remus was chatting merrily with his three friends. He winked at her slightly, before going back to talk to James about something. Ginny relaxed, he wasn't avoiding her. 

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Ginny sighed dreamily as she stared at Remus. Narcissa waved a hand in front of her face, but all she received was a blink. 

"That's it; she's gone to La-La land!" Bellatrix exclaimed "There's only one thing to do!" Bellatrix grabbed hold of a glass of pumpkin juice and dumped it over her head. Ginny shrieked as she shot up as if she'd received an electric shock. Drops of Pumpkin juice slid down her nose as she stared at Bellatrix in annoyance.

"What did you do _that for?" she cried._

"We get enough of you drooling over Lupin without you doing it at the dinner table as well!" Ginny flushed as she picked up some mash potato. 

"Well, this is for always talking about Lestrange!" she yelled as she shoved it in Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix screamed as she fell off her chair. Everyone watched in amusement at the oncoming battle. Narcissa stayed quiet, but unfortunately got dragged into it as well. Bellatrix and Ginny both grabbed hold of some cake and threw it at her face. Narcissa squealed as she got hit full in the face. 

"ARGH!" She screamed. Bellatrix and Ginny both doubled over in fits of laughter. 

"THAT'S IT!" Narcissa bellowed as she grabbed hold of the jug of pumpkin juice and started chasing the other two around the Great Hall with it. 

"Ah! NO! This uniform's new!" Ginny cried as Narcissa poured it down her top. Unfortunately, her blouse was white and the juice made it go completely see-through.

"NARCISSA! _NOW I LOOK LIKE A SLUT!" Ginny shouted "Maybe I should just take it off" she said with a sly grin on her face. Remus blushed bright red as he stared at her with wide eyes. A load of mash potato came flying and hit Narcissa right in the back of the head. _

"FOOD FIGHT!" Sirius and James cried as they started throwing food at each other. In a mere few minutes, the entire Great Hall had food flying everywhere. Ginny grinned as she dumped a load of pumpkin juice onto Remus' head. Remus let out a cry of shock, then grinned evilly as he grabbed a hold of mash potato and shoved it down her top.

"Ah! You'll pay for that one, Lupin!" Ginny yelled. While the food fight carried on, Remus and Ginny quickly made their exit and headed outside near the lake. Ginny giggled.

"You've got potato in your hair!" she exclaimed as she tried ruffling his hair to get it out. Remus grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her from ruffling his hair as he took a step closer to her. Ginny stared at him with a look of confusion on her face. 

"Wha-?" Remus cut her sentence off as he pressed his lips against hers. Ginny responded almost immediately. Ever since they'd first started kissing in the library, they'd seemed to be wanting more and more from each other. As they pulled away, Remus grinned.

"You look very sexy like that Gin" he said as he examined her. Ginny blushed and pretended to be embarrassed. 

"Oh, shut it you!" Remus turned and started running full speed towards the lake, screaming all the way. 

"WAHOO!" He yelled as he jumped in. Ginny smirked as she followed him and stopped by the lake. Remus' head popped up.

"Help! I can't swim! I've got a cramp!" he gasped out. Ginny giggled. 

"Didn't your mum ever tell you not to go swimming after you've just eaten?" 

"Help!" Remus gasped as his head disappeared under the water. Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"Okay, Remus, very funny" A few seconds passed and Ginny grew worried.

"Remus?" Nothing. Ginny gulped as she took off her shoes. 

"This had better be worth ruining my new uniform" she muttered as she jumped in. 

"Remus? Remus, where are you?" she cried out. While this was going on, Remus had snuck out of the lake and was leaning against a tree, his hair flopping in front of his eye. He was grinning madly. 

"Aw Gin, what are you doing in the lake?" he questioned. Ginny whirled around in the water to see Remus standing there, grinning like a madman. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Remus Lupin, get your arse back in the water, so I can dunk you!" 

"Okie dokey" he jumped back in the water. Ginny immediately dunked his head under the water. Remus, while under the water, grabbed her hands and pulled her under as well, then he kissed her. It was strange … kissing someone under water. When they both came up for air, they saw the Marauders, Lily, Bellatrix and Narcissa all standing there, looking amused. They both blushed bright red as they held each other's hands under the water. James grinned.

"Moony, I didn't know you had it in you!" Remus grinned sheepishly. Bellatrix and Narcissa looked gleeful.

"Ginny, you snogged a Gryffindor!" 

"So?" 

"Good going girl!" Narcissa exclaimed. James, Sirius and Lily were all grinning and glancing at each other. 

"Moony, you animal!" Sirius yelled. Remus flushed and grabbed Ginny round the waist and pulled her closer. She slid straight into him and she giggled. 

"See ya!" she said as she dived under the water. 

"Hey, where'd she go?" James questioned. Suddenly, a splash hit Remus in the face.

"ARGH!" He cried. Ginny burst out laughing. 

"You look so cute when you're wet" she said innocently. Remus swam after her and dunked her. 

"1 …2…3…4 and SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE!" Remus shouted as he started swimming as fast as he could. Amazingly, Ginny had managed to grab hold of the back of his robes and was now hanging onto him by his neck. 

"Ginny … you're drowning me!" Remus yelped as he started sinking. Everyone laughed as they watched the couple in the lake both sink under water. 

"Those two are crazy about each other" Lily stated. Sirius groaned as he rolled the eyes.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Evans" Lily glared at him. 

"_I think it's sweet" _

"Normally, I would totally object to Moony dating a Slytherin, but Ginny's more like a Gryffindor than anything else" James stated. Everyone else nodded in agreement, including Bellatrix and Narcissa! 

"I don't know _why the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin. She's nothing like us" The Marauders stared at them.  _

"Well, it's true" Bellatrix shrugged "She acts more like you lot than us" 

"Yeah and she got us together with the guys that we fancied" Narcissa added "That isn't normal for a Slytherin" 

Remus' head suddenly popped up from the lake as he gasped for breath. 

"I _need to go and put some different robes on!" he yelped "I'm freezing!" _

"Me too, but I'm not complaining" Ginny told him. Remus rolled his eyes. 

"_I'm gonna go and get some new robes, see you later Ginny" he said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek and ran off. Ginny shivered as she slowly made her way to the Hogwarts' entrance, so that she could go to the Slytherin common room as soon as possible. _

"WAIT FOR US!" Bellatrix yelled. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

Halloween crept up on everybody and as it came to the night, all the girls were rushing around, deciding what to wear.

"I'm not going" Ginny said, looking bored. Bellatrix and Narcissa stared at her as if she was insane.

"You can't _not go! What about Remus?" _

"Well, I don't think he's going" Ginny stated. 

"_Please, come to the Halloween Ball, Gin!" Narcissa pleaded. _

"You'll be with your lover boys, there'll be no point in my going" Ginny told them. The two Black's let out defeated sighs.

"Fine, have it your way" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

Ginny was curled up on the sofa reading a book on Defense against the Dark Arts, when Snape sat down next to her, staring at the fire. 

"Can I help you?" Ginny asked coolly. Snape flushed.

"Look, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you when you first arrived" he told her, looking apologetic. Ginny stared at him. She'd never seen her potions master look _apologetic before!  _

"It's alright" she said with a small smile "and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" 

Snape smiled.

"Ah, it's alright. I don't care, friends?" he asked, holding out his hand to shake Ginny's. Ginny smiled slightly as she shook Snape's hand.

"Friends" she confirmed. She put down her book and sighed.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, see you later … I'm sorry, what _is _your first name?" she questioned. 

"Severus" 

"Oh right, see you around Severus" she said as she wandered out of the Slytherin common room.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

As Ginny wandered the corridors alone, she felt rather frightened, it was eerily silent. Suddenly, she gasped when she felt a hand close round her mouth. She felt herself being thrown against the wall. She looked up with fearful eyes to see a gang of Slytherins sneering down at her. Avery stepped forward, a strange glint in his eye.

"Is it true that you've been snogging a _Gryffindor_?" He spat. Ginny stared up at him defiantly.

"So what if I have?" she asked. Avery scowled.

"Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix! Stay away from whichever Gryffindor you're seeing …or else" 

"Or else, what?" Ginny spat. 

"Or else you'll regret it" he whispered menacingly.

"You don't scare me!" Ginny snapped. Avery smirked as he snapped his fingers. Two males stepped forward. Ginny recognized them as Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe punched her in the stomach. Ginny gasped out as pain hit her.

"Stay away from the Gryffindors, Weasley!" Avery spat "Or be a traitor to your own house" Ginny spat at the ground at Avery's feet.

Avery snapped as he picked her up and started punching her everywhere. Ginny cried out in pain as she slumped to the ground, bruises appearing all over her body, her breathing rasping as she fell into unconsciousness. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

A half hour later, Snape strode down the corridor to see Professor Musky about the potions essay. He did a double take when he saw Ginny curled up on the ground, unconscious. His jaw dropped when he saw that she had bruises all over her. Muttering a levitating spell, he picked her up and carried her to the Hospital Wing. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

 "Remus" Ginny muttered as she began to come round. Snape stared at her, worry etched all over his face. 

"Ginny dear, are you alright? It's Madam Pomfrey" Madam Pomfrey said kindly as she stood over her.

"Remus …need…see…Remus…Lupin" she muttered, before passing out again. Madam Pomfrey looked to Dumbledore, worriedly. Dumbledore nodded as he exited the Hospital Wing.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

Dumbledore strode into the Gryffindor common room, the normal twinkle in his eyes had disappeared as he strode over to Remus.

"Mr. Lupin?" Remus looked up and paled. What was the _Headmaster _doing in the Gryffindor common room? The Marauders and Lily looked shocked at seeing the _Headmaster_ in the Gryffindor common room.  

"Miss Weasley wishes to see you…earlier on this evening…she was attacked…" he trailed off as he stared at the boy in front of him, who looked horrified. He stood up and nodded.

"Take me to her" 


	6. Chapter 6

Remus sat by Ginny's side, fighting to stay awake. It was about four in the morning and Ginny was still unconscious. Madam Pomfrey had insisted that he go back to his dormitory until Ginny had awoken again, then she would get someone to fetch him, but Remus, who was being extremely stubborn, refused to go and was still sitting in the chair next to her bed. He ran a finger along her jaw and felt a pang of sympathy for her, her entire face was bruised. She had a black eye and a big purple bruise on her right cheek. Needless to say, she looked awful. Her breathing was raspy and slow, but Madam Pomfrey assured Remus that she was fine. 

Behind Remus stood Albus Dumbledore, the normal smile on his face was gone and replaced with grave seriousness. Ginny stirred slightly as her eyes slowly opened. Remus' eyes widened as she stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Remus?" she whispered, looking hopeful. Remus gave her a reassuring smile. 

"It's okay; you're in the Hospital Wing"  

"Who helped me? Who saved me? Was it you?" she questioned. Dumbledore strode forward.

"Mr. Snape found you and brought you to the Hospital Wing" Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Oh, well, I guess I owe him a big thank you" she mumbled. 

"Miss. Weasley, I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, but I need to know. What's happened is extremely serious. The people who attacked you shall be expelled. Now, could you possibly give me names?" Dumbledore asked gently "Take your time" 

Ginny paled, she couldn't get them expelled! Putting on a thoughtful expression as if trying to remember, she shook her head.

"I can't remember, Professor. All I can remember is that they were from my house" 

"From your own house? Do you know the reason as to why they attacked you?" Ginny nodded as tears streamed down her face.

"They-they told me that I shouldn't be mixing with Gryffindors and th-that I was to dump my boyfriend or be a traitor to my own house" she whispered "They don't know who my boyfriend is"

"I'm guessing your boyfriend is Mr. Lupin, correct?" Ginny nodded. Dumbledore nodded, smiling kindly down at her.

"I c-can't go back to Slytherin, I just _can't_, they could attack me again" she whispered, looking scared. Dumbledore looked to McGonagall, who had just arrived. McGonagall gasped in horror when she saw Ginny with bruises all over her.

"So it's true" she whispered "Do you know who did this, Albus?" 

Dumbledore shook his head.

"She can't remember" McGonagall felt sympathy for the girl. She looked like she was in so much pain. 

"Minerva, could you do me a favour and fetch the Sorting Hat for me?" Dumbledore asked. McGonagall nodded and set off at a run. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

When McGonagall gave the Sorting Hat to Dumbledore, Dumbledore looked to Ginny with a smile. 

"Normally, we would never dream of doing this, but you're a special case, Miss. Weasley, we can't risk you getting attacked again now, can we?" he questioned. Ginny nodded and smiled weakly. 

Dumbledore slowly placed the Sorting Hat on her head and waited.

_Ah, __Miss.__ Weasley, I see you're not doing so well in Slytherin. I must have been having an off-day when I put you in that house! You're definitely not Slytherin material! Now … ah, I know the house that will suit your needs, you most definitely should be in GRYFFINODOR!" The hat yelled out. Ginny felt relieved, she wasn't in Slytherin anymore; she had nothing to worry about. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Remus smiled broadly at her. Ginny felt tired, she needed more sleep._

"Miss. Weasley, drink this" Madam Pomfrey ordered. Ginny gulped it and down and coughed.

"That's disgusting" she said in a weak voice. Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"It'll take away the want to sleep" she explained. Ginny nodded and sat up.

"When do I go into Gryffindor house?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, do you feel able to walk?" Madam Pomfrey asked. The red-head nodded and pushed herself off the bed. She stood up, only to trip and fall over.

"Whoa!" She looked up to see who had caught her, only to look into hazel eyes. 

"You alright?" Remus asked with a smile on his face, his eyes twinkling remarkably like Dumbledore's. Ginny laughed as she slowly stood up. 

"She just needs some sleep, Poppy" McGonagall said in an amused voice. 

"My legs feel like jelly" The red head said as she started laughing again "It feels really weird!" Remus grinned as he kept his arms firmly around her waist.

"You're not going anywhere, I've got a good hold on you" he told her.

"Mr. Lupin, maybe you could escort Miss. Weasley to Gryffindor Tower, her belongings should already be in the girls' dormitories. I suggest that she sleeps in the common room on the sofa tonight" Dumbledore informed him. Remus nodded as they slowly made their way to Gryffindor Tower. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Aw, thank you kind sir" Ginny giggled as Remus carried her into the Gryffindor common room. 

"Here, I'll take you up to the boys' dormitory and I'll sleep on the sofa" 

Ginny shook her head furiously.

"I'll be fine on the sofa, Remus, I don't need-" Her sentence was cut off by Remus' lips being pressed against hers. Ginny clung to him as if her life depended on it. Remus held her tighter as he felt Ginny sway slightly. Ginny ran her hands through his hair as Remus broke the kiss and kissed her on the neck. Ginny giggled as she felt him pick her up and take her to the sofa. 

"Remus" she whispered. Remus immediately stopped what he was doing, looking absolutely horrified.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he whispered "I-I didn't mean to-" 

"It's alright"

"No, it's not, I almost took advantage of you!" he cried. Ginny smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You wouldn't have been taking advantage of me, trust me" Remus relaxed slightly.

"Still…here, I'll carry you upstairs, I promise that this time there won't be any funny stuff" he said seriously as he picked her up and carried her upstairs to the boys' dormitories.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Ginny awoke the next morning to screams in the boys' dormitories. Ginny let out a moan as she covered her head with her pillow. 

"What's a _girl doing in Moony's bed?" the shocked voice of Sirius Black cried out. Someone threw back the bed covers and grabbed hold of the pillow that Ginny was using to block out the sound. Ginny opened her eyes to see the three Marauders goggling at her._

"Ginny?! What are you doing here?" James yelled out, looking surprised. 

"Oh, I take it you haven't been told" Ginny yawned "Last night, I was sorted into Gryffindor, now please, gimme back the pillow, I'm _really _tired" she whined.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Downstairs, sleeping on the sofa, he insisted" she said sleepily. 

"God, Moony's always the gentleman" Peter muttered. Meanwhile, Remus had awoken to the screams and was making his way up to the boys' dormitories.

"Is there a problem?" he asked mildly, staring amusedly between his three friends and his girlfriend. 

"Moony? Why didn't you wake us up to tell us that Ginny had been sorted into Gryffindor? And why has she been re-sorted?" James questioned.

"Well, the people who attacked me were Slytherins" Ginny told them. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Why did they attack you?"

"Said they didn't like the fact that I was _mixing _with Gryffindors and warned me to dump _whichever Gryffindor I'm seeing or else_" Ginny said, looking disgusted. 

"You know who attacked you" Remus said quietly "I saw the fear in your eyes when Dumbledore said that they would be expelled" Ginny looked away.

"I just don't want to cause anymore trouble than I already have" she whispered. Suddenly, Ginny leapt up, looking excited.

"I gotta go see Lily!" she yelled as she tried to run, but she ended up falling over again. James, who was quick with his reflexes, grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"I guess I'm still a bit weak on my feet" Ginny muttered, looking embarrassed. Remus laughed.

"Aw, c'mon, last night was hilarious!" Ginny glared at him.

"Maybe for you, but falling over in front of the Headmaster was _not _funny!" 

"I thought it was" Remus said with a grin.

"You would" The red-head retorted with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

"Okay, Moony, carry Ginny downstairs, while I call Lily" James ordered as he ran downstairs. 

"I can't _believe Madam Pomfrey let you out of the Hospital Wing when you can't even walk!" Sirius exclaimed. _

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"OI EVANS! GET DOWN HERE! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" James shouted from the bottom of the girls' staircase. Lily walked down, looking tired and extremely angry.

"Potter! Do you really think waking me up at half seven in the morning on a _Saturday is necessary?" she questioned. James grinned._

"Yep, Moony, c'mon already!" Remus walked downstairs holding a red-head in his arms. Lily blinked in surprise, her mouth agape.

"Ginny?" Lily asked incredulously. Ginny smiled weakly.

"Hi Lily" 

"What's she doing in Gryffindor?" Lily questioned, looking to James for an answer. James' expression immediately saddened.

"Well, you know she was attacked last night?" Lily nodded.

"It was the Slytherins, they'd threatened her, so Dumbledore decided that maybe putting her in a different house might be of some help" James said with a shrug.

"The Sorting Hat said it must have had an off day when it sorted me into Slytherin; it said that I was definitely not Slytherin material!" Ginny said with a grin. 

"Well … Welcome to Gryffindor Gin" Lily said, grinning broadly as she flopped down next to Ginny on the sofa. 

"Oh god, what are all the other Gryffindors gonna say when they see me here?" Ginny asked, looking panicky. Lily hugged her.

"All the Gryffindors know that you're nothing like a Slytherin, they'll be really happy!" James told her "Especially seeing as you've stuck up for all the muggle-borns!"

"Well, what's wrong with muggle-borns? They're people for gods' sake; I dunno what the Slytherins are making such a big deal out of" Ginny argued. Everyone beamed at her. 

"I need to find Snape later on today" Ginny said with a smile on her face. The Marauders, minus Remus, and Lily looked at her with horrified expressions on their faces.

"_Why?" they demanded._

"Uh, let's see … hmm … maybe it could be because he saved my life last night! If he hadn't have walked down to Musky's class, then I dunno what would have happened to me by now, I could've been dead by now" Ginny shuddered "I guess I need to thank him and I'm in debt to him" she added. 

"He saved your life?" James asked, looking incredulous.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Ginny asked defensively "He's actually a really nice guy! You just don't bother getting to know him!" 

Lily smiled as she hugged Ginny again.

"You're in Gryffindor, this is so great! Now we can get to know each other at long last!" 

"Oh no" Ginny said, looking sad.

"What is it?" 

"I've got nowhere to go this Christmas! Everyone's going away for the Christmas hols" The Marauders and Lily shared knowing looks.

"You could always stay at one of our houses" Lily suggested. Ginny looked up at them in surprise.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked in disbelief.

"Course not, you're one of us now" Ginny grinned.

"Oh, you guys have been trying to get into the Slytherin common room for a while now, haven't you?" She asked the Marauders. They all nodded, looking confused.

"The password's Serpent" she told them. The Marauders all broke into grins.

"Thanks Gin!" 

"Just do me a favour, don't prank Bellatrix and Narcissa, they've been my only friends in Slytherin" Ginny pleaded. They all nodded. Ginny smiled.

"I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces, this is gonna be so cool!" 

**_Well, Ginny's in Gryffindor now! Yay!_**

****

**_How are Bellatrix and Narcissa gonna react when they find out? How will Snape react when he sees Ginny? How's Ginny gonna react when she sees Avery? What are The Marauders and Lily gonna do when they find out that it was him who attacked Ginny the night before?_**

****

**_To Be Continued …_**


	7. Chapter 7

Before anyone knew it, Christmas was almost upon them and everyone had packed their trunks ready for the Christmas vacation. Ginny was extremely excited; first of all, she was going to James' house for a few days, then she was going to Lily's for Christmas Day. Ginny grinned when she remembered how she'd blackmailed Lily into having the Marauders over for Christmas Day. Christmas night, she was going to Remus' for the whole week, but it was mainly due to the fact that they were working together for a Charms' project. 

"All set and ready to go?" James asked. Ginny nodded.

"I can't wait!" she squealed. 

"Prongs, I want you to keep your hands to yourself while she's with you. No funny stuff!" Remus warned. James grinned.

"Ah, don't worry Moony, I won't make out with your girl" he assured him "I'll just touch her up a bit" 

"Prongs!" 

Ginny giggled as she hugged Remus. 

"Don't worry, if he tries anything funny, I'll hex him" Ginny promised him.

"We're not allowed to use magic outside of school" Ginny smirked.

"Well, I'll do something extremely unpleasant then" Remus laughed. Lily hugged Ginny tightly and smiled at her.

"Bring lotsa mistletoe, it'll be a good way for you and Remus to make out" she said with a mischievous smile on her face. Ginny pretended to be embarrassed.

"Oh, Lils, shut up" she said, whilst pretending to blush. Lily giggled madly. 

"See you on Christmas Day then. Oh, and if you decide on using Floo Powder, it's Number 4, Privet Drive" she told them. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. Number 4, Privet Drive?! That was where Harry lived in the summer holidays! _Okay, stop thinking about Harry_, Ginny said, mentally slapping herself. 

"What's up, Gin?" Lily questioned. Ginny shook herself out of her trance.

"Oh, nothing Lils" she said briskly as they boarded the Hogwarts' Express. 

"Hmmm…" Lily said, looking slightly suspicious. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As Ginny arrived on the platform with James, she nervously clung to her trunk. She couldn't believe that she was going to meet Harry's _grandparents_! 

"James! James, there you are!" James took Ginny's hand as they made their way to a happy couple. The woman had blonde hair and brown eyes, while the man, who James obviously resembled a great deal, had black unruly hair and blue eyes.

"Ginny, I'd like you to meet my mum and my dad. Mum, Dad, this is Ginny" James said warmly. James' parents shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you dear. I'm Miranda Potter and this is Jack Potter" she said, pointing to her husband. The man grinned.

"Ah, you look like you're carrying something awfully heavy there, sweetie, here, I'll take it for you" he said, making to pick it up.

"You-you don't have to" Ginny stuttered, but Jack waved it away as if it was nothing. 

"A gentleman _always helps a damsel in distress" he said with a grin as he carried it to a blue and yellow striped car. Ginny was doubled over in silent laughter as she looked at James, who was flushed with embarrassment._

"I see where you get it from" she said with a grin. James adjusted his glasses and smiled as he flung his arm around her shoulders. Ginny stared at his arm apprehensively.

"James? What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she pushed his arm off her shoulders. 

"Well, Moony told me to keep my hands to myself, when really, he meant the opposite" he told her smoothly. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say Harry" James stared at her quizzically. 

"What did you just call me?" he asked. Ginny mentally hit herself; she'd just called him Harry! _Nice one Gin, now he's curious._

"I-I called you James" she told him. James shook his head.

"You called me Harry, didn't you?" 

"N-No!" 

Suddenly, James' eyes widened as he stared at the red head. Ginny nervously looked away as they got into the car and made their journey back to the Potter's house.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As soon as Ginny had dumped her stuff in her 'room', she flopped onto her bed and sighed. James had been giving her curious looks all the way back. She closed her eyes, only to feel someone's eyes watching her. She opened them again to see James shutting the door and staring at her.

"We need to talk" he said simply.

"There's nothing to talk about" Ginny said, looking annoyed.

"You called me Harry" 

"So?" 

"Ginny, you said you had six brothers, right?" James asked slowly. Ginny nodded, wondering where this was going. 

"Are any of them pranksters?" he asked. Ginny nodded.

"Two of them, why?"

"How would you describe yourself?" James asked. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, would you call yourself a goody-goody or a prankster?" 

"Well, I'm sort of in the middle between…" she trailed off as her eyes widened. James _knew! He'd figured out who she really was! James pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and showed it to Ginny._

"Do you know what this is?" he asked. Ginny gulped nervously.

"N-No, I-"

"Yes, you do" James said quietly "What is it, Ginny?" 

"The Marauders map" she whispered. 

"Aha!" he said, looking triumphant "I've suspected it for a while now! You _are the Ginny from the future!" Ginny looked scared._

"You're not gonna tell anyone, are you?" James shook his head as he grinned.

"Nah, course not. But, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure" 

"I can barely remember what you said, all I remember is what you said about yourself, but I _do remember you mentioning Harry Potter, is he any relation to me?"_

Ginny felt sick as she felt the colour drain from her face, was it safe to tell? Slowly she nodded.

"But please don't ask me anymore!" she said, looking panicky.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't. Soo … do you like it in the past?" James questioned, looking curious. Ginny nodded.

"I love it. I don't ever wanna go back to the future. It just seems so dull and boring" she whispered, looking sad. James' face dropped. 

"Oh, that's a shame" 

"Kids, dinner's ready!" Miranda's voice called up the stairs.

"WE'RE NOT KIDS, WE'RE TEENAGERS!" Ginny yelled, then stopped in shock when she realized that she wasn't talking to her own mother. She ran downstairs with James.

"Oh god, I am _so sorry!" she said, looking apologetic "I didn't mean to be rude!" she whimpered. Miranda waved it away._

"It's alright dear, I get that from James most of the time" Ginny smiled weakly as she felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Sorry" she whispered. 

"Hey, hey, don't cry! We know you didn't mean it!" Jack said with a kind smile on his face. 

"I guess I'm so used to my mum and dad saying it that … I say it on automatic" she said with a weak smile. James laughed.

"Up for a game of Quidditch later?" Ginny immediately smirked.

"You're on Potter and be prepared to lose!" Jack grinned as his eyes twinkled.

"I see we have a competitive female in our household" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The days literally flew by and Ginny found herself not really wanting to leave. She opened her eyes on Christmas morning to see Miranda, James and Jack standing there with huge grins on their faces.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" James yelled as he jumped on Ginny's bed. Ginny groaned.  
"Alright, ALRIGHT, I'm up!" Jack and Miranda both burst out laughing.

"C'mon, don't you wanna open your presents?" James questioned. Ginny stared at him.

"I got presents?" she looked confused.

"Yeah, from the whole gang!" James told her "Well, you didn't think your lover boy wouldn't buy you anything now, did you?" he asked with a sly grin on his face. Ginny blushed as she threw a pillow at him.

"Shut it James! Leave Remus alone!" 

"Remus?" Miranda questioned, looking delighted "You're Remus' girlfriend?" Ginny nodded slowly as they made their way downstairs.

"Ah, he sent me a letter once telling me about you. He sounded as if he was over the moon about it, I've never heard him sound so happy!" she exclaimed. Ginny blushed again as she walked into the living room to see James tearing the wrapping paper off his presents.

"James? What'd you get?" Ginny asked. 

"Oh wow! Thanks Gin!" he exclaimed, looking happily at a model of a stag. It was prancing around everywhere and on its back was the name _Prongs_. James read the note and grinned.

_To James,_

_Merry Christmas, I hope you like your present. Sorry it isn't much, but I was really stuck on what to get you. I hope you like it and that it isn't a completely useless gift. _

_Luv Ginny_

James beamed at Ginny as he hugged.

"Thanks, aw, it's great!" he said "I'll find a use for it, I promise" he watched the stag leap and land onto a nearby table. 

"Hey Gin, we've got half hour till we go to Lily's, be ready by then" he instructed her. Ginny nodded as she opened her presents. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hey Lils! Merry Christmas!" Ginny cried as she hugged her best friend. Lily hugged her back.

"Oh wow, I _love your hair band!" she said, marveling at the red and gold striped hair band that had pulled Ginny's hair into a ponytail "It's _gorgeous_!" _

"Mrs. Potter got it for me, I must say, it was really nice of her" she said with a smile. 

"Ginny, lover boy's here!" James called out. Ginny turned to glare at James, before running over to give Remus a big hug and a quick peck on the lips. 

"Merry Christmas" Remus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too" Ginny said shyly. 

Suddenly, Sirius and Peter shot out of the fireplace, coughing and spluttering.

"I _hate traveling by Floo Powder!" Peter cried. Ginny and Lily both giggled. _

"C'mon, you guys can open the presents I got you, I thought it would be a lot nicer if you opened my presents here in front of me" Lily said with a smile. Ginny opened hers and gasped. It was a star gold necklace.

"Wow, thanks Lils, its lovely" Lily smiled and showed Ginny hers which was already around her neck.

"If you ever need to talk to me, just hold the star and say my name, we can talk to each other no matter where we are"

"Cool!" Ginny beamed. Remus tapped Ginny on the shoulder and shifted around uncomfortably.

"Can I speak to you in private?" he asked. Ginny nodded, feeling nervous. Was Remus going to split up with her? They walked into the kitchen and Remus shut the door.

"Look, I guess you noticed that I didn't get you a present, well, it's just, I wanted to give it to you in person, but not in front of them" he said, looking shy. Ginny relaxed, everything was fine. 

"Here" Remus said, handing her a small box. Ginny opened it and gasped. There, nestled in the velvet box was a ring, it was a little diamond that shone in the sunlight. 

"Are you proposing?" she asked with a smile on her face. Remus looked shocked.

"No, not yet" he said with a cough "This is what you might call a special something for a special someone" he said, looking embarrassed. Ginny felt overwhelmed. Remus had said, _no, not yet to proposing, did that mean he would propose when they were old enough?_

"Oh, it's wonderful" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

Suddenly, gasps of shock filled the air. Wondering what was going on, Ginny and Remus walked into the lounge and on seeing something that was completely unexpected, Ginny gasped. 

There, on the TV was Sirius and Lupin, yet they were conversing with each other, not noticing that anyone could see them. It struck Ginny that this must be another time when the Marauders map was doing something unusual and this certainly was unusual. They were looking up at them, so the Marauders map must have been on the table in front of them. Ginny grinned as she ran up to the TV.

"OI! Sirius! Professor Lupin! It's Ginny!" she yelled, jumping up and down in excitement on seeing them. Sirius and Lupin looked down at them and stared in shock. Lupin fell off his chair and Sirius stared in amazement, then he broke into a grin.

"Well, well, hello there Ginny, we were wondering when we'd see you again!" 

**_How is everyone gonna react now that they know that Ginny's from the future? Will Ginny go back to the present time or not? How will everyone in the future react when they see Ginny in the Marauders map?_**

****

**_To Be Continued …_**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone stared at the TV in amazement. _Sirius _was sitting there, smiling broadly at them all. 

"Sirius, it's good to see you again!" Ginny said, looking delighted. Sirius winked at her.

"It's been rather weird not having the youngest Weasley around. Hermione's been complaining that she's the only girl and now she's got no one to have girly chats with" Ginny pulled a face.

"Tell her that I'm really sorry! I can't help being in the past!" Sirius chuckled.

"Hold on a sec!" A moment later, Sirius disappeared as they heard him yelling for Hermione. A hand appeared on the table, then a huge crash could be heard. A moan sounded out and Sirius laughed.

"Moony, you're not supposed to bash your head on the table, dimwit!" Ginny and Lily both burst out laughing.

"Ginny!" A bushy haired girl stopped in front of the map staring down at it. She gasped when she saw the red head.

"Oh, I've missed you so much and-" Suddenly, she was pushed out of the way, only to be replaced by a gangly red head. 

"Gin! You're alright!" Ron said, looking relieved.

"RON! I WAS TALKING TO HER!" Hermione yelled. Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione. 

"She's _my sister, Hermione; I think I should talk to her first!"_

"Ron! Let me talk to Ginny!" 

"Hey, Ginny's probably gonna wanna talk to me more than you two! You never stop bickering!" A male voice sounded out. Ginny squealed.

"Harry!" Everyone gasped on seeing a boy with unruly black hair, glasses and emerald green eyes. He grinned when he saw her.

"Hiya Gin!" Ginny pretended to swoon.

"Oh, it's the _famous Harry Potter" she said in a high-pitched voice. Harry laughed.  _

"Missed me?" he asked.

"Yeah, just as much as I missed everyone else" she said. Harry's face dropped.

"I thought that-"

"I'm over you" She said with a sly grin on her face. Harry looked totally dejected.

"Oh, okay" Ginny immediately felt sympathy for Harry, he looked so miserable.

"Aw, Gin, I've missed ya" Harry's face was replaced by Hermione's "Oh and don't mind Harry, he's just a bit depressed at the moment" 

Ginny looked curious.

"Why?"

"Well, everyone's pointing, staring and whispering about him now" Hermione said, looking sad "They believe the _Daily Prophet_" 

Ginny gasped, looking totally shocked.

"They _believe that garbage?!" she cried. Hermione nodded. _

"Oh, that totally sucks! So, what's going on over there, apart from that?" Ginny asked "Is Snape still being a nasty piece of work?" 

The Marauders and Lily looked shocked on hearing the name "Snape" as they stared between Hermione and Ginny. 

"Yup, he's been told that he has to give Harry, Occulemncy lessons" she said. Ginny looked horrified.

"You're kidding! He'll torture him!" Hermione shrugged.

"There's nothing we can do" Ginny frowned, then she grinned.

"How's Professor Lupin doing?" 

Hermione broke into a huge grin at the mention of their old Professor's name.

"Oh, he's alright, except, there was a full moon last night, so he's a bit tired and … he's been acting a little strange" she said, looking thoughtful.

"Strange? What do you mean by that?" 

"Sort of … moping around, dunno why" Hermione said with a shrug. 

"Oh, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Ginny screamed. 

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone shouted back through the TV. 

"Hermione dear, could I please speak to Ginny? Thank you dear" Ginny froze on realizing that it was her mother! 

"Ginny sweetie, are you alright? Have you been eating properly?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking concerned. Ginny blushed.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine mum" Mrs. Weasley beamed at Lily, James and Remus, but frowned when she clapped eyes on Sirius and Peter.

"I hope you're not hanging around with Sirius" she said in a disapproving manner.

"Oi! What's _wrong with hanging out with me?" Sirius snarled at Mrs. Weasley._

"Well Sirius, I guess it's the fact that you were a trouble-maker in school. I don't want my daughter hanging around with people that are going to get her into trouble" she said sternly. 

"Mum, leave it out, he's fine" Ginny replied lazily. Mrs. Weasley frowned once again.

"Alright, I just don't like the fact that you're hanging around with him. He has been known to act rashly dear and I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you"

"I'm with Professor Lupin, I'm alright!" Ginny retorted. Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that's true. Remus is very trustworthy; he'll look after my baby girl" Ginny blushed and buried her hands in her face.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me!" 

"Sorry dear"

"Lemme talk to Ginny!" Fred's voice could be heard. Ginny beamed at her brother when he smiled broadly at her.

"Hiya little sis, how's it going?" 

"Oh Fred, I'm fine, how are the pranks going?" Ginny questioned. Fred grinned.

"Great, now that you ask. It's a shame we can't send you some extendable ears, I think they might come in use in your time, if you know what I mean" he said with a wink. Ginny smirked.

"Yes, I know" The Marauders and Lily stared at Ginny in amazement. She looked so _mischievous! _

"Professor Lupin? Do you wanna talk to Ginny?" Fred questioned. Muttering could be heard and Fred smirked.

"Hold on a sec, Gin" 

Suddenly, there was a loud scream and Hermione was back.

"Hey Gin, I found out a song that really annoys Professor Lupin!" She said with a mischievous smile.

"What?" 

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? La la la la" Suddenly, Sirius' voice could be heard.

"That's _it! Hermione, I warned you!" Hermione screamed. _

"He's so cute" she giggled as she ran off. Ginny burst out laughing, when she saw Sirius flash past the Marauders map. Eventually, she found herself crying with laughter. Sirius had thrown Hermione over his shoulder, so that she was dangling near the floor.

"Moony, did you see where Hermione went? I can't find her anyway!"

"SIRIUS! PUT ME _DOWN!" Hermione bellowed. Ginny just carried on laughing. Out of nowhere, Lupin appeared. He grinned and blushed slightly when he saw Ginny._

"Hello there, Ginny"

"Hiya Professor Lupin!" Ginny squealed. Lupin groaned.

"I'm not your Professor anymore" Ginny bit her lip.

"Sorry" 

"Hey, just call me Remus or Moony, everyone else does" Ginny nodded. They were both silent for a few minutes, before Lupin spoke up.

"Padfoot, put Hermione down, she looks like she's going to be sick!" he exclaimed "And he calls himself a charmer, I'd say he's lost his touch" Lupin mused. Ginny laughed. Sirius glared at him.

"Thanks Moony, you're a pal" Lupin smirked.

"I know" 

Ginny watched the two friends in amusement, then she heard Hermione's voice yell out.

"I _TOLD you that those two were gay!" Ginny gasped, while Lupin and Sirius stared at her in disbelief._

"Can I?" Sirius asked, looking to Lupin hopefully. Lupin nodded and grinned. Sirius smirked as he walked off. 

"Oi Hermione, I'm feeling horny" Hermione's scream could be heard and Ginny was literally killing herself laughing. Lupin chuckled. 

"This is goddamn hilarious!" James muttered to Lily. Lily nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the TV started to go fuzzy.

"Uh-oh, Ginny I think we're losing a connection" Lupin said, sounding worried. Suddenly, something shot out of the TV as Ginny and Lily screamed. The connection was completely gone as they stared at a fuzzy TV. Ginny looked saddened for a few minutes, before walking over to the thing that had shot out of the TV.

"Aw wicked!" she cried, looking ecstatic. 

"What is it?" Remus asked, looking interested.

"Lils, can I use your CD player?" Ginny questioned excitedly. Lily nodded and Ginny cheered.

"These are the songs that Remus and Sirius made up while we stayed at 12 Grimmauld Place, they're well good!" Everyone looked amused.

"They'll probably sound like two dogs howling" James said amusedly.

"Actually, you'll be surprised at how good they are" Ginny remarked. 

"What are the songs called?" 

"Um … Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me, Take A Look At Me Now, Addicted, Mama Told Me Not To Come and…" Ginny's face brightened "Ah YES! Lullaby! I _love _that song!" 

"What number is it on?" Lily asked.

"Number 4" Ginny told her. A few seconds past as the song started. Ginny singing along in with the song. 

Open her eyes  
Cause her to fall in love with me  
Help me to speak  
Bless me with words that she will feel  
Oh let it rain  
Droplets of sunshine in her life  
Give her the world  
But let it be me she longs to hold  
I can't wait  
I won't wait  
Cos tomorrow's too late  
And I need her right now in my life  
All that I'm praying for  
Is my love finds her a lullaby  
Finds her in the night  
And sings her to sleep  
All that I'm hoping for  
Is my voice finds her like a lullaby  
And sings her to sleep  
She'll wake with me  
Rewind the days   
To when she first laid eyes on me  
Ignite the fire  
Let it burn uncontrollably  
Oh I'm in love   
I've never felt this way before  
Make her feel the same   
And I will ask of you no more  
I can't wait  
I won't wait  
Cos tomorrow's too late  
And I need her right now in my life  
All that I'm praying for  
Is my love finds her like a lullaby  
Finds her in the night  
And sings her to sleep  
All that I'm hoping for   
Is my voice finds her like a lullaby   
And sings her to sleep  
All that I'm hoping for   
Is my voice finds her like a lullaby   
And sings her to sleep  
She'll wake with me

As the song finished, everyone stared at Remus and Sirius in awe.

"Jeez guys, we didn't know you could sing!" James muttered. 

"Neither did we" Remus admitted. 

"Okay, c'mon guys, let's play a game of Truth or Dare!" Lily said suddenly, making everyone jump. 

"I don't wanna play" Ginny said, pulling a face "I think it's boring" Remus nodded in agreement. 

"I don't wanna play either" 

"God, you two are just a barrel of fun, aren't ya?" James questioned sarcastically. Remus checked his watch and jumped up in alarm.

"Damn!" he cried. Everyone stared at him questioningly.

"We were supposed to be back at my house half an hour ago!" He said, rushing to the fireplace. Everyone following him. He picked up some Floo Powder and cried out "Lupin Lodge!" and with that, he disappeared. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = =

"Hey mum, sorry we're late back, we got a little distracted" Remus called from the fireplace. 

"Oh, don't worry about it dear, it's Christmas!" 

Suddenly, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter and Ginny tumbled out of the fireplace, dusting down their robes.

"Ah, hello all" Remus' mother appeared beaming at them all. She had sandy brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Ah, we haven't met" she said, nodding to Ginny "Pleased to meet you, I'm Marie" 

"Uh, pleased to meet you, Mrs. Lupin" Marie waved it away.

"Just call me Marie sweetie, oh MAX, Where are you?" she called out, looking annoyed.

"Coming darling!" A male's voice sounded out. Ginny giggled slightly. He sounded like her father: Arthur Weasley. The man appeared and his eyes twinkled.

"Looks like we've got a full house today! Merry Christmas guys!" 

"Merry Christmas!" They all said in unison.

"This must be Ginny" Max said, giving Ginny an approving look "Remus has told us all about you" Ginny and Remus both blushed madly. 

"Max, don't embarrass them" Marie scolded.

"Alright, alright, I was only saying" Max said defensively. Marie rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Men" she muttered.

"I heard that!" Max said, pretending to look offended "You women are all the same" Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Us _women are all the same?" she questioned, looking offended "Take a look at you men then, you're worse than us women!" _

Remus chuckled as the others stared at her in surprise. Marie beamed at her.

"You said it girl!" Max grumbled and glared at his wife. 

"Oh wow!" Lily suddenly exclaimed, pointing to Ginny's hand "Where did you get _that, Gin?" Ginny looked down to see that Lily was pointing to the ring that Remus bought her. Remus blushed bright red, but grinned when he saw Ginny bit her lip. _

"Uh, someone bought it for me?" she said. 

"More like your _boyfriend" Sirius said with a smirk. Ginny nervously twiddled with her ring._

"So?" 

"Moony, you bought her a _ring?" James asked incredulously. Remus shrugged._

"I just thought she might like it" he said uncomfortably. Marie and Max shared knowing looks. 

"Ginny dear, may I have a word with you?" Marie asked kindly. Ginny paled, was she in trouble? She nodded slowly.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's nothing to worry about" Ginny relaxed slightly as her and Lily left the room. 

Remus shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze, especially his father's. His father grinned and clapped his son on the back.

"Atta boy son! You've got yourself a nice girl there!" Remus smiled nervously, wondering what his mother was saying to Ginny.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = =

"Ginny dear, are you and Remus serious?" Marie questioned. Ginny shrugged.

"We're quite close if that's what you mean" Marie nodded in understanding. 

"I was wondering, have you ever had sex?" She asked. Ginny looked shocked at someone being so blunt about a question like that. She shook her head. Marie smiled, then dove into a drawer and pulled out a packet. 

"I think you might need to practice it on something first" Ginny's eyes widened at what it was. Lily giggled madly.

"Where are the bananas?" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = =

All the guys burst out laughing.

"And-and then he goes, that's a _broom, _you idiot!" They all roared with laughter again. 

Suddenly, a sound like a crack of a whip cut through the air. A scream could be heard from the kitchen, then loud laughter. Everyone stared at each other in confusion.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = =

"I'm _so sorry!" Ginny stuttered, her face as red as her hair. She'd tried putting the condom on a banana, but it had shot off the banana and hit Marie in the eye. Marie was looking extremely amused, while Ginny had her head buried in her hands._

"I've come to a conclusion" Ginny said seriously "I am _never _going to use condoms! Either I'm going to stay a virgin for the rest of my life or take morning pills" 

Lily laughed even harder, while Marie patted Ginny soothingly on the back.

"It was a mistake, don't worry dear, here take it and put it in your purse, trust me, it'll come in handy" 

"God, Lily's never going to let me live this down" Ginny muttered to herself. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = =

"What happened?" Max asked at the dinner table as everyone stuffed their faces with food. Marie gave him a look which meant that they'd talk about it later. Lily kept bursting into random giggles, with Ginny giving her death glares. 

"The flying condom" Lily murmured, then she burst out into hysterical laughter.

"THAT'S IT!" Ginny screamed, lunging at Lily. They both went flying backwards as Ginny smacked Lily round the head "Mention it again and I'll personally humiliate you in front of the whole school!" Lily gulped and shut up after that. Marie couldn't help glancing amusedly at Ginny every now and then. Remus was most curious as to what was going on and dying to know. He asked Ginny as soon as everyone had left.

"It was a girl thing" she muttered. Remus gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"C'mon tell me"

"Well, Lily likes to call it the "flying condom" Ginny said, burying her head in her hands once again. Remus blinked a few moments, before bursting out into hysterical laughter. 

"Don't laugh too much son, you're gonna be doing the same thing later on" Max informed him. Remus paled as he turned back to Ginny, who smiled. They both looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

**_To Be Continued …_**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Ginny awoke to suitcases at the front door and Max and Marie Lupin were rushing around all over the place.

"No, Max dear, your wand's over there" she sighed in irritation.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Oh, Ginny sweetheart. I'm sorry, but Max and I just received an urgent call in Australia, we'll be gone for a few days. Now, tell Remus that he's to look after you properly and when we get back, I want to have a look at that Charms' project of yours. Try not to study too hard though" she added with a wink. Ginny blushed and nodded shyly. 

"Max, are you ready to go? We need to be there in ten minutes!" Marie shrieked. 

"Alright, alright, sheesh woman, keep your hair on" Max mumbled "Ready?" Max asked. Marie nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready" 

At the same time, they both stepped into the fireplace and yelled out "AUSTRALIAN HOTEL!" and with that, they both disappeared. It took exactly five seconds for Ginny to process the fact that Remus and her were alone … in an empty house, with no one, but each other for company. Ginny allowed herself a broad smile as she entered the kitchen. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

As she hummed to one of her favourite songs, while pulling a plate out from the cupboard, she gasped on feeling an arm wind around her waist.

"Good morning" the voice whispered in her ear. Ginny smiled as she kissed Remus on the cheek "I heard mum and dad go, they can never do things quietly" he said with a shake of his head. Ginny giggled as she searched the kitchen in search of food.

"What are you looking for?" Remus questioned.

"Uh, just something to eat … hey, do you have garlic?" Ginny asked suddenly. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, well, I get hyper on garlic and well …" she trailed off, blushing as red as her hair. Remus chuckled as he pulled her close to him. 

"You know, you look quite fetching in just boxers" Ginny observed in amusement. Remus grinned. 

"I'm gonna go and get changed, okay? We need to start on that Charms' project. Work first, fun later, that's my motto" Ginny said as she left the kitchen. Remus rolled his eyes as he shook his head in amusement. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Now, there's the Cheering Charm, um, and-and the levitating charm, _Wingardium Leviosa_" Ginny let out a cry of frustration as she threw the book to the floor.

"This is hopeless! None of the books have anything we need, it only has two charms in there and it doesn't give us any information on them!" Remus stared at her with his intense hazel eyes.

"Relax, we're two bright students, we'll get through it" Ginny snorted.

"Correction, _you're the bright student, not me" _

Remus rolled his eyes as he pulled Ginny onto his lap and started massaging her shoulders.

"You're way too tense for starters. Don't let it get to you. We'll get through it together, trust me" Ginny reluctantly relaxed and leaned next to Remus with a sigh. Remus smiled as he kissed her lightly on the neck. 

Ginny giggled as she turned to face him, but she was immediately caught with his lips. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, before Ginny pulled away.

"No-we-we need to work!" she said breathlessly. 

"We can do that later, c'mon please, just-just another kiss" he pleaded. Ginny shook her head and picked up the book that she'd thrown on the ground. 

"_Puh-lease" He pleaded again. Ginny simply smiled as she shook her head once again. _

"It's not like you to want to make-out. You normally want to work first" Ginny told him. Remus nodded and grinned wolfishly.

"You bring out my wild side though" 

Ginny blushed and opened the book. Remus sniggered slightly as he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You might want to try turning the book around, you're reading it upside down" he informed her. Ginny gave him a playful hit on the arm and proceeded to read. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Later on that evening, after Ginny had woken up from a needed rest from studying, she yawned slightly and made her way to leave the room. She realized that it was dark and, glancing at her watch, it was eight o' clock. Wondering what Remus was up to, she opened the door and gasped. In the room was a tiny table with two candles alit. The room was dark and romantic music was playing in the background. Ginny looked around confusedly, where was Remus? She walked over to the table and sat down. 

Almost instantly as soon as she'd sat down, Remus had made his entrance from the kitchen with an apron on and he had a charming smile on his face. When he spoke, it was an accent. 

"Hello, m'lady and how may I serve you this evening?" Ginny stifled a giggle as she picked up the menu that Remus had made. She bit her lip as she scanned it.

"May I please have the fish and chips?" she asked politely, while staring at him amusedly. Remus smiled and bowed as he left the room. A moment later, he reappeared holding two plates of fish and chips. Ginny couldn't help grinning. This was hilarious! 

"And what would m'lady like to drink?" he asked.

"Just a still water, please, kind sir" She told him, batting her eyelashes. He smirked as he left, then quickly reappeared with the glass of water. 

"One sec" he ran into the kitchen, threw off the apron and ran back in, seating himself in the chair opposite her.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up at work" he told her. Ginny immediately burst out laughing. Remus grinned madly as he started laughing too. 

"That-was-hi-hi-hilarious!" Ginny cried. Remus' shoulders shook as he laughed again. Ginny suddenly stopped laughing and moved her chair round to his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for this" she whispered. Remus put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'd do _anything for you" he whispered back. Ginny looked up, eyes watering as she kissed him. Remus kissed back just as passionately, his hands reached for her top, but he pulled away when he felt her hesitate. _

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" His sentence was cut off when Ginny's lips pressed against his. 

"I want to" she murmured. 

"Wait, don't you want to have a few drinks first?" Remus suggested. Ginny shook her head.

"I want to remember it; after all, it'll be my first time" Remus hesitated.

"I just-don't want to force you"

"You won't be. _Trust me" Ginny added, seeing the doubt on Remus' face._

"Can you keep a secret?" Remus whispered in her ear. Ginny nodded "I'm still a virgin also" He said, blushing slightly. Ginny smiled.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of!" she exclaimed.

"I guess" he said with a small smile on his face. Ginny leaned in and kissed him, reaching for the buttons on his top. Remus doing the same. One thing was for sure, this was a night neither of them were going to forget …

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Ginny burst into hysterical laughter the next morning. After their "love-making" session, they'd both gotten completely drunk and without realizing it, they'd changed into each other's clothes. They were both in Remus' room, (which had a double bed) and Remus had his arms wrapped around Ginny's waist, while looking completely content. His eyes screwed tightly shut when his sensitive ears heard Ginny's laughter.

"Remus? Wake up!" Remus blearily opened his eyes.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Should I be calling you Ginny now?" She asked in amusement.

"What?" he murmured, sitting up right and rubbing his eyes. He looked down at what he was wearing and his eyes widened. 

"When did this happen?" he yelped.

"Uh, I think it might've happened when we both got drunk, although, I must say, I don't really remember it"

"Me neither" 

They both looked at each other and started laughing madly. Both of them looked utterly ridiculous in each other's clothes. 

"I'm gonna go and change, then I'm gonna go and get something to eat, I'm starving!" Ginny exclaimed, making to get up, but Remus pulled her back into bed.

"Where's my morning kiss?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Ginny giggled as Remus nibbled at her ear.

"Remus, stop it" she said, wriggling out of his grip and kissing him squarely on the mouth "I love you" she whispered seductively. Remus grinned.

"I love you too" then he chuckled "The condoms weren't that bad, were they?" he added. Ginny's jaw dropped as she blushed bright red.

"I thought we agreed _not to talk about that!" Remus laughed._

"I couldn't help it. Wait, I suppose I'm going to have to be punished now, aren't I?" he asked. Ginny smirked.

"Yep"

"What is it?"

"You're not allowed to snog me all day" Remus froze, looking shocked.

"You're joking, right?"  Ginny grinned evilly.

"Nope" 

"Oh, uh, we're going to James' later on today" Remus told her. Ginny's head snapped up.

"Since when did we agree to that?" 

"Um, he sort of called when you were asleep, so I said yes, I _thought _you might've wanted to see Lily" he said defensively. Ginny stared at him.

"Lily's gonna be there? She hates James!"

"I know, but she said that she'll go for you" He told her. Ginny hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's get ready then" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Hi guys" Ginny said brightly as soon as they stepped out of the Potters' fireplace.

"Hey Ginny, Remus, how're you two doing?" James asked from the sofa. Remus and Ginny glanced at each other, then nodded.

"We're fine" 

"I've still got a headache" Remus moaned. 

"Well, you shouldn't have drunk so much then" Ginny told him. Remus rolled his eyes. Lily shot up and gave Ginny a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you!" She told her. Ginny smiled. 

"Wait, holds on a sec, you two both look different" Sirius observed, eyeing them both curiously. James nodded in thought, wondering what it was that was making them look different. 

"Are your parents in?" Remus asked. James shook his head and smiled slightly.

"No, thank god" 

"I'VE GOT IT!" Sirius yelled, shooting up from the sofa as if he'd received an electric shock. He was pointing at both Ginny and Remus with maddening eyes and a huge grin on his face. Ginny and Remus glanced at each other, worriedly. 

"You two-you-YOU SHAGGED!" He shouted. It was silent for a few minutes, before James spoke up.

"Padfoot, don't be stupid, they can't have-" but he stopped and stared at the couple in front of them when they both blushed crimson. Lily gasped as she stared at Ginny with a silly grin on her face. 

"You-you did?!" James cried "I'd never have thought it-Moony, you animal!" Remus smiled weakly, while Ginny had suddenly found it very interesting to stare at his feet. 

"Will you stop staring at my feet? It's unnerving" Remus said suddenly, making Ginny jump. Remus grinned as he noticed that their lips were mere inches from each other, but Ginny pushed him away and smirked.

"I said no snogging for today" she told him. Remus' face dropped.

"But-but, that's not fair!" 

"How so? You _promised me you wouldn't bring it up and you did! _That _wasn't fair!" _

"Oh, alright" he grumbled, glaring at her. 

"Ginny, c'mon, let's go and have a girly chat, while the guys talk about whatever" Lily said, grabbing her arm and hauling her from the room. It was silent, until Sirius decided to break it.

"Moony, I didn't know you had it in you!" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"So, what was it like?" Lily asked excitedly as she sat down next to Ginny in the spare bedroom.

"Well, how do the words "Wow" and "Amazing" sound to you? Does it describe it enough for you?" Lily shook her head.

"I want details" Ginny stared at her.

"Details? Like how?"

"Like, tell me what happened"

"Oh, well, he stuck his thing in my vagina" she told her.

"GINNY!"

"What?" she asked innocently "It's true"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! ERGH, YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

"Alright, alright, stop shouting, I've got a headache" Ginny mumbled. Lily calmed down, looking interested again.

"Well, what happened _before you lost your virginity"_

"Oh that" Ginny said brightly as her eyes glazed over "Oh, Lils, it was _so romantic. Well, I'd just woken up from a little rest and …"_

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"I just can't get over it. Our little Moony's all grown up" Sirius said, wiping away a fake tear. Remus snorted.

"Padfoot shut it" 

"Suddenly, a yell surprised them all.

"GINNY!" They all glanced at each other, only to hear "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! ERGH, YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" 

James grinned as he looked to Sirius.

"Did you somehow manage to pollute her mind along with taking her virginity, mate?" Remus shook his head.

"If anything, _she's the one who's corrupted __me, yesterday, believe it or not, I __didn't want to study!" Everyone looked completely shocked at this news._

"You _didn't?" Sirius let out a low whistle._

"I love this girl, she's amazing" 

**_To Be Continued …_**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, some of the memories in this are made up by yours truly! Enjoy! 

Ginny sighed dreamily as she finished telling Lily what happened. Lily was looking dreamy-eyed.

"That is _so romantic!" Lily told her. _

"I know" Ginny stood up and walked over near the wardrobe, but she tripped and fell. She gasped as she fell through the door. Lily gasped.

"Oh, Ginny, are you alright?" Ginny moaned as she rubbed her head.

"I did not enjoy my trip, so don't bother asking" 

Lily giggled as Ginny made to stand up and banged her head against the door. Suddenly, Ginny let out an audible gasp.

"What's wrong?" 

"Is that what I think it is?" 

"What is it?" Lily asked, looking curious.

"Is that a Pensieve? And what's one doing in a wardrobe?" Ginny questioned. Lily shrugged.

"It's Potter's. How would I know?" Ginny sighed in irritation and rolled her eyes.

"For goodness' sake Lils, just call him James" Lily pulled a face and crossed her arms.

"I'll call him James, when he starts calling me Lily" 

"Let's ask him if we can use the Pensieve, I can show you some of my memories!" Ginny said excitedly. Lily nodded enthusiastically. They ran downstairs as fast as they could and threw themselves into the living room where the boys were seated.

"Oi James, is-this-yours?" Ginny asked breathlessly. James' eyes widened when he saw Ginny holding the Pensieve. 

"Where'd you find that?" he demanded. Ginny shrugged.

"I accidentally fell into the wardrobe in your spare room and I found it. I was hoping that we could use it, so I can show you my memories" Sirius' eyes lit up immediately as he looked at James hopefully. James grinned as he nodded.

"I wouldn't mind having a look. Everyone else up for it?" Everyone nodded with grins on their faces. Ginny put her thoughts into the Pensieve with a grim look on her face.

"Prepared to be shocked, amused and upset, oh and I've seen some of Harry's memories, so his memories might show up at some point" she informed them. They all plunged themselves into Ginny's thoughts. 

_It was in Flourish and Blotts, Harry staggered over to where Ginny was standing and dumped the books in her cauldron. _

_"You have these" Harry mumbled to her "I'll buy my own-"_

_"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Harry whirled around and came face-to-face with Draco Malfoy._

"That's Draco Malfoy, Lucius' son" Ginny explained to the Marauders and Lily "He's a nasty piece of work!" 

_"_Famous_ Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop__ without making the front page" _

_"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. She glared at Malfoy. Malfoy smirked._

_"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend!_" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as she went quiet and instead, stared worriedly at Harry, who was glaring at Malfoy. _

"Oh god, that was when I fancied Harry, it was _so _embarrassing!" Ginny groaned. James grinned as he looked to Ginny. 

"It wasn't funny!" 

_"Well, well, well-Arthur Weasley" _

_"Lucius" said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly. _

_"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear" said Lucius "All those extra raids, I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this" he said, holding up a battered copy of Transfiguration "Obviously not" _

The Marauders stared in amazement as Arthur threw a punch at Lucius and they went flying to the ground.

"Go Arthur!" Sirius cheered. 

_As they were broken apart by Hagrid, Lucius thrust the Transfiguration book into Ginny's hands. _

_"Here, girl-take your book-it's the best your father can give you-" Pulling himself of Hagrid's grip, he beckoned Draco and swept from the shop._

Ginny whimpered as she watched herself stare at the Transfiguration book.

_It was Harry on the broom. It was obviously a Quidditch match against Slytherin. Harry was flying at full speed, trying to avoid a bludger. _

Ginny gritted her teeth, looking angry.

"I _hate Malfoy!" she hissed._

_"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Malfoy laughed as Harry quickly avoided another hit from the rogue bludger. Suddenly, Harry spotted the Snitch behind Malfoy's ear and sped after it. Malfoy ducked out of the way as Harry flew with his hand outstretched. The bludger came out of nowhere and smacked Harry's arm. Harry let out a yell as he changed his arm and made a grab for the Snitch with his good arm. Suddenly, he turned around and landed on the ground. A yell sounded out._

_"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee Jordan's voice yelled. The Gryffindors cheered. _

The Marauders all started cheering as Lily sighed in irritation. 

"I bet he laps up all the praise like his father" Ginny raised an eyebrow in amusement and shook her head.

"He's _nothing like James, apart from he sneaks around the castle at night. That's it" James' jaw dropped._

"_What?!" Ginny giggled at everyone's amazement. _

_Harry fell to the floor as a dwarf sat on him. Harry gasped as he tried to get free._

"Oh no!" Ginny gasped as she blushed bright red. Everyone stared at her curiously. 

"I made up a Valentine for Harry, it's pretty awful, but this was when I was like head-over-heels in love with him" she said, putting her hands over her face.

_"Now here is your Valentine: His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard, I wish he were mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord" _

Everyone was literally crying with laughter. Ginny blushed even redder as Remus clutched his stomach from laughing.

"That's hilarious!" James howled. 

_Malfoy looked furious and as Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, he yelled spitefully at her "I don't think Potter liked your Valentine much!" Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into her classroom. _

Lily looked horrified. 

"That was totally out of order!"

_In Ginny's second year on the train, Ginny stumbled into the compartment which was pitch black._

Ginny grinned as she yelled out "Professor Lupin's about to show" and as soon as she said that…

_"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. Everyone turned to stare at the man standing in front of them. His eyes were alert and wary._

_"Stay where you are!" he said in the same hoarse voice. _

"I don't look too good" Remus observed. 

"Full moon the night before" Ginny told him. Remus nodded.

"Ah, that would explain it" 

_In Hogwarts, Ginny giggled as she sat next to her friend. She had straight blonde hair that fell down to her waist and blue eyes._

_"Ah, __Willow__, he's so cute! I mean, did you see how he taught the class?" Ginny asked, looking dreamy-eyed. __Willow__ stared at her friend in amusement. _

_"You've got the hots for Professor Lupin" __Willow__ sang. Ginny glared at her friend as she glanced at two girls sitting near them and eyeing them angrily. Ginny laughed nervously as she made to get up and leave the Great Hall._

"Argh, I hate those two! They were so bitchy!" Ginny spat. 

_"Oi Weasley!" Ginny whirled around and came face-to-face with the two girls from the table._

_"Yeah, what?"_

_"You like Professor Lupin?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. _

_"So what if I do? What's it to you?" _

_"Stay away from him! He's ours!" Ginny bit her lip as she stared at them in amusement._

_"Right, as if Professor Lupin would go after two twelve year olds" she said as she burst out laughing. _

_"It's not funny Weasley, we're being totally serious!" _

_"Then you need to get a life! Freaks!" she yelled as she ran off. _

"Although, I'm not one to talk when I was exactly the same" Ginny said, shaking her head. 

_Snape stood in front of the class, sneering at everyone. _

_"Today, we shall be studying werewolves" he told them. Ginny's eyes widened as if realizing something. She stared off into space as she whispered "Poor Professor Lupin" _

"Hold on? You figured it out! And is that _Snape?"_ James asked, looking incredulous. Ginny nodded.

"He's evil! Yet, Remus has always tried to be civil. It never worked. I didn't realize how much you and Snape hated each other" she said, turning to Sirius "Well, that was until I saw you two glaring evilly at each other and pointing your wands at each other's throats" 

Sirius nodded, his eyes narrowed.

"I hate him" 

_The next scene was Harry's memory. They were walking out of the Shrieking Shack; Snape was unconscious, while Ron and Lupin were attached to Pettigrew by chains. Hermione, Harry and Sirius were walking slowly behind them. _ 

"Why's Peter tied up in chains?" James questioned, looking puzzled. 

"He's a traitor to his own friends, that's why" she snapped, glaring at Peter. Peter stared at shock. 

_"I just can't believe that Pettigrew would betray my mum and dad" Harry muttered "He sold them out to Voldemort, but I'm glad it was him and not Lupin" he said with a smile. Sirius grinned as he suddenly stopped and flung out a hand to stop Harry walking. Harry looked at him in confusion. He followed Sirius' gaze and his eyes widened. Their party was bathed in moonlight and Lupin had gone rigid. His limbs were shaking and snarling could be heard. Suddenly, Hermione gasped._

_"Oh my god!__ He didn't take his Potion tonight! He's not safe!" Harry's eyes widened in panic. _

_"RON!" He yelled as he tried to run forward, but Sirius stopped him._

_"Run" he whispered urgently "Get out of here, I'll save Ron-"_

_There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws. Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. He bounded forward and seized the werewolf around the neck. They were locked jaw-to-jaw, claw ripping at each other-_

"Oh god" Remus said, looking extremely pale. Sirius' jaw had dropped as he stared at the fight.

"Don't worry" Ginny assured them "Everything will be fine" 

_Hermione's scream alerted Harry. He turned to see Pettigrew diving for Lupin's wand. There was a bang-a burst of light-and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Harry ran forward._

_"Expelliarmus!" he cried "Stay where you are!" But it was too late, Pettigrew had transformed. _

"Is Ron-?" Peter asked in a shaky voice. Ginny shook her head.

"No, you just knocked him unconscious, I think" 

_Now, it's Ginny's summer before going into fourth year. (I couldn't be bothered to go into third year). _

_"Oh, shut up Sirius, you're talking a whole load of garbage!" Ginny snapped, looking annoyed. Sirius pretended to look offended._

_"I would never do such a thing Ginny, how could you say that?" Ginny rolled her eyes as Lupin chuckled. _

_"Do you know that if you and Harry changed eye colour and Harry got rid of his scar, you two would look just like Lily and James. They were so sweet together"_

_"Yeah, when Lily eventually went out with him and married him" Lupin added. Ginny laughed._

_"He really does have her eyes though, it's kinda scary. Especially when he goes through a 'Lily' phase" Sirius said with a grin._

_"What do you mean by that?" Ginny questioned._

_"Well, for instance, when we told him about how we hexed Snape cos he got on our nerves. He turned into Lily and started saying how wrong we were to just attack someone for no reason"_

_"And it's freaky how he sounds just like her" Lupin said. Ginny giggled. _

_"I think Lily's rubbed off on him! I thought he'd be just like Prongs, but he isn't" _

_"He isn't James, Sirius" Ginny reminded him. Sirius narrowed his eyes at her._

_"I know that!" he snapped "I don't need you _and_ your mother telling me that! Of course I know who Harry is!" Ginny held up her hands in defense._

_"Okay, okay, it's just I think my mum's right in that department, you _do _compare Harry to James a lot. That's all" Sirius mumbled something and glared at her. _

_"Whatever" _

_Lupin stared in amusement at Ginny and Sirius. They looked like they were in a staring competition. Sirius blinked and Ginny leapt up in triumph._

_"Hah! I beat you! Loser!" She said, sticking out her tongue and walking off with her head held high. Lupin burst out laughing as Sirius sulked._

"Sirius, I never thought I'd see you give a fourteen year old a staring contest" James said, looking amused. Lily was looking absolutely horrified.

"I MARRY _HIM!" She shrieked, pointing at James. Ginny nodded._

"Yeah, but it's a good thing. Harry defeats You-Know-Who and the wizarding world has peace for fourteen years" She explained. 

"I knew you couldn't resist me Evans" James said with a grin.

"Not until seventh year anyway" Ginny added. James' grin faded slightly.

"I've got to wait two years?!" he sputtered. Ginny nodded.

"Yep!" 

_"I'll look after her Molly, don't worry" Lupin said with an assuring smile. Mrs. Weasley nodded. _

_"Take care and I'll give you permission to yell at her if she gets out of hand" _

_"Oh, such a punishment" Ginny muttered under her breath. Sirius stepped out from the kitchen, with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Going somewhere Moony?" _

_"Yeah, I'm taking Ginny to Hogsmeade, she's bored and I need to get something while I'm there anyway" Sirius nodded. _

_"Planning on doing anything while you're there?" he asked. _

_"Yeah, we're planning to elope" Ginny said with a grin. Sirius and Lupin stared at her in shock._

_"Ginny Weasley!"__ Lupin said, looking wide-eyed._

_"I'm joking!" _

_"I'd never have thought she'd say something like that! I guess she isn't such a goody-goody after all" _

Ginny was clutching her stomach from laughter. Remus and Sirius were chuckling as Lily literally cried from laughter.

_On arriving in Hogsmeade, Lupin and Ginny went into The Three Broomsticks and ordered two Butterbeers. _

_"Sirius is weird" Ginny commented. Lupin raised an eyebrow as he surveyed Ginny over his glass._

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"He always acts like a fifteen year old" she said. Lupin grinned. _

_"I know" Suddenly, the colour drained from Lupin's face as his eyes widened. Ginny watched Lupin in confusion as he sunk down in his chair, trying to hide himself._

_"Uh, Remus, what are you-?" _

_"Remus?__ Remus Lupin?" Lupin groaned as he sat back up again, eyeing the female wearily. _

"Oh god!" Remus groaned "Not Miranda! She's so annoying!" 

"I hate her" Ginny commented. 

_Miranda sat down next to Lupin and shuffled up closer to him. Ginny's eyes widened as she saw her put her hand on Lupin's knee. _

_"I'm just going to go and get another Butterbeer" she blurted out as she rushed off to the bar. Lupin glared at Miranda and slapped her hand away._

_"What are you doing here? Why can't you just leave me alone? Can't you see I'm busy?" he hissed._

_"Oh Remus, spending your time with a fourteen year old isn't exactly being busy, is it?" she said, eyeing him with amusement. _

_"Oh, leave me alone, why don't you? Get the message Miranda, I-don't-like-you!" he said, annunciating each word slowly for her. Miranda's jaw dropped as she watched Lupin stand up. His eyes widened when he saw Ginny being smacked around the head by a boy whom looked like a Slytherin sixth year. She fell to the floor, her hand over the place where he'd smacked her._

_"C'mon Weasley, get up, I wanna have some fun!" He jeered at her. Ginny sobbed as she backed away from him in fear. A pair of hands roughly grabbed the Slytherin from the back and roughly pushed him out of the pub. Ginny cried as Lupin knelt down next to her and hugged her. Rosemerta knelt down as well and muttered something kindly in Ginny's ear. Ginny nodded and sniffed. Lupin smiled softly at her as he seated her in a chair. Miranda let out a gasp as she watched Lupin care for the red-head. _

_"It looks like a job for Mr. Moony" Lupin said as he eyed his victim. Ginny stopped crying and stared. _

Remus laughed as James, Sirius and Lily watched on in curiosity. 

_Lupin put a finger to his lips as he quickly whipped out his wand, muttered something and casually put his wand back into his pocket. Lupin pretended to be having a conversation with Ginny, before an enraged cry sounded out. Ginny looked over to see Miranda with her skin and hair changing different colours every two seconds. She burst into noisy tears as Lupin merely shrugged and sipped his Butterbeer. _

_Ginny giggled as Lupin sniggered. Miranda got up from where she was sitting and stormed over to Lupin and Ginny._

_"YOU!"__ She screamed, pointing madly at Ginny "YOU DID THIS!" Ginny looked at her innocently._

_"I didn't do anything" _

_"YOU DID! YOU LITTLE COW, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME, YOU BITCH!" Ginny's jaw dropped as Miranda raised her hand, but her hand was stopped in mid-air by Lupin's firm grip around her wrist._

_"I don't think so" he replied coldly. Miranda gawked at him._

_"You're sticking up for a little kid, Remus! That is so unlike you!" _

_"She happens to be one of my best friends, Miranda, now, if you don't mind, we were having a nice little chat before you came along accusing the innocent"_

_"SHE PRANKED ME!"_

_"Actually, that was me" Lupin said with an evil grin "I didn't hang around with James, Sirius and Peter for nothing, what do you think we were famous for?" _

_Miranda gaped at him, unable to say anything. She fled from the pub with her hands over her face. Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from laughing._

_"Go on laugh" Lupin told her. Ginny's shoulders shook as she burst into hysterical laughter. Lupin grinned as he cleared his throat. _

_"I guess we'd better get going otherwise I think your mum might think I've kidnapped you" _

_"That wouldn't be so bad, it would be a lot quieter without my brothers and my mum yelling all the time" she said, looking thoughtful. Lupin shook his head as they made to leave, but right at the last minute, he flung his hand out to stop her. Ginny looked up at him in confusion._

_"Ginny, hide" he whispered. She looked to the doors and gasped. Three Death Eaters had filed in. Ginny flung herself behind the bar and watched worriedly. _

_"Ah, Lupin, so good to see you.__ We were hoping to run into you" One Death Eater snarled. Lupin clenched his hand around his wand._

_"May I ask as to why?"  _

_"Well, you're a part of the Order, aren't you? NOW!" All three Death Eaters pulled out their wands and aimed them at Lupin._

_"You need to be eliminated, Lupin, this place isn't big enough for the Order and the Death Eaters. Goodbye!" _

_"NO!" Ginny screamed, standing in front of him and blocking Lupin from view. _

_"Ah, what do we have here?" A Death Eater said, sounding interested. _

_"Ginny, what do you think you're doing?" Lupin hissed "Run" _

_"No, I'm not leaving. The Order needs you" _

_"Ah, how touching. A little girl defending the werewolf" The Death Eaters sniggered heartily. Lupin growled. _

_Suddenly, Lupin pushed Ginny out of the way as one of the Death Eaters cast a spell. He went flying backwards and hit his head, knocking him unconscious. Ginny screamed and ran to him. She felt his pulse and felt relieved when it was still beating. As the Death Eaters made to hex another innocent bystander, Ginny let out an angry howl. No one knew it, but she was an Animagus. A white wolf, to be exact. She'd started to learn how to become one in her second year at school and succeeded in the summer that was still going on now. She leapt onto the counter, snarling with saliva dripping from her mouth. The Death Eaters froze in fear as the wolf charged towards them. She let out a howl as she bit one of them in the leg, then knocked another one to the ground. _

"Bloody hell!" Remus murmured "Is that you?" he questioned Ginny. Ginny nodded with a broad smile on her face.

"Yep" 

_ As the Death Eaters fled, Ginny immediately turned back into human form and knelt down next to Lupin as he stirred._

_"Are they gone?" he whispered. Ginny nodded._

_"Yeah" _

_"Promise me that you won't mention this to anyone in the Order"_

_Ginny linked her pinky finger with his._

_"Promise" _

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Lily cooed.

"Ah, shut it, but that was bloody amazing, Gin" Sirius said with a nod of approval.

_"Ginny, poke me again and you'll regret it" Lupin told her calmly._

_"POKE!" She yelled as she poked him in the shoulder._

_"That's it!" he yelled as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Ginny screamed as she hung limply over next to his back. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. _

_"Moony, want some help?"_

_"No, I'll handle this on my own, now, where are the belts?" he asked. Ginny froze._

_"B-Belts?!" she cried. _

_"Yep, you're gonna be whipped darlin'" Sirius told her with a twisted grin on his face. Ginny paled as she started kicking and screaming._

_"AAHH! Put me down!" Lupin grunted as he held onto her tightly so that she didn't fall. _

_"Stop squirming! I'm not going to do anything really!" _

"Whipped! Ah, brilliant one guys!" James exclaimed as he roared with laughter.

_"C'mon, I need someone to help me out in the kitchen" Mrs. Weasley called out "It's either Sirius or Remus" Sirius and Lupin stared at each other._

_"Wanna game of rock, paper, scissors for it?" Lupin nodded._

_"Out of three, right?" _

_"Yeah" _

_Ginny watched in amusement as Lupin won all three. Sirius groaned._

_"Great, another night to help cooking with the dragon" _

_"SIRIUS BLACK, I HEARD THAT!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. Ginny giggled. Harry jumped down from the stairs and smiled._

_"Hey Gin"_

_"And you're doing it again" Ginny said with a shake of her head. Harry stopped with his arm raised, about to mess up his hair. _

_"I dunno why I started doing it" Harry said, looking annoyed. Lupin looked amused._

_"You're turning into your father" _

_"Great" Harry said, unenthusiastically "I wanna be my own person" Ginny pulled a sympathetic face._

_"So, Gin" Harry said, plopping down in the seat next to her "found out the password to the Map yet?" he questioned. Ginny shook her head._

_"Nope, but I think I'm getting close" _

_"Well" Lupin told her "It's "I solemnly swear …" He trailed off when he saw Ginny with her hands over her ears._

_"I can't hear you! LALALALALA!" Harry laughed as Lupin sniggered. _

The Marauders burst out laughing as Lily watched on in amusement.

_"GINNY! HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Ginny muttered something incoherent under her breath before picking up her trunk. _

_Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something, she thought. Her eyes widened in realization that the Marauders map was under her bed! She dashed to the bed and pulled it out, before laying it on a small table next to her trunk. _

_"Ginny, are you ready to go?" Ron asked as he poked his head round the door. She nodded as she picked up her trunk. _

_"I'm ready, I sure am gonna miss staying here. It sort of feels like home" Ron nodded in agreement. _

_"C'mon sis, let's go" As Ginny took a step forward, she slipped on a sweet wrapper that she'd dropped on the floor the night before and fell backwards. Ron ran forward and held his hand out, but before his hand reached hers, Ginny had gone from falling backwards to completely disappeared._

"That was how I came to be in this time!" Ginny cried, pointing at the Map that had swallowed her up. The Marauders looked at it strangely.

"But how? We didn't enchant it to do that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"That's so weird" James agreed.

"Well, if anyone from my time comes for me, I'm not going back" she informed them "I don't really have much of a life in that time" 

"Hey, you seemed to be pretty good friends with Remus and Sirius"

"But of course, what did you expect James?" James laughed. She became unnerved at how Sirius was staring at her. His eyes were filled with something that she couldn't quite comprehend. 

As they entered the Potters' living room, she told them that she wanted to be alone for a while because she was tired. Everyone agreed and told her they'd wake her up in a little while. As Ginny flopped onto the bed and sighed, she heard someone enter the room. Turning around, she came face-to-face with Sirius.

"Sirius, what's up?" she asked. Sirius walked straight over to her and pressed his lips against hers. Ginny, in shock, pushed him away, staring at him worriedly.

"Sirius?" she replied shakily.

"Ginny" he breathed "I'm in love with you" 


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny stared at Sirius lost for words.

"_What?!" she cried "Sirius? Are you joking or what cos this isn't funny" Ginny told him. Sirius shook his head as he tried to put his arms around her waist. Ginny backed away, feeling horrified as realization struck her. Sirius _wasn't _playing around, he was actually being serious! (No pun intended)._

"Ginny, I meant what I said, I _do _love you. You can call me crazy, but it's true" 

"Sirius, I-I'm in love with Remus" she replied shakily "I don't love you" 

Sirius' eyes darkened slightly as his face contorted into anger. 

"Remus!" He spat out the name as if it was a dirty swear word "What's he got that I haven't?" he demanded. 

"It's not that!" she said quickly "It's just that I've been with him a lot longer and-and you and I don't really know each other that well and-" her sentence was cut off abruptly by Sirius pressing his lips against hers once again. Ginny roughly pushed him away and slapped him hard around the face.

"How _dare you!" she screamed "That's why I don't like you!" she yelled as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve "Now, get out of my way!" But Sirius merely stood his ground as he planted himself firmly in front of the door. _

"Move!" Ginny shouted. Sirius shook his head.

"No way, I just told you that I love you Gin, are you sure that you aren't hiding any feelings? You can be honest with me" he said flirtatiously. Ginny scowled. 

"Get out of my way _Black!" she screamed as she tried to push him out of the way, but to no avail, Sirius was a lot stronger than she was. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to him. Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes, she didn't like this and to be perfectly honest, Sirius was starting to scare her. _

"Hey, shush, don't cry" he said soothingly as he tried to hug her, but she pushed him away once again. Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Ginny, are you alright in there?" It was Lily! Ginny's eyes widened as she tried to shove past Sirius and run out to Lily, but he quickly whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend a little time with me first?" Ginny pushed away from him in disgust, ran over to Lily and enveloped her with a hug.

"Oh Lils, I _so need to talk to you!" she whispered as the tears started to flow. Lily nodded as she glanced at Sirius suspiciously. _

"Alright, wait a minute, I'll ask if we can use a different room" She told her as she made to walk downstairs, but Ginny grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave on my own up here with _him_!" she hissed as she glanced to Sirius, who was eyeing her with a raised eyebrow. Lily nodded and smiled as she took Ginny's hand and they both made their way downstairs. 

"Potter?" Lily questioned as she walked into the living room "Is it alright if Ginny and I use your room for a moment, we need to talk alone, away from you lot" she stated bluntly. James blinked a few times, then nodded slowly. Remus watched Ginny with concern.

"Are you alright?" he questioned. Ginny simply sniffed as she looked to Lily. Lily nodded to Remus.

"It's a girl thing" she told them as they quickly dashed to James' room and shut the door. As soon as Lily turned around, Ginny burst into tears. Lily, alarmed by Ginny's crying, pulled her into a hug and waited until she calmed down to speak. Ginny hiccupped, while pulling away with watery eyes.

"Alright" Lily said quietly as they settled themselves down on the bed "What happened?" 

 "S-Sirius t-told me that he loved me!" she wailed. Lily stared at Ginny in shock.

"Are you sure he wasn't joking?" 

"No, he was being totally serious and-and I don't know what to do!" Ginny cried as she burst into tears again. Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm gonna have a word with him" 

"No, you can't!" 

"And why not? He just can't stand the fact that Remus has got the girl that he likes and now he's trying to mix with your emotions, it's not right Ginny! It needs to stop now" 

"B-But, I don't want Remus to find out! I don't want him to break friends with Sirius over me. It's not right! It's wrong; I shouldn't even be in this time. Maybe this is my punishment for being here for so long. Maybe it's a sign that I need to go back now, I mean, I've already messed up the future" she said sadly. Lily snapped as she slapped Ginny hard across the face.

"Stop it right now! This is Sirius' fault, not yours. It doesn't mean anything, it just means that he's being a jerk" Ginny shut up and lowered her gaze to the floor. Lily's face softened. 

"I tell you what. Go home with Remus and spend some time with him and …" she trailed off when she saw Ginny shaking her head.

"I'd feel too guilty"

"Ginny, what's there to feel guilty about? He made the pass at you, not the other way around"

"He kissed me" she whispered. Lily's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"He _what?!"_

"He kissed me" she repeated as tears welled up in her eyes once again.

"Did you kiss him back?" Lily whispered. Ginny looked at her in disgust.

"How could you even _think that I'd want to kiss him? I love Remus, not him!" Lily smiled as she hugged her friend._

"I'm so proud of you! You really are loyal to him, aren't you?" 

"Of course" Ginny scoffed "I love him-and he loves me, nothing can come between us" Lily beamed at her. 

Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal Remus standing there, his face contorted with anger and red in the face. Ginny gasped, she'd never seen him look so angry! She felt her heart sink, was he mad at her? Remus' eyes were narrowed as his breathing was slow and heavy, his fists were clenched as he strode straight over to Ginny.

"Sirius kissed you?" he demanded. Ginny's eyes widened in horror as she looked to Lily, who nodded. Remus clenched his teeth as shook violently. 

"Remus?" Ginny asked in a tentative voice. Remus shot her a look which shut her up 

"You're mad at her, aren't you?" Lily questioned "You shouldn't be. It was all Sirius' fault; he made the move on her, not the other way around" Remus nodded, his face showed anger and nothing else. Ginny gulped nervously. 

"Ginny, I'm not mad at you" Remus said in a shaky voice "But _Black _on the other hand" he spat "I've got some business to sort out with him" Ginny stared at him in horror.

"No, Remus don't. I don't want you to get hurt!" she cried as she flung her arms around him. Remus pried her off of him and stormed out. The yell of "BLACK!" could be heard throughout the entire house. Lily tried her best to stop Ginny from going downstairs, but to no avail.

"If he gets hurt, then it's all my fault" Ginny shouted as she ran at full speed downstairs. The sight that greeted her made her scream. Sirius was on the floor with a huge bruise on his face. His eyes were ablaze as he tackled Remus to the floor and punched him in the gut. Remus threw him off and slugged him. Ginny flung herself in front of Remus as Sirius whipped out his wand. 

"NO! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" She bellowed, tears streaming down her face. James and Peter were hiding behind the sofa, both extremely pale from their friends' tempers. Lily gasped when she entered, seeing the bruises on both boys' faces. She looked to Ginny worriedly and noticed that she was very close to becoming hysterical. 

"I think you two should go home" she stated firmly as she pushed both Remus and Ginny to the fireplace. Remus grunted in pain as Ginny supported him. They both yelled out "LUPIN'S LODGE!" and they came tumbling out of the fireplace. Remus was immediately pushed down onto the sofa by Ginny as she quickly rushed into the kitchen to get an ice-pack. As she hurried over to Remus with the ice-pack, she nervously put it to his forehead, which was heavily bruised. 

"I'm sorry" She muttered sadly as she pressed it against his skin. Remus smiled slightly.

"It wasn't your fault. It's okay. I'm not mad at you" he told her kindly. 

"I don't deserve you" she whispered. Remus ran a finger down her jaw and leaned close to her and kissed her on the lips. Ginny responded tenderly, then drew away. 

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you" Remus admitted. Ginny looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've stood by me, no matter what. Even when Sirius made a pass at you. Even though I'm a werewolf, you're still here with me" Ginny smiled as she snuggled up to him.

"I don't care about your condition; I look at your human self. You're kind, caring, smart; you're always there for me. That's all I've ever wanted" Remus grinned as he put an arm around her. 

"I love you" he whispered huskily in her ear. Ginny grinned mischievously as she nibbled his ear.

"I love you too" Just as they started to kiss passionately, several people shot out of the fireplace. Ginny screamed as Remus fell onto the floor, groaning in pain. He looked to who had arrived and his eyes widened. 

"Oh no! Not you!" he moaned. 

"I _told you that we should've sent them a note saying that we were coming!" A female scolded. Ginny stared at the four people with wide eyes. Two of them were Remus' parents: Marie and Max, but the other two, she didn't know. _

"Oh, Remus was busy" The male said, grinning quite wolfishly He had brown/blondish hair and green eyes and he looked to be about twenty years old "My lil bro's growing up so fast!" he said, wiping away a fake tear. Ginny froze. Remus had a brother? 

The female tutted as she rolled her eyes. She had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes and she was round about twenty eight. 

"Remus is a good brother, unlike you!" the female said with narrowed eyes. Remus paled as he looked to the female. 

"Well?" said the female frowning at Remus "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Remus laughed nervously.

"Um … Ginny, meet my brother and sister, Charlotte and Zak" 

Ginny's jaw dropped as she stared at Remus' siblings. The Remus in her time had never mentioned them once! 

"Uh … pleased to meet you" she said weakly. 

"So, your name's Ginny?" Zak asked with a grin on his face "Pleased to meet ya, nice to see my brother's finally getting girls" 

"Zak Lupin, stop embarrassing your brother!" Marie said sharply. Zak winced.

"Women" he muttered.

"Oh, not you too!" Ginny groaned "Do I have to go through the same thing with every single male in your family?" she questioned Remus, who looked amused. 

"Most probably" Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Great!" 

"Remus, what on earth happened to you?" Marie shrieked, just noticing what had happened to her youngest child. He had cuts and bruises all over him. Remus groaned, while Ginny went pale and looked away when she felt tears threaten to fall. Remus took her hand.

"It wasn't your fault" he whispered. 

"It still feels like it though" her voice sounded shaky and Remus gripped her hand tighter. 

"I got into a fight with Sirius" he admitted. 

"Just a fight? Blimey bruv, you look worse than you do after you've transformed" Zak exclaimed. Remus glared at him. 

"It had something to do with Ginny, if you must know. He made a pass at her and she rejected him" Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at her. 

"You rejected Sirius Black? I'm so proud of you! So many girls would just fall into his arms!" Charlotte exclaimed. Ginny smiled weakly as she wiped her nose with her sleeve. 

"I'm not like other girls" 

"Obviously" 

"Hmm … Ginny? I was wondering if maybe I could get in contact with your parents. I'd like to meet them" Marie said with a smile on her face. Ginny paled as she looked to Remus worriedly. Remus nodded.

"We can tell my parents"

"They'll freak" Ginny stated.

"True, but don't you think that they should know? Someone will find out soon enough" 

"But …" she trailed off when she found that they could either lie about her parents or tell the truth "Fine" she sighed.

"I know this is going to come as a shock to you all, but Ginny isn't from this time" Remus told them. Max raised an eyebrow, then laughed.

"Is this your idea of a joke? Good one!" 

"Actually, it's true. We went into Ginny's memories earlier today. She's from the future. About twenty years in fact" he said. Marie paled when she saw Ginny look away, not wanting to meet their eyes. 

"It's true?" She gasped. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah" 

"B-But then, why haven't you gone back? Shouldn't you have gone back by now?" 

"I'm not going back!" Ginny snapped, looking angry "In the future, I have no life whatsoever!" Everyone stayed silent as she put her hands over her face. 

"She's friends with me though" Remus said with a smile. 

"Remus! This is deadly serious! She shouldn't even be in this time!" Max snapped angrily "Did you know?" 

Remus shook his head as he put on an innocent look.

"No, I found out today" Marie narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Honestly" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"D'ya reckon we could have a look at your memories Ginny?" Max asked kindly. Ginny's head snapped up.

"W-Why?" she questioned nervously. 

"Well, we just want to have a look at what your life is like. See if what you're saying is true. Does anyone else know that you're from the future?" 

"Only Professor Dumbledore" 

"Dumbledore knows?" Marie thundered "And he hasn't done anything about it?" Ginny shifted around uncomfortably. 

"C'mon. We've got a Pensieve somewhere in the house, aha, here it is!" Zak said as he pulled it out of the cupboard. Ginny looked worriedly to everyone.

"Let me just warn you that there are quite a few shockers in here" They all nodded as they plunged themselves headfirst into the Pensieve. 

_"Oh, hiya Professor Lupin!"__ Ginny squealed on seeing her Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. _

_"Hello there, Miss Weasley, is there anything I can help you with?" he questioned curiously._

_"Um … well, I was wondering if maybe I could have a little bit longer on my vampire essay, I'm really struggling on finding information on it" Lupin felt a smile tug at his lips. _

_"If you ask Miss Granger and Mr. Potter for help, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help out a damsel in distress who's having trouble with their essay" Ginny blushed furiously and nodded._

_"Thank you sir" she said as she hurried off. _

"That's _Remus?!" Marie asked incredulously "He's definitely grown" _

Remus flushed crimson.

"Mum!" 

"Alright, dear, alright, I was only saying" 

_"Remus?__ There you are! What are you doing?" Ginny questioned as she stopped to stare at Remus who was sitting down on the sofa with his eyes closed. They were at __Grimmauld Place__ and Ginny was watching Remus with curiosity. Suddenly, Remus grabbed a hold of Ginny and grinned madly. Ginny laughed nervously._

_"Um… are you feeling okay?" _

_"I was having peace and quiet until you came along, I'm going to have to punish you now"_

_"B-But, I don't want to be whipped!" Ginny exclaimed, pretending to look terrified. _

Zak and Charlotte were literally killing themselves laughing as they watched Lupin smirk.

_"HARRY POTTER TO THE RESCUE!"__ Harry yelled as he dashed into the room and threw himself at Lupin. Lupin let out a cry as they both went flying backwards. Ginny pretended to swoon._

_"Oh, it's the _famous _Harry Potter!" Hermione burst out laughing as she saw Lupin trying to wrestle Harry to the floor._

_"Harry! Stop it!" Lupin barked._

_"Aye, aye, Moony!" he said as he saluted him. _

"Well, at least he's got a sense of humour" Max observed.

"HEY!" 

_"Right, now that you're staying here, there's only one rule" Lupin told Ginny as he turned to face her, looking serious. Ginny looked innocent._

_"And that is?"_

_"We have to have lots of girly chats" he said, putting on a high-pitched voice. _

Zak burst out into hysterical laughter as tears streamed down his face. 

"I've noticed that you seem to spend a lot of time with Remus" Marie observed.

"Exactly the point as to why I want to stay in this time" Ginny said, voicing her thoughts "Remus is a great singer, by the way" she added with a grin. 

_The storm raged on outside as Ginny sat shaking madly in her bed, sobbing every now and then. _

_"Remus" she muttered as a crack of lightening cut through the air. She ran at full speed to his room and crept in. _

"Okay, let me warn you now that I was very hysterical and scared when this happened and I didn't realize that he was such a quiet sleeper" Ginny warned them.

_"Remus?__ Oh my god! He's dead!" she wailed as she poked him. He made no movement. Ginny burst into tears as she crawled and lay down next to him. Lupin rolled over and woke up. His eyes shot open when he saw Ginny lying there, sobbing into his chest. He gulped slightly._

Remus chuckled "I bet I wasn't expecting that!" 

_"Ginny? Ginny? Are you alright?" Ginny looked up and her eyes widened. She hugged him as she cried._

_"I thought you were dead!" Lupin patted her back awkwardly as he smiled slightly. Ginny grinned as she watched Lupin doze off again. _

_"Perfect" she muttered as she left the room, then came back in carrying make-up._

"Oh no!" Remus said, looking alarmed.

"Oh YES!" Charlotte cried, looking gleeful. 

_"GINNY WEASLEY!"__ The yell sounded out as her bedroom door burst open. Ginny stood there, looking innocent._

_"Have you ever heard of knocking? What if I had been indisposed?" Lupin blushed as he mumbled something._

_"Well, you're not and I've got a bone to pick with you! What is _this?!" _he cried as he pointed to his face. Ginny giggled._

_"It's a new look. I love it" she said brightly._

_"Remove it now!" he barked._

_"I can't. It wears off in about twenty-four hours" she admitted sheepishly._

_"WHAT?!__ I CAN'T GO TO __GRIMMAULD PLACE__ LOOKING LIKE THIS!" _

_"I didn't think" Lupin ran a hand through his hair._

_"Why am I always the one to be humiliated?" he muttered as he stormed from Ginny's room. _

As they left the Pensieve, Ginny was still giggling.

"I love that memory! It's the look on your face that really gets me!" 

Max and Marie sighed as they looked to each other. They both drew out their wands and pointed them at Remus.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to wipe your memory, son. You shouldn't know about your future. As much as I'm against using memory charms, I've no choice in the matter" Max said sadly. Remus paled as he gulped. Max raised his wand as he cast the spell; Ginny pushed Remus out of the way. Marie shrieked as Ginny blinked a few times. 

"Ginny?" Marie glanced to Max worriedly "How far back can you remember?"

"Being on Platform 9¾ and seeing Lily, James and Remus" she replied. Everyone looked to each other horror-struck. She'd lost her memory of everyone in the future!


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte and Zak glanced worriedly at each other. 

"Ginny, who are your parents?" Marie urged worriedly.

"I don't know" Max looked like he was about to faint. 

"This is awful!" he hissed "She can't remember anything from where she came from! Doesn't she have anything in her trunk that could refresh her memory?" Remus dashed over to her trunk and started searching through it frantically. He sighed in frustration when he didn't find anything.

"Nothing!" he cried. Max ran a hand through his hair. 

"I shouldn't have used the charm with Ginny in the room, I should've realized that she'd have done that, she'd want him to change the future!" Marie rubbed his back gently. 

"In a way, she's got what she wanted" she said softly "She can't exactly go back to the future if she can't remember anyone" 

Max stared at her in disbelief. 

"You _want her to stay?!" he questioned incredulously. Marie looked guilty. _

"She _did seem to spend a lot of time with Remus, Max __and she loves being with us" Charlotte nodded in agreement. _

"We should make up a story for her to believe, otherwise she'll get upset if she can't remember who her parents are and stuff" Marie nodded, while Remus hugged Ginny tightly. Ginny stared at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked worriedly. Remus shook his head.

"No Gin, you've done nothing wrong" He told her softly. Ginny smiled as she pulled him into a hug. 

"I love you!" Charlotte cooed. 

"That is _so sweet!" Remus glared at her; a signal for her to shut up, yet Charlotte remained oblivious to it. Zak sniggered._

"I wish I had a mum and dad" Ginny said sadly, while she stared at Marie and Max "I can't remember mine" 

"Well, you're an orphan" Charlotte explained "Your parents were murdered by You-Know-Who" Ginny's bottom lip trembled.

"Oh" she whispered. Zak stared at her.

"Quick thinking" he muttered. Charlotte nodded in agreement. Remus sighed in annoyance. 

"Why can't you just say his name? It's Voldemort!" he snapped. Charlotte, Zak and Ginny winced slightly "It's just a name, don't you remember the old saying? "Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself"" Ginny looked deep in thought.

"I swear I've heard that saying before" Remus smiled slightly. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Sirius, _what the hell is the matter with you?!" James exploded "_Why_ are you trying to break up Moony and Ginny?! I've never seen Moony so happy before and now you're against him?!" Sirius glared at him._

"Prongs, I love her!" he spat "She's unlike any other girl I've met and-"

"She loves Remus!" Lily snapped "You can't just try to break them up! You_ think youlove her Sirius, it's not real! It's all in your head!" _

"For once Evans, I agree with you" James said, glaring at his best friend "Padfoot, you need to put your feelings aside for Ginny, you made a pass at her and she's rejected you, now get on with your life. She doesn't want you and she's made it clear" Yet Sirius still remained stubborn.

"No! I won't! I love Ginny!" 

"You can't always have everything that you want in life Sirius" Lily yelled "Now leave Remus and Ginny alone, they were perfectly happy until you decided to butt in!" Sirius mumbled something under his breath, while he pressed the ice-pack that was on his arm, harder into his skin. 

"I don't know what she sees in him" Sirius snapped irritably. 

"Well, well, I never thought I'd see the day when the great Sirius Black was _jealous" James said, sounding amused. Sirius' eyes widened as the truth dawned on him. _He was jealous of Remus! __

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ginny snuggled up to Remus later on that night. 

"I'm not looking forward to going back to school" she said sadly. Remus nodded in agreement.

"Me neither, but it's the only way to get a good job, although, I don't know why _I even bother, it's not as if it's going to be easy to get a job with my being a werewolf" he muttered sourly. Ginny hugged him and kissed him passionately on the lips. _

"You'll do fine, I know it, I believe in you!" Remus smiled slightly as he put his arm around her. 

"Love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" she whispered back. Just as they were leaning in to kiss each other again, sniggers could be heard from outside the room. Remus sighed in irritation as he got up and stormed over to the door and flung it open. Charlotte and Zak were rolling around on the floor, clutching their stomachs. 

"What is so funny?" he snapped. 

"Oh, oh, it's hilarious!" Zak cried "Oh, Remus, I love you kissykissy!" He said, making silly kissing noises. Remus blushed bright red as he glared at his brother.

"You act like a five year-old" he told him coldly, then he stormed off to the kitchen "MUM!" 

Marie emerged from the kitchen, rather red-faced. 

"Yes, dear?" A few minutes later, Max emerged from the kitchen with his hair disarray. Remus slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Tell Char and Zak to stop listening in on Ginny and me, we're trying to have our privacy and we can't have that when they're listening and making fun of us! Honestly, they act younger than us!" he exclaimed. Marie nodded, looking stern. 

"Charlotte! Zachary!" she cried out. They both appeared from Remus' room, looking worried.

"Yes, mother?" Zak questioned.

"Will you leave Remus and Ginny alone? They would like some privacy, actually, forget that" Marie turned to Remus' room and muttered a spell "There, they can't listen in on your conversation now and it'll be locked until either of you decide to open it" Remus beamed at his mum.

"Thanks mum" 

"No problem" she said with a wink as she briskly made her way back into the kitchen "You two can help me" she told her son and daughter. Charlotte and Zak groaned as they entered the kitchen, looking annoyed.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hey Gin" Remus said with a grin, shutting the door behind him. Ginny blushed when she saw him. 

"Do you think that'll be us someday?" she questioned. Remus raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, your mum and dad, do you think that'll be us one day?" Remus grinned, while pulling Ginny onto his lap.

"I'd say that anything's possible" he whispered huskily in her ear. Ginny leaned into him with a dreamy look on her face.

"I can see it now. We'd have three children and-" 

"_Three?!" Remus exclaimed, looking horrified "What's wrong with one or two? _Why three?_" _

"I dunno" Ginny said with a shrug "I guess three children's just always appealed to me. Two boys and a girl, one of the boys would have red hair and hazel eyes, the other boy would have sandy brown hair and brown eyes, while the girl had sandy brown hair also and hazel eyes" Remus relaxed, while he listened to Ginny describing their married life. When she'd finished, Remus looked thoughtful.

"Actually, I could see us like that" he said with a grin. Ginny giggled. 

"We must sound so pathetic, I'm only fifteen and you're sixteen and already, we're planning married life"

"What's wrong with that?" Remus frowned "I like it" Ginny blushed slightly as she nuzzled against him.

"I love you" she whispered as she sighed at the warmth of his embrace. Remus kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too" he whispered back "and what I wouldn't give to show you how much I love you, but with others in the household, I daren't"

"Well, you heard what your mum said" she said with a mischievous smile on her face. Remus suddenly grinned. 

"Allow me to escort you to the bed, milady" he said in a gentlemanly voice. Ginny giggled as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Sirius lay down in bed that night, thinking. What was it about Ginny that he was so in love with? He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was every single time he laid eyes on her, he felt his heart jolt as if it were receiving an electric shock. He growled as he pictured Remus with her. So this was what it felt like to be jealous? It wasn't in the least bit as Sirius had expected it to feel like. He hated it! He hated Remus for getting the girl that he liked, even though he knew he was being selfish for thinking that. He tossed and turned all night, thinking about the red-head kissing and laughing with the werewolf. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The next morning, Remus awoke to find Ginny tracing his face with her finger. She blushed slightly when she saw him awaken.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Remus pulled her into a passionate kiss, his arms snaking around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. 

"I love you" he whispered breathlessly. 

"You're like a drug to me" she admitted "I just can't get enough" Remus shot her a grin.

"Same. I feel like I need you with me at all times. I'm terrified when we're not together" he admitted. Ginny smiled.

"C'mon, let's go get some breakfast" she suggested. Remus nodded in agreement. He picked her up, as a groom would pick up his bride, and carried her outside to the sofa. 

Everyone watched them as Remus lightly put her on the sofa. Ginny laughed madly. 

"I feel so special" Zak's eyes widened, he turned to his mother with a shocked look on his face.

"Mum, they've …"

"Yes, I know" Marie interrupted him "Something tells me that last night wasn't the first time either" Charlotte spat out her coffee.

"_What?! You were dead set against __us having sex until we were eighteen! Why's Remus so lucky?"_

"Because he's got a lovely girlfriend who's very sweet, that's why. I feel like I know the girl and I really like her, I mean, you can't _not _like her, can you?" 

"True" Zak admitted. 

"The girls that you brought home were whores" Charlotte stated.

"Hey!" 

"Calm down now children" Marie told her son and daughter wearily "You know, I'm surprised that neither of you have married yet" 

"Me? Oh, I like being single" Charlotte told her.

"And _I am way too young to be tied down to one female" Zak said._

Marie rolled her eyes as she eyed Remus and Ginny with a small smile on her face.

"Remus! Stop it!" Ginny said, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"What? I didn't do anything" he said innocently.

"Sure, whatever" she snorted, then grinned. 

"Back to school tomorrow, what fun"

"Yay" Remus said sarcastically "SCHOOL ROCKS MAN!" Ginny burst out laughing, while Remus chuckled. 

"I've never seen Rem so happy, it really puts a smile on my face, knowing how happy he is" Charlotte said to no one in particular, surveying the two lovers over the rim of her cup. Zak and Marie nodded in agreement. 

One thing was for definite, those two were in love and it looked like nothing could tear them apart! 


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny snuggled up to Remus on the Hogwarts Express; she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, mainly due to the fact that they both couldn't stop talking. The entire Lupin family had seen them off onto the train and Charlotte had promised that they'd see each other again during the summer holidays. Just as Ginny was dosing off, the door opened to reveal Narcissa. 

"Ginny?" Narcissa questioned, looking delighted. Ginny's eyes shot open on hearing the voice and smiled.

"Hi Nar, what's up?" 

"Oh, you're busy, sorry, I'll leave you alone" Narcissa said as she made to shut the compartment door, but Ginny leapt up and stopped her.

"It's alright, come in" Narcissa apprehensively walked in, shooting worried glances over her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Remus asked.

"Oh, nothing" she said with a nervous laugh "I've just been told not to talk to Ginny, that's all"

"Oh?" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow "And who, pray tell, told you that?" Narcissa blushed bright red as she muttered the name "Rudolphus Lestrange"

"_Lestrange?!" Ginny cried "What about Lucius?"_

"Oh, Lucius likes you. He's happy that you made me talk to him, but Rudolphus has this thing against you. I think it's because you're a Gryffindor now and … Bella's sort of agreed with him" she murmured quietly.

"Bellatrix _agrees?" Ginny yelled, looking on the verge of tears. Remus stood up and quickly pulled her into a comforting hug. Ginny burst into tears._

"I thought you guys were still my friends" she cried. 

"Lucius and I are … but Rudolphus has convinced her that you're not to be trusted. She spent the entire Christmas holidays with him, now she's totally changed" She mumbled sadly. 

"B-But, you and Lucius are still my friends? And Severus?" Narcissa nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes, don't worry about that. Actually, Severus wants to have a word with you about his tutoring you in Potions" Ginny nodded and wiped her nose with her sleeve. Remus looked to her questioningly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to have tutoring lessons in Potions?" he asked, looking hurt.

"Remus, I haven't even started them yet, I was going to tell you when I'd sorted it all out. I _need to pass Potions this year because, blimey, I didn't exactly get on Musky's good side last year, did I?" Remus grinned as he nodded._

"Yeah, that's true" 

"So, Lupin? I hope you've been treating Ginny with respect, otherwise you'll have me to answer to!" Narcissa growled, narrowing her eyes at him. Ginny giggled at Remus, who looked taken aback.

"Don't worry, Narcissa, I've been treating her with respect, no doubt, you'll hear from Gin if I haven't" Remus put his arm around Ginny and smiled. Ginny leaned onto him and grinned as Narcissa laughed.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I need to speak to Lucius about something anyway" She winked at Ginny as she left. 

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

Ten minutes later, the compartment door opened to reveal Lily, James and Peter. 

"GINNY!" Lily yelled when she saw her best friend. Ginny leapt up and enveloped her in a hug.

"Aw, I've missed you so much!" Ginny cried as she hugged her friend tightly. Remus noticed, without much concern that Sirius wasn't with them. 

"Hey Prongs, Wormtail, what's up?" James smirked as he messed up his hair once again. Peter just looked around with a small smile on his face.

"Nothing much Moony, trying to get Evans here to go out with me, but to no avail" Remus chuckled. 

"Prongs, you know that you two won't get together for another year, so why bother?" 

"I prefer to forget that little detail and just try my luck" Peter let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"I can't believe that we're already in sixth year! Only one more year to go and then we'll be leaving Hogwarts for good" Lily said sadly "I know this sounds crazy, but I don't wanna leave" Everyone else nodded in understanding.

"Same here, hey, has anyone seen Padfoot?" James questioned, noticing that he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Probably too embarrassed to show his face because he was rejected by a girl" Ginny spat, looking angry. Lily nodded, while James grinned slightly.

"I think you damaged his ego a bit"

"He needed it, if you ask me!" Peter nodded furiously in agreement.

"Sirius has always thought himself as god's gift to women"

"I know" Ginny muttered bitterly "and it's about time he realized that he isn't. He never will be. I really don't like him" 

Meanwhile, Sirius had heard the whole thing and he could feel his heart breaking in two …

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

That night, Ginny had a dream. Yet, what she didn't realize was that it was a dream from the future that had happened in her lifetime.

_It was during the Valentines' Ball and a male that looked to be about fifteen walked over to her._

_"Hey Ginny" It was a boy with a handsome face and floppy hair. He was known as the guy who was trying to act like the Sirius Black during his school days. Ginny felt her heart melt. This guy was absolutely gorgeous._

_"Wanna dance, gorgeous?" he questioned flirtatiously. Ginny felt herself blush as she nodded. They danced on the dance floor to a few songs, before the boy who was trying to be like Sirius Black, roughly pushed her to the floor, his eyes agleam. Everyone stopped dancing to stare._

_"Sorry Weasley, I don't go out with ugly bitches like you, see ya" and with that, he walked off. Whispers immediately broke out as Ginny just lay on the floor, stunned by what had happened. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes ran up to her and tried talking to her, but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other. He's just called her an 'ugly bitch'! Was that true? Was that why she'd never had a boyfriend? Was it because she was ugly? She felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched a boy with unruly black hair, emerald eyes and glasses storm up to the boy, tap him on the shoulder, then punch him square in the mouth. A boy with red hair and blue eyes knelt down next to her and asked her if she was alright. She didn't answer. She couldn't! She was in shock. _

_"Look what that jerk has done to her! Now she's in shock! I swear to god, I'll kill him!" The girl with blonde hair and blue eyes growled angrily. She strode straight over to the boy and slapped him hard around the face, then angrily yelled something at him, yet the music was still playing, so Ginny couldn't hear. _

_The boy stared at her, stunned, his hand covering the place where she'd slapped him. His face softened as he stared at the girl, then he ran a finger down her cheek, muttering something in her ear. The girl's jaw dropped as she blushed crimson. Ginny still lay there in a daze, there was something strangely familiar about all this, yet, she couldn't quite put her finger on it…_

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

Ginny awoke the next morning to tears streaming down her face. That boy who looked just like James, he seemed so familiar, as if she knew him, yet she knew for a fact that she didn't. __

_It's probably just because he looks so much like James, _Ginny mused to herself. She looked up and stared in shock, when she realized that she was in the Gryffindor common room and The Marauders and Lily were watching her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked. Ginny nodded.

"I just had a weird dream, that's all" Remus sat down next to her and hugged her. Sirius watched from the boys' staircase, feeling jealousy course through him. _He should be the one hugging Ginny, not __Remus! _

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

During lunchtime, The Marauders and Lily were called up Dumbledore's office. They all looked to each other worriedly, had the done something wrong? The Marauders hadn't even pulled a prank yet, so they couldn't really be accused of anything … yet. 

As they entered Dumbledore's office, the first thing they saw were Marie, Max, Charlotte and Zak Lupin. Remus stared at his family in shock and surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?!" he cried. Marie smiled sadly. 

"I've called you here to my office to discuss Miss. Weasley" Sirius tensed slightly on hearing her name "Your father told me about how he tried to use a memory charm on you, but Ginny stepped in the way, correct?" Dumbledore questioned, his eyes no longer twinkling and instead, were replaced by sadness. Remus nodded. Everyone looked to him in amazement.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked. Remus shrugged.

"She no longer has any memory of anyone from the future?" Remus nodded again. Dumbledore sighed and looked to everyone worriedly.

"Seeing as she doesn't know anyone from the future, she cannot go back. Her memory will never be re-modified. It can only slightly come back every now and then to her in dreams" he said sadly "She will never remember anyone from the future. She has to stay in this time" Remus felt thrilled at the prospect, but kept his face neutral. 

"And, I'm also afraid to say, that I need to remove all knowledge that you know of the future" Everyone froze; they'd expected this, but not so soon.

"I'm sorry" he apologized as he raised his wand, yelling out the incantation.

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

"Hiya Severus" Ginny yelled as she ran up to her friend. Snape whirled around and instantly relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Hello Ginny, how are you?" he questioned with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm just fine, how about you? You don't look too good" she observed. Snape shrugged.

"A bit tired, homework and stuff, ya know?" Ginny nodded in understanding. 

"So, Narcissa told me on the Hogwarts Express that you wanted to talk to me about you're tutoring me with Potions" Snape nodded and smirked.

"Ah, yes, I can do Tuesday and Thursday nights at seven, how does that sound?" Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, great! Um … how long will it go on for though?"

"An hour and a half, not too long for you, I hope" 

"No, that's great, start tomorrow night, it's Tuesday, right? So, I'll see you in the Potions classroom then, okay?" Snape nodded and grinned.

"See you then" Ginny giggled as she pulled Snape into a hug and hurried off. Snape stood there, stunned, before regaining his composure and stalking off. Meanwhile, Sirius had watched the whole thing, feeling jealousy surge through him as he hurried after Ginny.

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

Ginny hummed to a song as she wandered down the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower. She let out a cry as she felt a hand grip itself tightly around her arm and quickly, a hand put itself firmly over her mouth to muffle her screaming. She was being taken somewhere, yet Ginny had absolutely no idea where. 

Suddenly, she was thrown into a broom closet. The person that had thrown her in there had followed her in and slammed the door behind. Ginny's eyes widened when she saw that it was Sirius. He muttered two spells, then turned to face her. His eyes showed anger.

"_What _the hell do you think you're doing?_" he snapped. Ginny snarled as she stood up._

"I should be asking you the same question, _Black_!" 

"I'm asking the questions here, now _answer me_!" He yelled as he grabbed a hold of her and pinned her to the wall. Ginny struggled, trying to get out of his grip.

"If you _must know, I'm having extra Potions lessons!" she spat. Sirius merely smirked at her._

"Gin, c'mon, no need to get angry" Ginny felt her stomach twisting and turning as Sirius leaned into kiss her. Ginny spat in his eye and he immediately backed off.

"You bitch! What was that for?!" he yelled. Ginny's eyes widened. The dream that she'd had! It meant something and she had a horrible feeling that it had something to do with Sirius! 

"Just leave me alone Sirius" she whimpered as she burst into tears "You're scaring me by acting like this, why can't you just go back to being the Sirius I knew before Christmas?" she wailed. Sirius' face softened as he felt anger at himself. He was being an absolute jerk! Suddenly, everything seemed to clear up as he realized what he'd been doing for the past few weeks! He felt disgusted at himself; even though he knew he had feelings for Ginny; trying to break her up with Remus wouldn't get her to go out with him! He knew that much. Dropping his hands to his sides, he knew that he had to go back to the way things were, Ginny would never love him. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered, trying hard to swallow a lump in his throat "I'm so sorry" he stepped aside to let her pass "I promise I won't let this happen again, but, can we please be friends?" Ginny stared at him in disbelief. After all this time of fighting, he wanted to be friends? Well, friends were better than nothing. She held out her hand to shake his and Sirius shakily shook it. 

"I-I'll tell Remus that I'm sorry too" he told her reassuringly, his voice strangely calm. Ginny smiled, hugged him and made to leave. Sirius quickly whipped out his wand and muttered the counter-curses and watched her leave, then he did something he'd never done before. He slid down against the wall and sat down, put his arms around his knees, then put his head to his knees … and cried. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny fanned herself as she stirred the cauldron. Was it her or was it getting _really hot in the Potions classroom? Snape watched her with a small smirk, then he turned his gaze to the Potion. Ginny smiled slightly as she watched him look thoughtful._

"Something's wrong" he stated "The colour is supposed to be green, not blue" Ginny frowned and hit her head in annoyance.

"I absolutely suck at Potions! Maybe I should just quit" Snape's head snapped up, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You will _not give up! You've been doing really well for the past month; don't discourage yourself just because __one Potion has gone wrong" he snapped. Ginny rolled her eyes and mumbled something. Snape smirked._

"You look rather hot and bothered; do you want to stop for a little bit? The fumes can get to you after a while" Ginny nodded and immediately sat down on a stool, staring intently at Snape, who was still standing with his arms folded over his chest, looking at the Potion thoughtfully. 

"I just don't know where we went wrong. We followed everything … wait! We forgot to add lacewings!" he cried, dashing over to the desk and flinging them into the cauldron. Almost immediately, the liquid turned green. 

Ginny stared at him in amazement.

"You sure know your Potions" Snape grinned at that comment.

"I know. Potions are things that most people don't appreciate. I love Potions, its great learning how to study them" he told her, leaning against the desk and smiling slightly. Ginny flashed him a smile.

"You know, I've just realized something" Snape said, comprehension dawning on his features. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"What?" 

"Well, you're the most popular female in Hogwarts and both Gryffindors _and Slytherins like you" _

"Yeah, so? What's your point?"

"The point that I'm making is that you have the power to help Gryffindors and Slytherins get along. Not that I'm suggesting it, I hate the idea, but I've only just realized it" he muttered. Ginny blinked in surprise, then she brightened considerably.

"That's a great idea!"

"I'd advise you _not to carry out the idea. It's not such a good one, especially if people know that I suggested it" _

"They won't! Aw, Sev, it's a wonderful idea" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Sev?"

"It's a nickname, do ya like it?" Snape shook his head.

"I hate it" Ginny tutted and rolled her eyes.

"But I'll let you call me that, seeing as you're probably gonna call me that anyway, even if I don't like it" 

Ginny grinned mischievously.

"You know me too well" Snape smirked.

"I know" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

"Black, _watch where you're going!" Snape snarled. Sirius whirled around and narrowed his eyes at Snape; a nasty grin on his face._

"Well, well, if it isn't _Snivellus" he sneered "Been working on Potions again with Moony's girl? I'm warning you __Snivellus, make one move on her and I'll kill you!" he threatened, his wand gripped at Snape's chest._

"Don't worry Black, I won't, but I think I should be saying the same thing to you" he said with an evil glint in his eye. Sirius paled as he gritted his teeth.

"_I don't know what you're talking about" he hissed._

"Oh, I think you do" Snape sneered "Ginny's told me everything. You see Black, Ginny and I are very good friends, so _I'd_ advise _you not to upset her" Sirius seemed to snap as he lunged himself at Snape, but he was frozen in mid-air by Ginny's spell._

"Nice try Sirius, but I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ attack my _friends_" she growled. Snape threw her a smile, which she returned.

"See you later Gin" he told her and walked off. Ginny grinned and walked off, leaving Sirius frozen in mid-air. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

The two years flew by and Ginny was so excited to be returning home to the Lupin's. She loved spending time with them. During the summer, her, Charlotte and Marie had all gone to a Spa to cleanse themselves. It had been one of the best days of her life. They'd gone home, only to be entertained by Remus, Zak and Max. Ginny had been rolling around on the floor in hysterics by the end of the day. 

Another time, they'd all met up with the Potter's. So, it was the Marauders, Lily, The Lupin's and The Potter's. All the female's had talked about girly stuff, while the guys had gone out to play Quidditch. That had been quite fun to watch. Now … it was nearing Christmas and Ginny couldn't believe that she was now sixteen. Although, everyone else thought she was seventeen, so she could use magic outside of school. That was definitely an advantage whenever Sirius annoyed her! 

She hummed a cheery tune to herself as she watched Remus pack away the last of his things into his trunk. 

"Can you believe how fast our two years at Hogwarts have gone?!" Remus exclaimed "I don't really wanna leave" 

"I know, neither do I, but … look on the bright side, we'll be standing on our own two feet" she told him. Remus' face dropped.

"It's gonna be really hard for me to get a job" he whispered. Ginny's face softened as she put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be together, that's all that matters" she told him. Remus hugged her back and smiled slightly. 

"Can you believe that Lily and James are gonna get married?" Sirius questioned happily, running up to the couple. Ginny grinned.

"I had a feeling it would happen the moment they started going out" 

Lily appeared in the Gryffindor common room, tears of happiness and sadness streaming down her face; she ran straight up to Ginny and enveloped Ginny in a hug.

"I'm really gonna miss you!" she cried. As soon as this was said, Ginny broke down in tears as well.

"Hey! Who said that you two weren't going to see each other?" Remus questioned, looking confused.

"I j-just hope that we see each other again soon" Lily wailed. 

"What _are you two talking about?" Sirius asked, looking totally lost "You'll be seeing each other all of the time. I know for a fact that Moony and Prongs will stay in contact" _

"Hey guys!" James dashed into the common room, gasping for breath "The graduation for seventh years is about to start" With that said, they all quickly rushed off to the Great Hall.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

As the graduation finished for the seventh years, they were all allowed the last night to say their goodbyes to their friends. Ginny immediately rushed over to Narcissa and hugged her. Narcissa cried noisily and promised that she'd write to Ginny at least once week. Lucius nodded his head to her with a small smirk on his face.

"I hope we see each other again soon" he said, holding out his hand to shake Ginny's. Ginny shook it, while tears streamed down her face. 

Suddenly, a voice whispered in her ear.

"You're not going to say goodbye to me? I'm hurt" Ginny whirled around and threw her arms around Snape's neck.

"Oh…Oh, I'm going to miss you!" she cried. Snape stumbled backwards slightly at the force of his female friend. 

"I-I'll miss you too" he muttered softly "Although, don't let anyone know that I just said that" Ginny smiled a watery smile when she pulled away.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone know that the evil Severus Snape actually isn't a cold hearted bastard" Snape chuckled, while Ginny wiped her eyes. 

"God, look at the state of you! You're a real mess" Snape commented. Ginny smacked him playfully on the arm, while trying her best not to break down in tears again. 

"I want you to write to me at _least _once a month!" Snape saluted her, keeping his face straight.

"Aye, aye ma'am" Ginny laughed. 

"Well … I'll see you around" Snape nodded curtly and watched her leave.

"Goodbye Ginny" he whispered.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

Remus dumped his trunk on the floor the moment he got into his room.

"Well … this is it" he said quietly "No more Hogwarts to return to, it's kinda scary" Ginny nodded, then moved closer to him, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer to her with it.

"I love you" she whispered. Remus smiled, leaned in and kissed her, then he pulled away, looking somewhat nervous. Ginny looked to him confused.

"Remus?"

"I want to ask you something" he blurted out. Ginny blinked.

"Uh … sure, go ahead, what is it?" Remus nervously ran a hand through his hair as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. Ginny's eyes widened when she realized what his question was going to be. 

"Ginny … will you-"

"YES!"

"Let me finish my sentence" he said. Ginny blushed.

"Oh, sorry, go on then, ask me" 

"Will you-will you marry me?"

"YES!" Ginny yelled, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately. Remus grinned when they pulled apart. He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her on the forehead.

"I guess Lily and James aren't the only ones getting married next year" Ginny giggled, while crying.

"I'm so happy" she whispered, burying her face into his chest. Remus held her tightly, while whispering softly in her ear. The door opened to reveal Marie, Max, Charlotte and Zak.

"You're engaged!" Marie cried, looking ecstatic. Remus' jaw dropped.

"You listened?!" He cried "Couldn't you have waited till dinner before I announced it? Now it's not gonna be a surprise!" 

Charlotte grinned and threw her arms around Ginny.

"Oh, this is gonna be so great! I'm gonna have a sister!" Ginny hugged her back. Max winked at Remus proudly, while Remus beamed at his fiancée. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

The next morning, Ginny could hardly contain her excitement; she was _dying to tell Lily the good news. _

"Oh, I can't wait until tonight! I _need_ to tell someone _now!" She yelled, running around the house in excitement. Marie laughed, while trying to calm Ginny down. She clapped her hands, unable to keep still._

"Alright Ginny, calm down and-"

"Oh for goodness sake, just let her tell Narcissa and Severus, at least _they won't be there tonight, so it won't spoil it" Ginny beamed at Remus._

"Thank you so much!" she squealed, rushing over to the fireplace and yelling out "MALFOY MANOR!" 

Max chuckled, while watching his youngest son trying his best to look calm, but failing miserably.

"Let it out son, you're happy, it's no use trying to hide it from us, come on, scream, shout, I bet you're feeling the happiest guy in the world, right?" Remus nodded his smile widening. 

"I'm getting married! I'm engaged! I never thought it'd happen!" With that said, he jumped up and down, looking as though he were about to burst.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" 


	15. Chapter 15

Ginny ran into Malfoy Manor, unable to contain her excitement.

"Narcissa? Lucius? Hello! It's Ginny!" There was an excited squeal and Narcissa appeared from the room, which looked to be the kitchen.

"Ginny!" she cried, running over to her friend and enveloping her in a hug.

"Is Lucius here?" Ginny questioned. Narcissa shook her head.

"No, he told me he needed to attend to something important today, so I've been busy preparing a lovely dinner for us both when he arrives home tonight. Oh, how have you been?" Narcissa asked, realizing that she'd been rambling on. Ginny grinned.

"I'm engaged!" she yelled. Narcissa gasped and hugged her friend tightly.

"Oh, that's wonderful, oh wow, is that the ring? It's amazing!" she gushed, looking delighted. Ginny showed Narcissa the ring, feeling proud that she was marrying the man she loved. 

"Oh, I bet Remus was ecstatic that you said yes, wasn't he?" Ginny nodded furiously.

"We both were. Actually, we're planning on getting married sometime next year, but hardly anyone else knows yet. You're one of the first to know because we're telling everyone else at dinner tonight. Anyway, when we _do _get married, I want you to be a bridesmaid" Narcissa let out an audible gasp.

"Really? You want _me to be a bridesmaid, oh, I'd love it!" _

"Uh, I hope you're not mad at me or anything, but I … I'm sort of going to ask Lily to be the maid of honour" she cringed slightly "You're not mad, are you?" Narcissa smiled and waved it away.

"As long as I'm a part of the wedding, I don't care. It'll be your day Gin; it's up to you what you want" Ginny let out a sob as she hugged Narcissa again.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy" Narcissa laughed and offered her a cup of tea.

"Oh, I can't. I need to get ready for tonight. Hey, how about you and Lucius come round to ours tomorrow? I mean, I'll have to ask Remus of course and if he doesn't mind, do you want to come?" 

Narcissa beamed at her and nodded furiously.

"Sure, that'd be great" 

"Alright then, hey, I might as well walk home, it's about fifteen minute walk home, but I was so excited about telling someone that I just flooed here. Anyways, I need some fresh air, I'll see you later Nar"

"Take care!" Narcissa called out as Ginny wandered off into the night.

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

Ginny tried to hurry walking home, it was rather dark and, needless to say, she was feeling extremely nervous being outside with no one around. As she quickened her pace, she ended up accidentally knocking into someone and falling to the floor. She looked up and froze in terror. 

"Ah, hello Ginny" It was Avery! Ginny kept her face neutral, making sure that she didn't show any fear.

"Avery, what do you want? If you don't mind, it's cold and I need to go home and see my fiancé" she told him, trying to side-step, but Avery side-stepped with her.

"Aw Weasley, come here, if you're cold, I can warm you up" Ginny froze; what was Avery playing at? His eyes glinted evilly against the half-crescent moon. 

"Avery" Ginny shivered, whether it was from fear or the cold, she wasn't a hundred percent sure "Move, please" She whirled around and made to walk off, but Avery carried on following her. She was starting to get unnerved by his actions; he was up to something and she had a gut feeling that it wasn't something good. 

"Hey, where're you going baby? Come on" Ginny, who was now absolutely terrified of what he was going to do, started running, not caring if she was showing him that she was scared. Unfortunately, Avery was faster and grabbed her around the waist. She whirled around and screamed.

"GET OFF ME!" She grabbed a hold of her wand, but he flung out of the way; it went flying to the ground and carried on rolling. Ginny panicked, where had her wand gone? Avery smirked evilly as he slapped Ginny hard around the face. She fell to the floor and backed away from him in fear. He tried to grab hold of her, but her clothes tore, ripping her top at the shoulders. She felt her breathing quicken. He was going to rape her! Why else would he corner her in a dark alleyway? Something that Marie had once told her echoed in her mind.

_Rape is not about sex, it's about power._

Ginny gulped; Avery was going to prove that he was more powerful, more _dominant than her. She put on a brave face as he cornered her, his grin widening as his face came to be mere inches from hers…_

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

Ginny lay on the ground, unable to move. Her clothes were ripped, she had bruises all over her body, her hair was filthy and she felt incredibly dirty from what had happened to her. She just lay on the ground, crying her eyes out. A shadow passed down the alleyway and Ginny froze. It couldn't possibly be Avery back for more! She let out a small gasp when she saw that it was Snape. 

"Ginny!" he cried when he saw her. 

Ginny wanted with all of her might to say something back to him, _anything, _but something inside of her couldn't do it.

"S-Sev?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" he asked, his face was completely pale "Come on, I'll take you back to mine and we'll call Lupin from there, come on, I've got you" He gingerly helped Ginny to her feet and gently helped her back to his place.

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

Snape handed her a cup of hot cocoa. He noticed that she was shaking tremendously and her ability to speak was very small. Avery had affected her badly. Her hands were shaking so much that the cocoa was spilling over the edges of the cup and falling onto her skirt, but she didn't seem to notice. She was too busy staring into space, her eyes shining with unshed tears. 

Snape sat down next to her and tried to put a comforting arm around her. She immediately jumped, recoiled and dropped the cup onto the floor; she gasped and quickly knelt down next to the broken cup, trying her best to pick up the pieces.

"Oh god, I'm so-so sorry" she whispered, her voice trembling. Snape knelt down next to her and watched her; she was becoming hysterical.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it"

"N-No, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" Snape grabbed a hold of her hands and clasped them together. 

"It's _alright Ginny" he said, looking at her meaningfully. Ginny looked into his eyes and burst into tears._

"I was s-so scared!" she cried onto his shoulder. Snape awkwardly hugged her back, trying his best not to make her nervous after her ordeal. 

"Hey, its okay, look, I'll call Lupin, I bet he's wondering where the hell you are" 

"No, you can't tell him what's happened!" she whispered in a quivery voice "He'll go mad" 

"He _needs to know Gin, either he'll find out from me by accident or you'll be jumpy all the time. One way or another, he's going to find out! Now come on, I'll escort you back" Ginny shakily stood up, tears streaming down her face as she nodded. They both gingerly stepped into the fireplace and yelled out "LUPIN LODGE!" _

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

They both flew out of the fireplace. Remus looked startled to see Snape, but his eyes widened when he saw Ginny.

"Ginny, I've been frantic with worry, where have you been?" he cried, enveloping her in a hug. Ginny cried as soon as she was in his embrace. Snape's face hardened with serious graveness when they pulled apart.

"Lupin, there's something you should know" he said, looking totally serious. Ginny's eyes widened as she shook her head, but Snape glared at her.

"He _needs to know!" he snapped. Ginny hung her head and sunk onto the couch, burying her hands over her face. Marie, Max, Zak and Charlotte had entered the lounge to see Remus looking worried and Ginny crying her eyes out. Charlotte and Marie sat on either side of Ginny, while Zak and Max stood, watching Snape with curiosity._

"Tonight" Snape took a deep breath, before plunging on "Tonight, Ginny was attacked and raped" 

Everyone froze as Remus stiffened; looking from Snape to Ginny, then back to Snape again. 

"And how do you know?" he questioned. 

"I heard Ginny's attacker boasting about it earlier on. He said that he'd attacked and raped her in an alleyway near Malfoy Manor, when I got there, I found Ginny unable to move, I took her back to mine and healed up some of her wounds" 

"Who's her attacker?" Remus asked tensely. Snape's eyes flickered to Ginny, who had her face buried in Marie's chest.

"Avery" he replied. Remus paled, if possible, even more. 

"_Avery" he spat, looking angry "Wasn't he the guy who attacked Ginny on Halloween in fifth year?" Snape nodded._

"I don't why Avery keeps attacking her, but whatever it is, it's getting worse. This time, it was _rape. I just think that she shouldn't be alone for a while now. She's absolutely terrified; I'd advise you to keep her at home for a few days. She's extremely jumpy"_

"Of course she is!" Marie cut in "I would be too if that were me!" Snape nodded and smiled slightly at Ginny.

"I'll see you around?" Ginny smiled weakly at Snape and nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered. Snape gaze lingered on her for a few seconds longer, before he turned and strode back into the fire, yelling out his home.

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

Remus looked to his fiancée helplessly. They'd been engaged for only a few hours and he hadn't even been able to protect her! What sort of a husband was he going to be when they got married? He'd canceled the dinner between the friends. Ginny couldn't face anyone, and Remus had to admit, he didn't blame her. He sat down next to her and she snuggled up to him. Remus looked to her, guilt flooding through him. He couldn't let her marry him! He wouldn't be able to protect her, give her anything that she wanted. Why would she want him anyway? He cleared his throat, but Ginny seemed to have read his mind as she spoke up.

"I love you, that's why I'm marrying you" she told him "So, d-don't you dare say that you don't want to marry me! It'll make my life even worse" she sniffled. Remus hugged her tightly to him and sighed.

"I do love you Gin, but … I'm not sure if I'm able to protect you"

"You are!" she cried "It's only because of my own stupidity that this happened; I should've traveled back by Floo Powder, but I said I needed fresh air, I was talking absolute garbage, plus the fact that it was dark, I should've known better" Remus hugged her even tighter and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you"

"Then marry me" she whispered. Remus smiled and nodded.

"I will" 

"Is it alright if Narcissa's a bridesmaid?" she questioned. Remus nodded again.

"I don't mind. Narcissa's alright, let's just hope that Sirius doesn't try and kill her though" Ginny laughed weakly.

"Well, it's _our day, not __his, so he'll have to deal with it!" Ginny put her head on Remus' lap, while Remus ran his fingers through her hair._

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" he whispered.

"It's alright. I don't want you to blame yourself because of this, it was my fault" Remus shook his head slightly, feeling angry at himself. 

Ginny had been _hurt, and he hadn't been there to save her, yet she was right in a way, he hadn't known, therefore, he felt that he couldn't really blame himself._


	16. Chapter 16

Around about three o' clock the next day, The Potter's, Sirius, Peter, Lucius, Narcissa and Snape flooed over to the Lupin's to see Ginny. Lily immediately enveloped her into a hug as soon as she saw her.

"Oh Gin, are you alright?" Lily asked, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Ginny carried on shaking violently; she was still in shock over the previous nights' events.

"It's all my fault!" Narcissa cried "I shouldn't have let you walk home, I should've made you floo" Ginny shook her head and carried on staring into space. 

James and Sirius were staring at Ginny, both extremely pale. Remus was nowhere to be seen, while Marie and Charlotte were both hugging Ginny and trying to calm her down. Miranda and Jack watched the red head with the utmost sympathy. She looked awful. 

"Hey, seems like we've got a full house" Zak commented on seeing the crowd of people in the living room "Anyone want something to drink?" he questioned. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hey Moony" James said quietly on seeing his friend. Not surprisingly, Remus was extremely pale and it didn't look like he'd gotten much sleep during the night. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and smiled weakly at his friends. Snape, Lucius and Narcissa were busy fussing over Ginny, trying to get her to talk or make her laugh, but nothing seemed to be working. 

"I feel awful" Remus whispered, looking at Ginny's eyes, which were locked with his, her eyes shone worriedly at him "I let her down"

"No, Moony, you didn't" Sirius assured him "You weren't to know. It's no one's fault, except Avery's" 

"Hey, wanna see something that none of us lot have seen in a good few years? Seeing as we've known our way around Hogwarts, we haven't really needed it, but I thought it might put a smile on your face" James smiled as he pulled out the Marauder's map. Sirius, Remus and Peter all stared at it and smiled, remembering the good old days when they used to roam around Hogwarts at night. 

"The Marauder's map" Peter whispered, looking at the map with wide eyes "I almost forgot about that" 

"Shall we open it once again or have you all forgotten the password?" he questioned cheekily. Sirius smacked him playfully around the head and everyone laughed. 

"How could we forget? Put it down over there, Prongs, I think dinner's ready" Remus commented. James did as he was told and everyone sat down to eat. It was surprising to see James and Snape be civilized, yet it looked as if they were trying only for Ginny's sake. She smiled gratefully at their efforts, but frowned when she saw Sirius glaring evilly at Lucius. 

"Sirius, stop it!" Lily hissed "Make the effort to be civilized for Gin, _please_" Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded, turning to talk to Peter. 

Meanwhile, up the other end of the table, Marie, Max, Zak, Charlotte, Miranda and Jack were all talking in hushed tones.

Jack and Miranda looked startled as Charlotte whispered something to her. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ginny got up from the table after dinner and made her way into the living room. She was so tired and, to be perfectly honest, she needed to rest. Her eyes landed on a piece of parchment. She picked it up and stared at it quizzically. Turning around, she watched everyone file into the living room.

"Hey guys, what's a spare piece of parchment doing here?" she asked, looking confused. James paled and moved forward.

"Uh, that's mine" 

Ginny's eyes widened when she saw writing appear on the parchment.

_Ginny, are you there? It's Harry, Sirius and Professor Lupin._

The writing stayed there for a few minutes as Ginny stared at the parchment in horror. 

_Professor Lupin?_ What sort of a sick joke was this? James froze and blinked a few times, then he swore silently. 

"That's something that I've never seen before" he whispered in awe.

Suddenly, the map glowed white and Ginny jumped back in fright. She stumbled into Remus and they both went flying backwards. Remus rubbed his head, whilst placing a firm arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny hugged him fearfully around the neck, terrified at what the piece of parchment was doing. Everyone yelled out in surprise when they were all blinded white. A few seconds later, everyone in the living room was gone . while the glowing Marauder's map died down.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Where.are.we?" Lucius mumbled, rubbing his head to ease away the pain. Snape grunted as he tried to get up. They were all in a dark room, yet they had absolutely no idea where they were. Suddenly, a terrible shriek filled the entire room. Everyone screamed.

_Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-" _

Sirius groaned loudly in annoyance.

"We're at my place and that's my mother, I know that voice anywhere"

"What are we doing at _your _house?" Zak asked in bewilderment. 

"You got me, I've no idea" Sirius said, sounding just as bewildered. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a man with long black hair and blue eyes. His jaw dropped on seeing the people in the room. 

"My god. it's not possible!" he whispered softly. His eyes widened when he saw Lily and James, then he stared at Ginny.

"Ginny, you're back!" he cried, looking happy "Oh, will Molly, Arthur and Hermione be happy!" 

Ginny gave him a blank stare and watched the man with confusion. He acted as if he knew her, yet she'd never seen this man in her life.

"Um . who are you?" she asked apprehensively. The man chuckled and grinned.

"Nice try Gin, trying to pretend you don't know me. You know exactly who I am. Hey, you look a lot older than when I last saw you" he observed. Ginny nervously clung to Remus, terrified of being near any other male. 

"Ginny, I-" The man held out his hand to take Ginny's, but Remus stepped in the way and pulled out his wand.

"Get away from her!" he growled. The man blinked a few times, staring at Remus amusedly. 

"Moony, get out of the way already" he told him. The Marauders' jaws dropped in astonishment.

"H-How do you know-?" he questioned. 

"That'll be because I'm-"

"Padfoot, what the hell are you doing in a dark room?" A man walked in with a concerned expression on his face. He had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. He gasped on seeing everyone in the room, then he looked to Remus, who had his arm wrapped firmly around Ginny's waist and his jaw dropped.

"Uh, what's going on?" Sirius asked, looking confused. The man with black hair looked to him, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm you, twenty years later, and that over there, is Remus" Black said, pointing to Lupin.

"Padfoot! Moony! Where are ya?" A boy's voice sounded out. Lupin's eyes widened.

"_Sirius!_" he hissed "That's Harry!" Black raised an eyebrow.

"And?" 

"_Potter! Come back here!" _A harsh voice sounded out. Black groaned.

"God, can't Snape just give Harry a break already?" he muttered as he stormed out of the room. Everyone stayed frozen, staring at Lupin in awe. Lupin ran a hand through his hair.

"Well. come out and see the Order, I guess, then we'll call Albus and see what he has to say about this" He told them. They all cautiously made their way out of the room and downstairs. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Lupin stopped abruptly as just before they all walked into the main room.

"I'll warn you now that this might come as a shock to you all" he said gently "You're about to see James' and Lily's child" he told them. 

"Oh great" Snape groaned, looking totally annoyed. As soon as they all emerged into the main room, they all gasped, there, standing next to a boy with red hair and blue eyes and a girl with bushy brown hair and green eyes was boy that looked exactly like James, except he had Lily's emerald green eyes.

"I'd like you to meet Harry James Potter" Lupin said with a small smile. That was all they heard as both Ginny and Lily passed out. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Ginny, are you alright?" Remus asked worriedly, trying to wake her. Ginny stirred and opened her eyes.

"I had this really weird dream" she told him "I dreamt that we saw James and Lily's son" 

"Uh, Gin, that wasn't a dream" Severus told her, keeping his eyes on Harry. Lupin and Black looked to Snape questioningly, who merely shrugged in response. 

"Ginny!" Harry cried, dashing forward to give her a hug. Ginny immediately hid behind Remus and cowered slightly, looking worriedly to the unruly black haired boy. Harry looked at her with confusion.

"Gin?" 

"She doesn't remember you" Marie told him sadly, stepping forward. She looked to her husband, who nodded and bit his lip, before turning to the youngsters.

"Could you please leave the room for a minute? We need to talk with the others" They all nodded and left, making their way upstairs and into a spare room. 

"What do you mean, she doesn't remember us?" Ron demanded, looking suspicious. 

"I mean that . . . three years ago, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily found out who Ginny really was. They were going to try to change the future, but we knew that the future shouldn't be messed with, so I attempted to use the memory charm on you" Max said, turning to his son. Lupin stared at him in shock.

"Ginny pushed you out of the way and took the hit herself, but uh, she can't remember anything from this time. The only thing that she remembers is when she arrived at Platform 9¾ and from then onwards. Albus used the memory charm on the rest of you, but he let myself, Marie, Zak and Charlotte know. He knew that we wouldn't try to change the future" Max finished the story, looking worriedly to everyone. They all looked so astonished.  
"Wait a minute. Did you just say three _years_?" Hermione asked incredulously "That's impossible! It's only been three _months _in our time, since Ginny left" 

"Obviously, time travels differently" Black muttered. Miranda, Jack, Zak and Charlotte shot him dirty looks. Black blinked several times.

"What?" 

"Well, oh, it's nothing" Charlotte murmured. Black narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me what's happened" 

"Oh, you mean the fact that you made a pass at my brother's girl when they were going out? You're a great mate, aren't ya?" 

Marie sighed in irritation.

"That was three _years _ago, let it go already. Remus has forgiven him"

"Yeah, but if you haven't noticed, Ginny hasn't. She just acts civilized towards him whenever they're in other people's company" 

"Yes, well. Sirius didn't get the girl because obviously, Ginny's engaged to Remus now, isn't she?" Miranda questioned. The two parents nodded. Lupin spat out his drink and stared his parents, aghast.

"_Please _tell me you're kidding!" Marie shook her head and smiled.

"No, we're not. We're very happy for you though, even if she is from the future"

"B-But, it's not possible!" Lupin cried "No!" Marie gave her son a stern look.

"Yes, it _is _possible, Remus and you're over the moon about it. Now drop it! That girl has been through quite a dramatic experience in the last few days, I don't want you making things worse for her!" 

Immediately, Mrs. Weasley looked to Marie with concern and worry.

"What's happened?" Max took a deep breath and sighed.

"Two nights ago, Ginny was walking home on her own. She was attacked and raped by Avery" 

Black, Lupin and Snape stopped what they were doing to stare at the man, who looked rather angry about what had happened. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione both gasped and clapped their hands to their mouths, while Ron and Harry stared at Max with disbelief. Miranda was busy wiping tears from her eyes and Jack was trying to comfort her. 

"Luckily, Severus came along not too long after. He took her back to his place and healed a few of her wounds, before bringing her back home. I tell you now, if Severus hadn't have found her, there's no telling what would have happened" Max said gravely. Mrs. Weasley burst into hysterical tears at this news and Mr. Weasley, shakily tried to calm her down. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"I wonder what they're talking about down there" Ginny thought out loud. Remus smiled and pulled her into a hug. Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling content. 

"I'm sure that they're not talking about anything bad" Remus told her reassuringly. Everyone else nodded in agreement. 

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a pair of emerald green eyes and glasses. The unruly black haired boy who resembled James so much slowly entered the room, followed by Ron and Hermione, who were looking both upset and uncomfortable.

"Hiya Gin, uh, Professor Sn-wait a minute, he isn't a teacher right now, so I don't need to call him _Professor_" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure that you call the Snape downstairs, _Professor, _or there'll be hell to pay" Ron bit his lip to stop himself laughing. Hermione grinned.

"Hey. I'm Harry Potter; known mostly to everyone around the world as "the boy-who-lived" Harry told them all, before holding out his hand to shake his father's. James took his hand straight away and smiled. 

Hermione recoiled slightly on seeing Peter Pettigrew, who was staring at her with an odd expression on his face. Harry saw this and stepped in front of Hermione, eyes narrowed.

"Keep away from her, Pettigrew" he snarled "We don't really want filth like you around here" Ron narrowed his eyes in hatred also, but Hermione prevented both boys from leaping on the eighteen year-old. 

"Let me go! I bet he's already working for him!" Harry yelled. Peter's eyes widened disbelievingly, wondering how James' son knew. 

Ginny stared between the two, before feeling rather faint. She leaned onto Remus for support, feeling scared.

"I feel faint" she whispered, before passing out. Lily and Narcissa screamed in alarm, rushing over to Ginny's aid immediately. Severus knelt down next to her and felt her forehead. His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I-I'm not sure what's wrong with her" he whispered to no one in particular. 

"Wait a minute!" Lily cried, not sure whether to look happy or sad "I think I know what's wrong" 

"What?" Remus questioned urgently "What is it?"

"She's pregnant" She said. Remus' eyes widened in fear; could it be Avery's? But then again, it could be his! 

"How do we know whose it is?" Narcissa asked. Lily brightened up on muttering something to herself. 

"Everyone, I need you to go out of the room for a few moments, I don't want the whole world to see this!" 

"Can I stay?" Narcissa and Remus asked. Lily told Remus rather sternly to leave, but Narcissa could stay.

"Why?!" Remus yelled angrily. 

"Please, Remus, do it for Gin" Lily pleaded. Remus reluctantly complied and left the room, muttering rudely under his breath. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Excuse me Lupin" Narcissa said, jabbing something rather sharp into Remus' arm, before hurrying off into the room where Ginny lay. Remus looked stupidly to where Narcissa had been standing, then clutched his arm and moaned.

"That _hurt_! What the hell did she jab me with?" he yelped. Zak grinned.

"Bruv, I never knew that you were such a wimp!" Remus glared at him.

"Shut up!" Max chuckled, then turned to talk to Jack. Harry looked to his grandparents and his parents feeling nervous and excited at finally seeing them and having the chance to talk to them. Who should he talk to first? 

"So, what's it like for us here in the future?" Miranda asked interestedly, turning to Black "Do we live near here? And are you and James still quite close?" Lupin and Black tensed when these questions were asked and looked to each other worriedly, wondering whether to tell them the truth. 

"Uh" Black laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head in an apprehensive manner. James noticed this and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What?" he demanded. 

"Well . . ." he looked helplessly to Mad-Eye Moody and Mrs. Weasley, who both nodded, allowing him to tell them. 

"The truth is . . . you guys are um, you're-"

"You're dead" Harry stated dully. Miranda stared at her grandson in shock, while Jack choked on his drink. Marie and Max looked to each other in alarm.

"What about us?" Charlotte asked. Lupin put his head in his hands and groaned. 

"You don't want to know" he muttered.

"Remus, I _do _want to know! Now tell me!" Marie told him sternly. Lupin looked up, his face extremely pale.

"You died the same night as Jack and Miranda. You and dad. You were with them when it happened . . . V-Voldemort's Death Eaters. A-And you two" he whispered, turning to his brother and his sister "You both died trying to protect Lily and James from Voldemort" Everyone was silent as they let the information that they had just been told, sink in. Charlotte was trying her best to hold back tears, while Zak just stared at Lupin disbelievingly. 

"Why Lily and James?" Jack questioned. Harry shrugged, feeling miserable, they didn't need to know about their future, but Black and Lupin had told them! Could they change the future now? Suddenly, Harry felt a tiny bit happier. Seeing as they now knew their future, would it be possible for Lily and James to live? 

Lupin seemed to read his thoughts as he sighed and shook his head sadly at Harry.

"When they go back to the past, their memories will be erased, Harry, I'm sorry" he murmured apologetically. Harry nodded understandingly. 

Suddenly, a scream erupted from upstairs.

"YEEEEESSSS!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"What is it?" Remus asked urgently, looking at Narcissa for an explanation. 

"The child is yours, Lupin" she told him, happiness dancing in her eyes. Remus' eyes lit up in excitement as happiness inflated inside of him. He was going to be a father! He felt the grin appear on his face as he entered the room where Ginny was stirring. She opened her eyes and locked eyes with her fiancée. 

"Hey" she whispered; her eyes watery with happiness. Remus pulled her into a gentle hug, before twirling her around. He laughed on hearing Ginny squeal and put her down, his eyes agleam with excitement. Ginny pecked him on the cheek and hugged him tightly. 

"Let's go downstairs and tell everyone the good news!" Remus exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little boy. Ginny giggled and nodded, taking Remus' hand, making their way downstairs.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Right, female Lupin's versus male Lupin's. Poker, right here and now" Max stated, grinning at Ginny, Charlotte and Marie "Unless of course, you females aren't up to it, you know, losing money and all. I mean, this _is _a man's game" Ginny's jaw dropped in offense; she glared at Max, before saying.

"We accept and we'll _beat _you!" she told him. Zak laughed, looking to his brother amusedly.

"You sure picked a competitive female, bruv" Remus grinned and sat down. Everyone else had decided to watch, even Mrs. Weasley and Lupin had decided to see who would win. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Flush" Charlotte muttered, laying down her cards. Remus grinned.

"Hah! I've got four sixes! Pay up!" Charlotte rolled her eyes in annoyance, while Ginny narrowed her eyes at her fiancé. 

"Ooh, that is just so typical! Men" she muttered "They're so full of themselves! Ooh, I am a man, Ooh, I have a penis, Ooh, I have to win money to exert my power over women" she mocked.

Everyone burst out laughing, while the male Lupin's looked slightly embarrassed. Marie quickly dealt out the cards, growling at Max in annoyance. Max smirked at her. 

They all picked up their cards and observed them.

"Well, I've got a Full house" Remus muttered. The others laid down their cards, but none of them had beaten Remus. He made to take the chips, but Ginny stopped him. 

"Ah, ah, ah, I've got a Flush" she grinned, then her eyes widened "I won!" Charlotte and Marie both gave her a high five. Remus grimaced slightly. 

"You know what? I think I'm gonna make a little Remus pile" she told everyone, putting quite a few chips into a pile. She grinned and started singing.

"Well, I have got your money and you'll never see it" Remus stood up and made to walk off to the bathroom, but "and your fly is open" Remus looked down to his jeans, then looked to Ginny in annoyance. She smiled triumphantly "Ha, I made you look!" Charlotte, Marie, Mrs. Weasley and Miranda all burst out laughing. Lupin chuckled slightly, while Black looked amused. Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying their best not to burst out into hysterical laughter.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

While playing the last game, Ginny suddenly became all emotional from the hormones kicking in from her pregnancy. She became depressed and miserable. 

"I think I'm going to go and have a lie-down" she muttered, standing up and making her way upstairs. Little did she know that the room she had just entered had a Boggart in it. She turned around and froze on seeing Avery. Her eyes widened in shock, how did he get here? Avery moved toward her, looking exactly the same as he did before he'd raped her. She gulped nervously, stepping backwards and stumbling slightly. 

"Hello Weasley, care to have a bit of fun?" he drawled, he grabbed a hold of her and roughly pulled towards him. It was at that moment that she let out an ear-splitting scream.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Narcissa, Severus, Marie, Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley shot out of their chairs and dashed upstairs to find Ginny cowering in a corner, Avery standing over her, yelling spitefully at her and kicking her in the stomach. Lupin was in shock, how could a Boggart harm someone? Was that even possible? 

Harry strode forward, looking furious. He muttered the spell and the Boggart disappeared. Remus and Mrs. Weasley hurried over to Ginny, both looking worried. Lupin watched after them with a pained look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Remus whispered. Ginny sobbed onto his chest, her hands gripping him tightly around the neck. 

"I'll take her into the bedroom and get her off to sleep" he mouthed to Mrs. Weasley, who nodded, tears streaming down her face. She watched as her only daughter walked off with her fiancée to the spare bedroom. Her baby girl had grown up in such a short amount of time and now, there was no way of getting her back. There was definitely one good thing that Mrs. Weasley could say about her daughter and that was obvious-she'd chosen an excellent husband. Remus would stay be her side . . . no matter what. 


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, the time-travelers made their way downstairs and were quite surprised, to say the least, to see Albus Dumbledore, standing there with twinkling eyes and a smile on his face.

"Ah, hello there" he said warmly to them all "It's wonderful to see you all again" he turned and gave a sad smile to Ginny "Miss Weasley, how are you doing?" he questioned. Ginny smiled happily.

"I'm doing fine, thank you, sir" Dumbledore nodded.

"It's a shame that you don't remember anything from this time. You did have some good memories" 

"Is there any way that I could remember from being in this time?" Ginny asked curiously. Dumbledore sighed.

"Well, maybe if you come to Hogwarts and look around the place, you might remember, but there are no guarantees. My guess is that you'll only have flashbacks, but you'll never truly have your memory back" 

Ginny's face dropped slightly, looking disappointed.

"Oh" 

Dumbledore took the opportunity and gazed at Lily and James.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to see you both again. It's been a long time since I saw you two" James nodded, while wrapping his arms around Lily's waist. 

"I was wondering, if maybe, you all wanted to attend Hogwarts for a while. It'll give you something to do and I think you might enjoy seeing the younger generation. Lucius and Narcissa will be able to meet their son and-"

"Wait" Narcissa cut in disbelievingly "I have a son?!"

"Yes" Harry scowled, his face darkening "_Draco_" he spat out the name as if it were a dirty swear word. Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"Harry and Mr. Malfoy detest one another, rather like a certain Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter" he told them, turning to look at the young Severus Snape and James Potter. 

"Personally, I think Malfoy should just go and f-" Hermione immediately clamped a hand over Ron's mouth and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Professor, he's talking garbage, he doesn't know what he's saying" she glared at Ron, who instantly shut up, going a deep shade of red. Harry snorted with laughter, while watching Ginny, who was rubbing her eyes furiously. She was having a flashback.

_"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry questioned, looking concerned. Ginny looked up to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring into her brown one's. She blushed slightly and nodded, avoiding his gaze. Harry smiled warmly at her._

_"You do know that you're like my little sister, don't you?" Harry told her "I care about you a lot and . . . I'd do everything in my power to protect you, especially after what happened with Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you" Harry assured her. Ginny nodded and hugged him._

Ginny shivered on remembering the name _Tom Riddle, _what was it about him that made fear strike at her heart? Remus noticed this and pulled her into a strong hug. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. 

"Great" Harry moaned, looking miserable "Today's the day that we go back to school and work" He really wanted to spend time with his grandparents and Remus' parents, they seemed really friendly and they were a great laugh. 

"Hey, don't worry, we'll be joining you" James told him, ruffling his hair. Harry ducked away and grinned.

"No way are you gonna ruffle my hair, I hate it" he exclaimed. 

"Yeah, he only ruffles his hair when he's nervous" Ron said with a snigger "like whenever he sees Cho Chang and tries to talk to her" his sniggering seemed to get louder and Harry whirled around and sent a swift kick into the leg, which made Ron groan out in pain. Hermione giggled madly, while Ron glared at her.  
"Hey!" 

"You deserved it" Harry stated. Black grinned and ruffled Harry's hair, who smacked his hand away and glared daggers at him.

"Don't ruffle my hair! God, why is it such an obsession for people to do that?! Fred and George do that to me, Padfoot does it and even Moony sometimes does it for crying out loud!" Hermione bit her lip, while grinning broadly at one of her best friends; he looked so cute when he was angry. 

"What are you grinning at?" Harry questioned. 

"The look on your face" Hermione told him "It's hilarious" 

Ron raised an eyebrow curiously and suspiciously at her, looking from Harry to her, then back to Harry again. His eyes narrowed slightly as a sudden idea hit him. 

"Hermione, can I have a word with you?" he asked calmly. Hermione nodded, looking confused.

"Uh, sure"

As they walked off, Harry grinned evilly as he yelled out.

"GO RON! SNOG HER!" He could tell instantly that yelling out that statement had embarrassed Ron because he yelled back.

"Sod off Harry!" 

Harry burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. Ron and Hermione totally liked one another more than friends, but they were both too stubborn to do anything about it. It just seemed to amuse Harry so much. 

"Well, are we ready to go then?" Lupin asked mildly, stepping into the room with a small smile on his face. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"You're coming to? Why?" he asked. Lupin looked offended.

"You don't want me to come?" he questioned, looking hurt. Harry grinned apologetically.

"No, of course I want you to come, but, why are you coming to Hogwarts?" 

Lupin grinned and turned to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling.

"Let's just say that you're gonna have to start calling me Professor Lupin again" Harry's eyes grew almost as big as saucers as he turned to Dumbledore, who nodded. Harry grinned and let out a cheer.

"_Finally!_ We've got our best Defense against the Dark Arts Professor back again!" Lupin smiled slightly. 

"Well then, let's head to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione will catch up later, I'm sure" Lupin told everyone else. They nodded and stepped into the fire, yelling out their destination.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = =

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Sirius questioned "Are we going to have to join in on the lessons or can we just hang about?" 

Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Well, you could do either, I suppose, but I think it would be better if you joined in on the lessons. You could go with Harry to his lessons, but I'm assuming you will all want to be in houses, am I correct?" 

They all nodded.

"Well, you can all go in your houses that you were in at school. I will have to inform everyone of who you really are. No doubt that some students will recognize who you are, especially Mr. Malfoy" 

Ginny blinked a few times and shook her head, why were these flashbacks coming so often?

_"Well, if it isn't the little Weasley" Malfoy drawled "Where do you think you're going, little girl?" _

_Ginny's eyes flashed angrily as she tried to shove Malfoy out of the way so she could get to her next class, but to no avail, he was too strong. Malfoy smirked and grabbed a hold of her._

_"Listen here Weasley, you'd better tell your big brother to stop trying to pick fights with me or he'll regret it!" he threatened. Ginny's face contorted with mock horror._

_"Oh, I bet he'll be so scared" Malfoy sneered at her._

_"He will be if it concerns you!" Ginny took a step backwards, looking apprehensive._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Oh, so now you're worried?" he sniggered softly "Don't worry Weasley, I won't do anything too awful, I'll just hex you a few times, that's all" and with that, he walked off, laughing his head off._

Ginny blinked a few times in disbelief. That boy was _horrible_! And he was the son of Lucius and Narcissa? That was something to be worried about!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = =

"Well, well, well, look who it is" a voice drawled. Harry knew that voice all too well as he whirled around and came face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. Narcissa and Lucius stared at their son in amazement; he looked so much like Lucius. Draco sneered at Harry.

"Got yourself a new bunch of admirers, Potter? It's pathetic how people worship you. You aren't even that special, especially when you have a mudblood mother, oh sorry, what am I saying? I mean, when you _had _a mudblood mother!" he said with a snigger. Harry clenched his wand in his pocket, while everyone stared at the boy in shock. Lily looked like she was about to cry, while Ginny's eyes blazed angrily. 

Draco finally seemed to notice her and observed her.

"Well, Weasley, you look different" he told her with a smirk "Older, perhaps, but that just isn't possible. Shame you're in such a disgraceful family, I would've gone for a female like you" Ginny's eyes widened and stepped behind Remus in worry, who was only too happy to oblige on being her bodyguard. 

Hermione glared at him with disgust. Draco seemed to notice this and did the same.

"What are you staring at, mudblood?" he snapped. Hermione snapped and slapped him around the face-_hard_.

"Call me that again and I swear to god, you'll regret it!" she shrieked, pulling out her wand and aiming it between Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy stared at her, too stunned to say anything. Harry gaped at her, while Ron stepped forward and tried to hold her back from doing anything stupid.

"Ron, let me go! I swear I'm going to teach this prick a lesson!" Ron weakly let go of her arm, not wanting to anger her any further. Trying to calm Hermione down was never an easy task. 

Malfoy just stared at her with his eyes narrowed. 

"You just wait! Wait until my father hears about this" Hermione gasped in mock horror.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What's your _daddy _going to do? Nothing much as long as I'm in this school. So get lost Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. Malfoy's gaze lingered on her for a few seconds longer, before he stomped off, muttering under his breath. Hermione took a deep breath, before putting her wand back into her pocket and turning to the others.

"Shall we carry on going to the Great Hall or are you all just going to gawp at me?" she asked sharply. Everyone snapped out of their trance. Severus and Remus were on either side of Ginny, both escorting her together. Lucius and Narcissa were still in shock over seeing their son, who seemed to be a right spoiled brat. James, Lily, Sirius and Peter were looking at Hermione in admiration at the way she'd handled Malfoy. 

As they entered the Great Hall, Ginny yawned widely and leant onto Remus for support. Remus put his arm around her and led her over to the Gryffindor table. Ginny winked at Severus, who smirked back at her. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = =

"Hey Gin, you doing okay?" Lily asked with concern, watching Ginny doze off at the table. 

"W-What?" she questioned with a yawn. 

"I think I'll take you to Gryffindor Tower, you're tired" Remus informed her. Ginny shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not t-t-tired!" 

Hermione hugged Ginny and told Remus the password. 

"Thanks Hermione" Remus grinned, while picking Ginny up and carrying her up to Gryffindor Tower.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = =

"Is it me or does this seem rather familiar to you?" Ginny questioned; her arms around Remus' neck. Remus laughed as he put her down on the sofa and sat down next to her. 

"Same thing happened in fifth year" he reminisced with a small smile on his face. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Remus planted a soft kiss onto her forehead, before planting another one on her lips. Ginny kissed him back with such passion that they both felt extremely dizzy afterwards.

"Whoa, okay, maybe I won't do that next time" Ginny muttered weakly. Remus grinned. Ginny lay down on the sofa, resting her head on Remus' lap.  
"I love you" she whispered. Remus closed his eyes and sighed.

"I love you too" he whispered back. 

Right at that moment, Sirius walked in to see the pair lying on the sofa, both looking extremely happy. He felt hurt, anger and jealousy build up inside of him, then he shook his head. What was wrong with him? He'd managed to put all that aside for the past three years, why could he carry on as it was before? A sudden feeling of dread and fear struck him in the heart. He was still jealous of Remus and he still wanted Ginny! 


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Ginny skipped to the Slytherin common room and waited patiently outside for Narcissa, Lucius and Severus to make an appearance. She _so _couldn't wait to see what the lessons were like! At least, Musky wasn't teaching Potions anymore. In fact, she realized that they'd never asked who their Potions master was. She hoped it wasn't someone too nasty! 

About ten minutes later, Severus wandered out of the Slytherin common room, yawning slightly and rubbing his eyes. He didn't look too good, Ginny noted. He smiled slightly on seeing Ginny standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Morning Gin, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but you don't look too good" she commented. Severus yawned again, shaking his head slightly.

"I couldn't sleep, I mean, we're in the _future, _it's kinda hard to sleep knowing that you're meeting the younger generation" Ginny smiled and hugged him.

"C'mon, let's go and get something to eat, I'm starving! I've got a craving for doughnuts!" Severus stared at her apprehensively. 

"So, the cravings have already started, huh? Just so long as you don't bite my head off today, I'll be fine"

"Can we partner up in Potions today? From what I've heard from Harry, the Potions master is really mean and nasty, treats Gryffindors unfairly and he normally partners people up with their worst enemies, but if possible, do you reckon we'd able to partner up?"

"If we get lucky" he mused "Let's just hope" Ginny grinned and linked an arm with his.

"C'mon Sev, to the Great Hall!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry groaned while they walked to Potions. 

"Just great, I really don't want to do Potions! Ron, care to skip the class?" Hermione shot them both dirty looks. The three wanted the Potions master to be a surprise for the others, so they weren't saying his name. Ginny was looking forward to seeing who it was. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were rather curious, but they all grinned on hearing Harry's statement.

"Just because our Potions master is the Head of Slytherin House and he treats Gryffindors unfairly and-"

"He called _you _an insufferable know-it-all in our third year and took five points from Gryffindor!" Harry exclaimed. Narcissa stared at Harry in dismay. 

"Your Potions master did that?" Harry nodded grimly.

"Yep _and _he hates me! He calls Ron, Hermione and I either the Golden Trio or the Dream Team" Harry told them, a grin forming on his face. 

As they entered the dungeons, they seated themselves in the class. They were surprised, to say the least, on seeing Snape stride into the room, robes billowing behind him. He had his sternest look on his face and he didn't look too happy. Severus stared at his older self, his mouth agape. He'd told Ginny when they were still in school that he'd wanted to teach Potions, who knew that it would actually happen? Ginny giggled slightly on seeing Snape glaring at all the students, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione. He shot a dirty look to the Marauders, before barking out orders for parchment and quills to be on the table. 

Everyone quickly obliged, without hesitation. No one seemed to want to anger Snape. While the lesson proceeded on, and people were finally making their potions, Ginny was extremely happy that she had actually managed to partner up with Severus.  Snape plastered an evil smirk on his face as he strode around the classroom, inspecting people's potions. He stopped behind Neville, who looked to be hyperventilating slightly, little beads of sweat pouring down his face as he nervously put an ingredient into the cauldron. 

"Longbottom" Snape said in a dangerous voice, making Neville jump. He shakily turned to the greasy-haired man, twitching slightly.

"Yes sir?" he questioned in a high pitched voice.

"Once again Longbottom, you've failed to do the Potion correctly!" Snape snapped at him "Your Potion is blue, not green" 

Ginny and Severus glanced at each other, sniggering slightly; they'd managed to concoct the same Potion in their sixth year. Neville gulped audibly, making the Slytherins snort with laughter. Harry angrily narrowed his eyes at Snape, he loved to torture Neville so much, but now he was trying to show off in front of the Marauders and his younger self?! This was too much! 

Harry angrily stood up, snarling at his Professor.

"I'm sure he just got something wrong, _Professor, _why don't you just give him a break?" Harry questioned rudely. Snape turned to Harry, eyes flashing angrily.

"_What did you say to me, Potter?_" he questioned dangerously. All the Gryffindors flinched, except Harry, who stood his ground.

"Professor, I think you heard me, otherwise, I'm afraid you're in danger of becoming deaf" Harry stated calmly, making the Marauders, Hermione and Ron snigger slightly. Snape's face contorted with fury as he fumed at the boy-who-lived. 

"Detention Potter and twenty points from Gryffindor for your cheek!" he snapped, before storming over to the end where Ginny and Severus were seated. Ginny was poking him slightly in the side, making Severus chuckle from his ticklishness.

"I never knew you were so ticklish!" Ginny exclaimed, poking him again.

"Stop it! It's not f-funny!" he cried, before collapsing on the floor, laughing his head off, while Ginny's hands tickled him under his arms and neck. Narcissa and Lucius watched the scene with amusement, while Snape scowled in annoyance.

"If you would be so kind as to leave my younger self alone, Miss Weasley, we would like to proceed with the lesson" Snape muttered to her, so that no one else could hear. Ginny nodded and mock saluted him.

"Aye aye, Sev!" Snape stopped rather abruptly from making his way to the front of the class and turned to stare at Ginny with a look of anger mixed with incredulousness on his face. 

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh . . . I called you Sev. I've called you that for years" she told him, realizing that all eyes were on her and their Potions master. He narrowed his eyes at her slightly, looking irritated. 

"See me after class" he barked at her, before resuming the lesson. Ginny looked apprehensively to Severus, his older self didn't look too happy.

"Man, I sure am bitter" Severus whispered to Ginny, making her laugh. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

After Potions, Ginny noticed that Remus was eyeing her, not looking very happy. Ginny walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his. 

"Hey, what's up?" she questioned. Remus slowly untangled her arms from his, his face emotionless. Ginny looked at him in confusion. What was going on? 

"Gin, when are you actually going to spend time with _me_? Lately, all you've been doing is hanging out with the Slytherins" he told her. Ginny looked hurt.

"Narcissa, Lucius and Severus are my friends and-"

"_Severus_" he spat, looking angry "You've been spending most of your time with _him, _instead of _me_!" Ginny stared at Remus, taken aback. She'd never seen him look this jealous before; then again, she'd never seen him angry with her before either. 

"Remus, I-"

"Just leave me alone" he demanded. Ginny felt anger well up inside of her, what was wrong with him?

"Fine, I will!" she snapped "Why don't you go and spend your time with some other girl then if it'll make you happy, I'm _sorry, _but I was spending time with my friend" 

"More like your new boyfriend" he sneered, glaring daggers at her. 

"Hello! I'm engaged to you, remember?" she said, waving her hand in front of his face. Remus caught her arm, then stared at her, looking disgusted. 

"Why don't you go and marry dear _Severus _instead, seeing as he's the only one who can protect you and make you _truly _happy" he snapped, as he whirled on his heel and stormed off. Ginny gaped after him, feeling completely lost. What had just happened? 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

Ginny burst into the Gryffindor common room, tears streaming down her face. Lily glanced up in surprise, then she gasped on seeing her best friend looking so upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

"R-R-Remus d-d-doesn't w-want me a-anymore!" she cried, howling into Lily's chest. Lily's eyes widened in alarm as she turned to James and Sirius, who looked totally gobsmacked.

"I'll go find him" James said, standing up and striding out of the common room, looking angry. 

"Sirius, will you please look after Ginny while I go and see Professor McGonagall? I'm really sorry, but I needed to talk to her Gin and she said that she was only available to talk to me now" Ginny merely nodded, before flinging her arms around Sirius instead, who staggered slightly under Ginny's weight. Lily smiled sadly, then quickly ran off.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

Ginny's sobs wouldn't cease in volume and Sirius was beginning to get a headache. He sighed on rubbing her back comfortingly for the umpteenth time.

"C'mon Gin, tell me what happened, I might be able to help" He couldn't help smiling slightly on seeing Ginny shake her head.

"It's hopeless. He doesn't love me anymore! He said that I spend too much time with Sev and that I should go and marry _him _instead, but I don't _want _Sev in that way! I want Remus!" Suddenly, Ginny's head snapped up, giving Sirius a watery wide eyed expression. Sirius was shocked to see her becoming hysterical.

"You do believe me, don't you? I would _never_ do that to Remus! Please, you have to believe me!" 

Sirius felt alarmed, yet he nodded, hoping it would calm her down. She calmed a little, before resting her head on his chest. Sirius felt his breath catch in his throat, having Ginny so near him. He shakily wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, yet he felt his heart sink slightly. She still loved Remus, even after he'd evidently said something that had hurt her deeply. He hoped that one day she would come to her senses and see who really cared for her. It most definitely wasn't that werewolf! He didn't deserve someone as special as Ginny!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

"REMUS!" James roared, flinging open a door to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, Lily behind him. They both stopped dead in their tracks on seeing that Remus wasn't alone. Oh no, he most definitely wasn't! He was sitting down on a chair with a girl sitting on his lap! A girl that looked suspiciously like Parvati Patil, a girl in Harry's year! Parvati looked up, smiling sheepishly, while Remus, with disheveled hair and smeared lipstick all over his mouth, goggled and flushed on seeing who had caught them. 

Lily gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth in shock, feeling tears of sadness for Ginny well up inside of her. Remus, who was still in a daze, snapped out of his reverie, pushed Parvati away from him, watching James storm off.

"Prongs wait! I can explain! It's not what you think! I-"

"Leave me alone! You don't deserve Ginny, Lupin! She's been crying her eyes out because of you! She loves you and this is what you do to her?!" James bellowed "You're no longer a friend of mine, Lupin!" and with that said, he punched Remus squarely in the jaw, before storming off. 


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny cried even harder on hearing the news about Remus with another girl. James felt extremely guilty for making her even more hysterical, but she deserved to know the truth. Sirius couldn't stop staring at James with disbelief. Remus had never seemed the type to go and snog some other girl, when he was going out with another girl, let alone when he was _engaged_! Ginny was also expecting _his _kid! What was he thinking? 

Sirius didn't know whether to feel happy or angry at the prospect of Ginny being single again, Remus had totally betrayed her! But why? Was the question that entered everyone's mind, why would he do that to Ginny? 

"Maybe there's a reasonable explanation behind all this" Lily stated, when Ginny had disappeared upstairs to the girls' dormitories. James and Sirius both raised eyebrows at her. 

"What?" 

"I said-"

"I know what you said Lils, but what I'm asking is what could it be? I've known Remus since we were eleven; he's _never _done anything like this before!" Sirius nodded in agreement. Lily looked thoughtful. 

"Well, I honestly don't know why he would do something so hurtful" 

James' face contorted in anger.

"There is no way that I'm staying friends with _him_! Ginny hasn't done anything wrong! There's no _reason _for what he did!" 

"Well, maybe there is . . ." Lily trailed off on seeing James' disbelieving look.

"Are you on _Lupin's _side or _Ginny's_?" Lily's eyes blazed angrily at this question as she slapped James hard across the face.

"I'm on _Ginny's _side of course, but I just think we might have missed something, that's all" she snapped. Suddenly, they all shut up on seeing Ginny entering the Gryffindor common room from the girls' dormitories. She put on a smile.

"Hey guys" she said softly. They all nodded to her sympathetically. Ginny walked over to Sirius and linked her arm with his.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat! I'm starved!" she exclaimed. Sirius nodded, pulling at the collar of his shirt to calm himself down, she looked absolutely stunning, even if she was starting to show with her pregnancy! 

"O-Okay then" he told her, putting on a charming smile. 

"Allow me to escort you" Ginny giggled as they left, leaving James and Lily to watch after them suspiciously. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Remus punched the side of the wall in the classroom angrily. He'd lost Ginny and his best friends! It wasn't his fault though. They hadn't even given him a chance to explain properly. That girl . . . Parvati or whatever she was called, just . . . practically _leapt _on him and started making out with him! He'd been in such a shocked daze that he'd just sat there, until James and Lily had walked in. That Parvati girl-she knew that he was engaged to Ginny! Then again, so did all the other girls in the entire school, they'd been shooting Ginny jealous looks and Remus, dreamy looks. It was unnerving to say the least. 

The argument he'd had with Ginny after Potions . . . he hated to admit it to himself, but he was _jealous _of the fact that Ginny had been spending most of her time with Snape, that's why he'd exploded and yelled at her. He hadn't meant any of it, but . . . he was betting that Ginny had taken it to heart and it hurt him deeply to know that he'd caused her pain. He put his head in his hands. What was he to do now? James and Lily had probably already told Sirius and Ginny, Snape . . .

_Oh god, what have I done? _Remus thought miserably to himself, wincing slightly on touching the place where James had punched him. He'd screwed up his entire life in less than five minutes! 

_I love Ginny, I really do . . . I shouldn't have let my jealousy get the better of me, now, she probably hates me. I love her, I love her, I love her, goddamnit! _

"Lupin?" Remus jumped on hearing the voice and whirled around, his wand poised. Narcissa jumped slightly on seeing him react so quickly.

"Calm down Lupin, it's just me" she told him reassuringly. Remus slowly put his wand away, eyeing Narcissa apprehensively. 

"What's going on with you and Gin? I saw her earlier and she was crying her eyes out" Narcissa exclaimed, looking concerned. Remus ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and sighed. 

"Lupin . . ." Narcissa's eyes narrowed dangerously "Why do you have lipstick around your mouth?" Remus shifted uncomfortably under the Slytherin's gaze. He had to tell someone what had _really _happened!

He very quickly launched into an explanation about what had happened that day, observing that Narcissa's eyes were becoming wider and wider. She gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth.

"That Parvati girl should've been a Slytherin in my opinion" she told him. Remus stared at her.

"You believe me?" he questioned in a strange voice. Narcissa nodded. 

"I agree that Ginny has been spending a lot of time with Snape lately, but they _are_ best friends, mind you, we just need to find a way to get you two together in the same room so you two can talk"

"She won't talk to me! She hates me now" 

Narcissa rolled her eyes and smacked him around the head.

"I'll get Snape and Lucius to help me and-"

"Wait, you mean the _Slytherins _are actually going to help me with this?" 

"Of course, we'd much rather see Ginny with you than Black" 

Remus' eyes clouded over with confusion.

"What?"

"Well, we saw Ginny and Black earlier; they looked like they were getting _too _friendly, if you know what I mean" Remus' face contorted with anger.

_"WHAT?!" _He roared, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. Narcissa suddenly became apprehensive.

"Now, calm down Lupin, we're going to help you get Ginny back, just don't do anything rash" Remus punched the wall again, this time with so much force that he actually made a dent in it.

"I am _not _going to allow _Black _of all people to be with _my_ girl!" Remus snapped angrily "He's wanted her ever since he first laid eyes on her with me" 

"Are you sure?" Narcissa questioned "Are you sure that he _wants _Ginny or that he _loves _her?" she queried. Remus stared at her.

"What sort of a question is that?" 

"A very easy one. If he _wants _her, then it's simply lust, he'll only want to be with her to have a few snogs here and there, but if its _love, _then, we'll definitely have a problem, especially if Ginny keeps spending time with him. She'll encourage him to think that he'll actually have a chance of being with her" Remus' eyes widened in alarm.

"We can't let that happen!"

"Then let's get to work"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ginny laughed at Sirius' joke. 

"You're mad!" she stated. Sirius grinned.

"Oh, I do try" Ginny whacked him playfully on the arm. 

"Wanna go for a walk outside?" he questioned hopefully. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Sure" 

As they wandered outside, they sat down by the lake, watching the sunset beyond the horizon. 

"It's beautiful" Ginny murmured, smiling softly. 

_Not as beautiful as you,_ Sirius thought to himself. Ginny stared at him.

"What did you just say?" 

Sirius' head snapped up, did he just say that out loud? He laughed nervously under Ginny's questioning gaze.

"I-I just said t-that I-uh-" 

_Oh god, I'm stuttering and I can feel myself blushing! I've never blushed or stuttered in front of a girl before!_ Sirius thought frantically to himself. 

Ginny giggled slightly on seeing Sirius becoming extremely flustered. He grinned nervously, making Ginny laugh again which eased his nervousness slightly. Ginny leaned on him and closed her eyes, looking peaceful. Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist and breathed in her scent. 

Ginny pulled away and locked eyes with Sirius. Sirius smiled, feeling the butterflies in his stomach intensify. Without thinking, he leaned in and captured her lips with his. Ginny froze in shock, then very slowly, she responded, making Sirius intensify the kiss. As they both pulled away, Ginny felt rather strange. She didn't know whether to feel happy or alarmed that she'd just kissed her fiancé's best friend. Sirius quickly tried to break the awkward silence that was threatening to overcome them. 

"So, Gin, hey, are you alright?" he questioned worriedly on seeing Ginny looking horrified. She was looking down at her trousers. Sirius followed her gaze and felt his breath catch in his throat. She was bleeding! 

"Oh god . . . no!" She whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"C'mon, I'll get you to the Hospital Wing!" Sirius panicked, quickly magicking a stretcher. Ginny hopped onto it and quick as a flash, Sirius pushed it to the Hospital Wing. 

"Madam Pomfrey!" Sirius screamed, bursting into the Hospital Wing "We need you're help urgently!" 

Madam Pomfrey tutted in annoyance.

"Mr. Black, I-"

"It's Ginny! She's bleeding!" he bellowed, pushing Ginny in front of Madam Pomfrey. Immediately, Madam Pomfrey changed her attitude. 

"Now dear, don't panic, hop onto the bed here, that's it. Mr. Black, go and get Mr. Lupin" she snapped sternly. Sirius nodded and disappeared. Whether Lupin was his friend or not, Ginny was about to have a miscarriage, he should be there to help her out. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Lupin, come quick!" Sirius screamed, dashing into the Gryffindor common room. Remus' eyes narrowed, he scowled on seeing Sirius.

James and Lily noticed Sirius' panicked behaviour and demanded to know what's wrong.

"I-It's Ginny! She's in the Hospital Wing!" 

Remus felt alarmed as he stood up and grabbed Sirius by the collar.

"What's happened?" he demanded, shaking him violently "Tell me what's happened"

"She's having a miscarriage! She needs you!" As soon as this was said, Remus let of Sirius and hurried to Ginny's aid.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Remus clasped Ginny's hand with his. He was extremely pale as he watched Ginny in obvious pain. 

"Please, don't hate me" Remus whispered. Ginny shook her head.

"I don't hate you"

"It was Parvati, I swear, she literally jumped on me and started kissing me and before, when I said all that hateful stuff, I-I was _jealous, _I'm so sorry! I honestly don't deserve you, I-"

"It's _alright, _Remus" she whispered. Suddenly, Ginny threw back her head and shrieked. 

"Dear God" Remus whispered, unshed tears shining in his eyes. Ginny shrieked repeatedly, each cry a knife in Remus' heart, until, finally and thankfully, it was over. 

As Ginny passed out from exhaustion, Remus burst into tears on hearing Madam Pomfrey tell him that the foetus was male. They'd lost their first ever child . . . it felt too much for Remus to bare as he let out a long anguished cry, piercing through James, Sirius' and Lily's hearts. 


	21. Chapter 21

The next few days passed by with Remus and Ginny being extremely quiet and miserable. It wasn't as if anyone could blame them, mind you. After the loss of their first child, Ginny had become extremely depressed and she would hardly say a word to anyone. The only person that she'd actually talked to was Remus, and that was only to ask what the sex of the baby was. Apart from that, neither of them had gone anywhere near each other. 

Lily, James and Sirius had tried their best to get the two lovers back together, but to no avail. James found it rather strange that they should both be avoiding each other, after all, Ginny had obviously forgiven Remus over what had happened, otherwise she wouldn't smile weakly at him every now and then. Sirius was rather hurt, to say the least, after their kiss a few days back. Ginny refused to mention it and chose to completely ignore that it had actually happened. Sirius knew that she was just trying to be loyal to Remus. It was quite sad, all in all. 

Lily had tried every single trick in the book to try and get Ginny to talk. It was alright for the first day of not talking, but Ginny was carrying on like it after another three days and, needless to say, Lily was starting to find it unnerving. Ginny's eyes always seemed to have a dead hollow look to them, she had huge bags under her eyes, which made it clear that she hadn't been sleeping and she refused to eat. Remus seemed to be exactly the same, according to James' report. 

So that afternoon, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, James, Lily, Sirius and Peter sat down in the Room of Requirement, sighing in defeat.

"I just don't know what to do" Lily cried, throwing her arms up in the air, looking defeated "I've tried _everything_, but it hasn't worked. Now what do we do?"

"To be perfectly honest Lils, I have no idea" James admitted "Remus has been depressed before; I'll give you that, but not as bad as this"

"What if we locked them in a room together and refused to let them out until they talk? D'you think that would work?" Narcissa questioned. 

"That sounds like a good idea" Severus stated "That is, if they can remember how to talk" Lucius snorted with laughter. 

"Hey, how about where they first met?" Lily asked, her eyes brightening up.

"What?!" Sirius questioned, looking horrified.

"Yeah, wait, where _did_ they first meet?" Lucius asked. James groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"They first met on the Hogwarts Express, that won't work"

"Oh" Lily looked disappointed.

"Okay, where did they meet secondly? I mean, when they talked properly to each other?" Severus asked. 

"Wait!" Narcissa's eyes suddenly brightened up; looking excited "The second time they talked to each other properly was after we made her confess to him that she liked him. If I'm correct, they talked in the library after that"

"Really?" Sirius asked, feeling pained. Truth be told, he didn't want Ginny and Remus back together again, he'd much rather have it as it was during the present time. Narcissa nodded and smiled.

"Yeah"

"Madam Pince wouldn't stand for it though" Lily said apprehensively.

"Ah, that's true, _but, _this is where the infamous Marauders come in with what they do best" she said with a grin. As comprehension dawned on James and Peter, grins spread out onto their faces, while Sirius had gone an extremely peculiar pale green colour. 

"You want us to prank her?" Sirius choked out. Everyone nodded. Sirius felt worse than he had done before.

_No, I don't want Ginny and Remus together! No! It won't happen, I won't let it! IT WON'T HAPPEN! _

Sirius stood up rather abruptly.

"I need some fresh air" he replied stiffly, before storming from the room. If anyone had walked in right at that moment, they would've been rather surprised and shocked to see Slytherins and Gryffindors conversing normally, working side by side, instead of attacking each other, yet, these certain Slytherins and Gryffindors were trying to help their friends . . . and that was about the only thing the two enemies had in common. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_I can't believe they're working together to get Ginny and Remus back together! Remus doesn't deserve her, after everything he's put her through. They can't even have a child without something going wrong, since when did Remus make her so happy? In fact, no, let's look at it another way, since when was the last time that Remus made her truly happy? It definitely hasn't been while we've been in the future. I _love _Ginny, goddamnit, she should have someone who would look after her and treat her well. I don't believe all that rubbish about Patil pouncing on him. He might be able to convince the others with that garbage, but I'm certainly not convinced! I can see right through him! He's just gonna keep hurting her over and over again! She deserves someone who would treat her with more respect and more love, someone like me! _Sirius fumed to himself.

_Someone like you? _Another voice taunted in his mind. _Someone like you? Are you kidding me? Since when did the great Sirius Black manage to go out with a girl without hurting her, eh? I don't believe you for one minute when you say that you love her! It's lust, boy; get it inside your thick head! Remus totally deserves her; you wouldn't be able to hang onto her for more than a day without hurting her! You couldn't keep to one girl even if your life depended on it!_

Sirius shook his head furiously, trying to rid himself of those horrible thoughts.

_But-But Ginny kissed me, that's gotta mean something, right? It meant that she felt something for me._

Again, the other voice that dampened Sirius' spirits so much, spoke up again.

_The only reason she kissed you was because she was upset over her fiancée's betrayal. You actually thought she liked you more than a friend?! You're pathetic Black! I mean, look at yourself. Look at what she's done to you! You're a stuttering, blushing, lovesick fool, that's what you are! You think she feels something for you? There is no way in this lifetime that she'll fall for someone for the likes of you. If you want proof, think back to the first day that you met her!_

Sirius felt like bursting into tears on remembering the first day that he'd met Ginny. Unshed tears shone in his eyes at the memory.

_"You're quite cute" Sirius commented, putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders "How about you and I go out sometime?" _

_Ginny pushed Sirius' arm away as she said calmly._

_How does the answer, never in this lifetime, sound to you?" Sirius' jaw dropped "Sorry, but tall, dark and handsome isn't my type" she grinned cheekily "We can still be friends though" _

Sirius roughly wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face. That sentence that Ginny had said "_How does the answer, never in this lifetime, sound to you?" _It echoed in his mind. He clutched his head in his hands, trying his best to rid Ginny's voice from his mind. It felt like he was going crazy! He shook violently, the tears coming faster, until finally, everything stopped. He suddenly felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and felt his jaw drop. Ginny was standing there, smiling weakly at him. Her eyes were a tiny bit brighter than they usually were, or was it just the sunlight? 

He smiled back, trying his best to wipe away the tears, but Ginny stopped him.

"Why have you been crying?" she croaked out. Sirius stared at her in amazement. She was finally talking? 

"N-No reason, well, your loss, I suppose" he added sheepishly. Ginny hugged him.

"I'm alright. I-I know I'll get over it" 

"How are things going with you and Remus?" Sirius asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Not so good" Sirius felt his heart rise hopefully "He just won't talk to me. I just-I think he blames me" she whispered, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Sirius suddenly felt his heart plummet rather sharply.

"He doesn't blame you" he said quietly "Why would he?" 

"B-Because I _killed _his child, that's why! I'm a murderer, Sirius, I-I-I've killed his child!" Sirius' eyes widened in shock. This is what had been going through Ginny's mind since she'd lost the baby? No wonder she'd kept quiet!

"That baby wasn't just his Ginny's, it was yours also, and you didn't kill it either. Don't say something so ridiculous! These things happen"

"Oh of course" Ginny muttered bitterly "These things happen. Why Remus, then, answer me that? He's had enough pain throughout his life, him being a werewolf, why does he have to lose his child too?"

Sirius felt reluctant to say something that would get them back together, this was his chance to get Ginny once and for all, and he was most definitely going to take it!

"Maybe . . . maybe you and him weren't meant to be?" Sirius suggested. Ginny's head snapped up, staring at him in disbelief.

"Remus and I? Not meant to be? Are you sure?"

"I'm not saying anything for definite, but I'm just saying. You and him . . . you haven't exactly had a lot of happiness in your life. Could it be that he isn't the one?" Sirius questioned, studying Ginny intently all the while.

"I-I guess. I mean, I've never thought of it that way. I always thought that we'd get through these things together, you know? I-I thought that nothing could come between us, but . . . maybe you're right. I've never thought of that option" she whispered. Sirius felt torn between regret and happiness at the prospect of Remus and Ginny finally coming to an end. She'd come running to Sirius and he'd take her in his arms, protect her and do whatever it took to keep the werewolf away from her. Remus would never even be allowed to set eyes on _his _girl! 

"Thanks Sirius, I-I'm glad you've been honest with me" Ginny told him, giving him a hug, before running off to find Remus.

"I've finally got her, I'll finally be able to tell her I love her later on tonight" Sirius whispered to himself, feeling proud.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be obsessed with a girl, Padfoot" A voice said from behind him. Sirius whirled around, his eyes widened in alarm on seeing James' fist coming towards him. Before he even had time to register what had happened, he was knocked out cold.

"I cannot believe him" James muttered to himself, staring at his best friend's limpless body "I can't believe he'd stoop so low to try and get Ginny to leave Remus. Remus loves her" Suddenly, James' eyes widened in shock "Sirius _loves _Ginny? Wait, but, that can't be right? Can it?" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hey Remus" Ginny whispered softly on seeing her fiancée sitting in the library engrossed in a book. Remus looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hi babe" Remus murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. Ginny's eyes widened slightly. Remus hadn't shown any sort of affection towards her until now. That was strange, she thought. The truth was, Remus had seen Ginny sitting next to Sirius outside near the lake and he didn't like it, so now he was trying his best to be affectionate towards his wife-to-be.

"Gin, I do love you. You know that, don't you?" Remus questioned. Ginny locked eyes with his and saw the hope and love in his eyes. She couldn't leave him, no matter what Sirius had said, she just couldn't. He loved her, she knew that now, his eyes told her everything. 

"I-I'm sorry if I've been avoiding you" he murmured. Ginny smiled and hugged him round the neck, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"I love you. Look, if it'll make things better, w-we can try again for another child, I-I just don't like seeing you so depressed" Remus confessed softly. Ginny stared at him, her bottom lip trembling.

"Try again, just so it can replace the one we lost?" she whispered. Remus' eyes widened and he shook his head furiously.

"I didn't mean it like that! Oh Gin, please don't cry, I _swear _I didn't mean it like that"

"Sirius is right, we're not meant for each other, a-as much as I hate to admit it, it's true. Only bad things seem to happen to us" she cried. Remus' jaw dropped. Sirius had told her that they weren't meant for each other? Why would he do such a thing? 

Realization hit him when he realized that Sirius still had a thing for his fiancée, he couldn't let Sirius break them up.  

"Gin, Sirius only said that because he wants you for himself! Don't you remember three years ago? He had a mega crush on you? Well, he still does" Remus stated. Ginny glared at him.

"Look, don't try and put the blame on Sirius, alright? I know I may have upset you, but there's no reason to-"

"Gin, listen to me, I-"

"No, for once in your life Remus Jonathon Lupin, you listen to me! I am sick and tired of you always trying to put the blame on other people! I can't _believe _you would do such a thing as to try and make me hate your best friend! You know what? Just looking at you right now is making me feel absolutely disgusted that I ever got with you in the first place! Goodbye!" she screamed, making to storm off. Remus stared after her, feeling as if he'd lost his entire world.

Suddenly, James burst into the library and collided with Ginny, panting for breath.

"I have some news for you that you'll find quite interesting" he gasped. Ginny stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sirius just confessed to me that he's in love with you and that he can't stand the thought of any other guy being near you . . . Gin, he's obsessed with you and believe me, I never thought the day would come when that would happen to the great Sirius Black" James stated. Ginny's heart caught in her throat as she stared at James in horror, a feeling of sickness and regret building up inside of her. She looked back to Remus whose face was completely emotionless. Ginny suddenly felt angry at herself. What had she done? 


	22. Chapter 22

Ginny felt awful for the entire night. She simply had to _show_ Remus how sorry she was. She couldn't believe that it was her that had said those cruel words to him. His face was completely blank, showing no sign of emotion and that scared Ginny to no end. That night, feeling in need of peace, she made her way up to the Astronomy Tower, not aware that the person she'd come to think about was sitting, looking up at the stars. 

Ginny's eyes welled up as tears threatened to spill. She slowly made her way over to Remus, who still kept his eyes fixed on the stars, determined not to look at Ginny. She sat down next to him and studied his face intently.

"Remus?" she questioned softly. No response. Remus just continued to stare up at the sky. 

"Remus, please talk to me" she whispered "I'm so sorry for what I said earlier, I-I was upset and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I-"

"You should have realized that Sirius hasn't changed at all" Remus spoke harshly, his eyes hardening. Ginny whimpered.

"I'm sorry. Please, _please _forgive me. I forgave you for what happened with Parvati, even if it wasn't your fault. Why can't you forgive me?" 

Remus' gaze turned to look at Ginny. His expression softened slightly on seeing Ginny, she looked exactly the way she did when he first met her; confused and vulnerable. 

"I forgive you" he told her "but I don't forgive Black" Ginny reached over and gently caressed his cheek, which made Remus smile.

"So-are we back to being a normal couple or are we going to have another drama?" Ginny teased. Remus chuckled softly. 

"I guess you could say we're back to normal"

Suddenly, Ginny let out a yelp on accidentally cutting her hand on a piece of broken glass on the floor.

"What the hell is glass doing on the floor? Doesn't anyone realize that that's dangerous?" Ginny cried, trying to stop the blood from seeping out of her hand. Remus quickly muttered a spell and a bandage appeared. 

"Give me your hand" he instructed. Ginny quickly did as she was told and he gently tied the bandage around her hand. As he tied to knot, Ginny winced and pulled her hand away.

"Sorry" Remus apologized "I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess my hands aren't as soft as yours" Ginny blushed.

"Well, no, they're not, I-I mean, yes, they are, but-" Suddenly, Remus leaned forward, a hand on Ginny's cheek as he kissed her. Ginny immediately responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling happier than she had done in ages. 

As they pulled apart, they both looked flushed.

"Well, that was . . . interesting" Remus stated "I never knew there could be such passion in one kiss" Ginny giggled and put her head on his shoulder. 

"I suppose we're going to have to plan the wedding soon. We haven't actually had a chance to discuss it properly" Remus told her. Ginny's head snapped up and stared at him.

"We're still getting married? You still want to marry me?" Remus smirked.

"No, I want to marry a monkey, of course I want to marry you, you silly thing!" Ginny blushed bright red.

"Oh" 

"So, let's go tell James and that lot"

"Yeah, let's tell Harry, Ron and Hermione too. And your older self, I'd love to see how he's going to react" Remus laughed.

"You're gorgeous and I want the whole world to know" Remus stated, marveling at Ginny's beauty. Ginny wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"And you're a sex god, but I think we'll just leave that between us two" Remus blushed and nodded, before leaning in to give Ginny another breathtaking kiss.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The next morning, while everyone was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, they were, needless to say, extremely surprised, to see Remus and Ginny walk into the Great Hall holding hands and grinning broadly. Harry, Ron and Hermione burst into applause, while James wolf-whistled and Lily cheered. 

"So, how are you doing Gin?" Ron asked as soon as his sister sat down next her fiancé. Ginny placed a hand on Remus' knee, but so that nobody could see.

"Oh, I'm doing great" she told him, running a hand along Remus' knee making him squirm slightly.

"Moony, you alright?" Harry questioned. Remus nodded, grinning widely as he pinged Ginny's bra. She glared daggers at him. Remus shrugged, looking innocent.

Hermione giggled, watching the couple flirt endlessly with each other. 

"Hey, how about we go to 12 Grimmauld Place for the day and discuss the wedding plans there?" Remus queried. Ginny nodded. 

"Hey, can we come?" Lily asked. James nodded in agreement. 

"What about Nar, Lucius and Sev, can they come too?" 

"Sure"

"I'll go and ask them now" she said and with that, she dashed off. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As they entered 12 Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley, Black, The Lupin's and The Potter's looked up, smiling broadly on seeing who it was.

"Shame Sirius didn't come" Lily said sympathetically. Remus stared at her incredulously.

"Shame? _Shame? _Lils, he tried to break Gin and I up _for good_! And you're saying it's a _shame_ he didn't come along!" Lily smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry"

Suddenly, Lupin appeared out of the fireplace, smiling when he saw who was inside the house.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching?" Black asked.

"Not today, I've got a day off" Lupin informed him. 

"Oh, right"

As everyone settled down, Ginny launched into a sort of wedding that she'd like.

"I've always wanted a Christmas wedding with snow all over the ground, that's always been my dream" then she turned to Remus "but this isn't just about me" Remus smiled, then discreetly winked to Narcissa and Lily, who nodded.

"Hey Gin, can we give you a present?" 

"A present, whatever for?" she questioned. 

"Well . . ." Narcissa trailed off and grinned "You'll have to come upstairs to see it. Marie, Charlotte, Miranda, Lily and I chipped in to buy it" 

Ginny groaned.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't good when it involves Marie and Charlotte?" All the females walked upstairs and Remus turned to James.

"Did you write down what she said?" James nodded.

"Every word" he confirmed.

"Excellent, we'll have to plan for this Christmas then" 

"You're actually going to do a Christmas wedding?" Lucius questioned incredulously. Remus nodded.

"Of course!" Lupin watched the scene, feeling happiness well up inside of him. He had a brilliant life with Ginny! 

"How on earth are we going to get snow on the ground? That just isn't possible!" Severus exclaimed.

"Ever heard of a snow machine?" Zak asked. Max laughed.

Suddenly, a horrified cry came from upstairs. 

"YOU HAVE _GOT _TO BE _KIDDING _ME?!" All the males looked to each other in amusement.

"Sounds like Ginny's happy with the present they bought her"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"I am _not _wearing _that_!" Ginny cried. 

"Aw, c'mon Gin, it'll be good!" 

Ginny was holding a 'sexy' nightdress that the girls had chipped in to buy. It was a dark red and extremely short.

"All you need now is a whip" Marie joked. All the other girls laughed, making Ginny blush.

"It's a present for you to give to Remus, I'm sure he'll love it!" Lily exclaimed, winking at Ginny. Ginny looked absolutely horrified at the idea. 

"He'll _laugh_!"

"No, he won't!"

"Believe me, I know him a lot better than you lot! He's gonna laugh his head off!" 

"We thought this would cheer you up" Narcissa said with a grin. Ginny folded up the nightdress and put it away.

"I'm sorry, I can't accept-"

"Yes, you can and you will! That nightdress was expensive" Miranda informed her. 

"B-But, I-"

"Why don't you show Remus now?"

"_Now?!"_Ginny questioned, looking shocked. The females nodded.

"What do you want me to do? Walk up to him and say "I want you right now in the bedroom baby?""

"If it'll work! Aw, c'mon, we wanna know what his reaction to the dress is! I bet he'll _love _it"

"Yeah, well, that's _your _opinion" Ginny grumbled. 

"Tough luck, change into it now and we'll get him up here" Miranda told her. Ginny sighed in defeat as she walked into the bathroom to get changed.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Oi Lupin!" Narcissa called out, grinning madly. Remus looked up.

"Your fiancée's got a little present for you upstairs, why don't you go upstairs and see her?" All the female's shared knowing looks as they started giggling. Remus eyed them suspiciously.

"Why do I not trust _any _of you?"

"Oh Remus, just go upstairs for goodness' sake, _please_!" Lily pleaded. Remus continued to eye them all suspiciously, yet he complied. 

As he walked into the bedroom, he shut the door and turned around. Ginny wasn't anywhere to be seen!

"Gin?" Remus called out. 

"Yeah?" The voice came from the bathroom.

"Come out. The girls said you had a surprise for me"

"Uh . . . I-I'd rather not"

"Why?"

"B-Because, I just don't want to" Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Gin, c'mon, just come out"

"Alright, alright, just-promise me you won't laugh, okay?" Remus furrowed his brow in confusion, why would he laugh?

"Alright, I promise I won't laugh" he told her. As Ginny stepped out of the bathroom, he had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting into hysterical laughter. The nightdress itself was very sexy, but the fact that it was a few sizes too big for Ginny just made it seem funny. Ginny put her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at Remus. 

"Fine, laugh" Remus burst out laughing and fell on the floor. He rolled around on the floor, until Ginny grinned evilly and pulled out a whip. He immediately stopped laughing and looked apprehensive.

"Uh, if I say sorry, will you not hurt me?" he questioned worriedly. Ginny shook her head and slowly walked over to him. Remus didn't fail to notice that the nightdress clung to her body, showing all of her curves as she came closer to him. 

She lay down next to him and pressed her mouth against his. He responded with a strong passion, neither of them wanting to break away from the other. His hand trailed down her nightdress, which made Ginny break away, grinning all the while.

"You don't seem to find my nightdress that amusing anymore, do you?" Remus shook his head and grinned quite wolfishly.

"On the contrary my dear, it looks very sexy on you" 

"Hmm . . . are you trying to get out of your punishment Mr. Lupin? Because let me tell you now, it isn't working"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it" he drawled, leaning in to kiss her again.

Outside the door, all the girls gave each other high fives. Remus Lupin and Ginny Weasley were definitely a couple again. 


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Remus awoke to find Ginny lying next to him with her arms wrapped around his chest. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, which made her smile. Slowly, but surely, Ginny opened her eyes and snuggled closer to her fiancée. 

"Good morning" Remus spoke softly, kissing her forehead. Ginny merely wrapped her arms tighter around his chest in response. 

"Isn't it amazing?" Ginny croaked out "With everything that we've gone through, we're still together. I honestly never thought we would make it this far" she admitted.

"Me neither" Remus confessed, grinning sheepishly.

"Shows how much we believe in our relationship, huh?" Remus chuckled and started tickling her. Ginny gasped, trying not to laugh.

"N-No, REMUS! ST-STOP IT!" She screamed, laughing loudly. Suddenly, Ginny fell out of the bed, making Remus fall out of bed too and land on top of her. Remus grinned.

"I like this position" he whispered cheekily into her ear. Ginny quickly pushed him off her smacked him playfully around the head.

"Don't _do _that!" 

"Sorry, should I be punished now?" Remus teased. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Maybe later" she told him, standing up and heading to the bathroom. 

"Hey, where are you going?" 

"To get washed and dressed, then I'm going to go downstairs and get some breakfast, I'm hungry" 

"Do we have to?" Remus whined "I'd rather we stay up here together for today" 

"Well, you can, but I'm hungry" Ginny repeated, making to close the door, but Remus stopped her, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Mind if I join you?" Ginny smiled and raised an eyebrow. 

"If you must"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Sirius entered Headquarters of the Order Of the Phoenix, feeling confused. James wasn't anywhere to be found and Harry had informed him that they'd gone to number 12, Grimmauld Place to discuss something. He smiled on seeing James and Lily seated next to each other and laughing at something.

"Hey guys, why didn't you tell me that you'd left Hogwarts?" Immediately, Sirius was taken aback by his friends' coldness. Never in his entire life had he known James to just completely blank him out, and to do it so horribly made him feel apprehensive. James was purposely ignoring him and Sirius couldn't think as to why. 

"Have I done something wrong?" Sirius questioned worriedly. Lily stared at him incredulously. He was acting as if he'd never tried to break up Ginny and Remus, she couldn't believe the nerve of him! 

"Sirius, don't you think you've done enough damage without you being here?" Lily demanded sharply. Sirius winced slightly on the harshness of Lily's voice. Suddenly, Remus and Ginny appeared out of the kitchen, looking quite happy in each other's arms. They both stopped on seeing Sirius and immediately made their way to the fireplace and made their way to Hogwarts, Lily and James following suit. Sirius stared after them, feeling totally lost. The Lupin's and The Potter's made their way to Hogwarts also, making Sirius feel even more depressed than he had on seeing Ginny and James leave him. Sighing sadly, he made his way back to Hogwarts, hoping he'd get to talk to someone. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Dumbledore summoned the time-travelers to his office as soon as they'd arrived in Hogwarts. They all watched with curiosity as he told them all to sit down.

"We've found a way to take you back to the past" he informed them. There wasn't one single face that appeared happy, in fact, they all seemed extremely upset. Dumbledore sighed.

"I know you don't want to go back, but you have to" They all nodded reluctantly. Dumbledore looked to Ginny and smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"You'll be going back too, I assume?" he questioned her. Ginny nodded. 

"Well, all you have to do is hold onto this" Dumbledore pulled out an old boot. Severus, Lucius and Narcissa eyed it wearily, but nodded. 

"How much longer do we have left?" James asked, wanting to say goodbye to his only son.

"You have one minute" 

"ONE MINUTE?!" Outraged cries could be heard, but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence them all. 

"I know how close you've become attached to the future and that's why it's planned for now and not later. The more you stay, the more you will be reluctant to go back, so I ask of you now. _Touch the boot, _you should land in my office_"_ he told them. 

Reluctantly, the time-travelers touched the boot, heck, even the Slytherins didn't want to go and that was saying something! 

"5 …4…3…2…1…" They all heard Dumbledore mutter and then a feeling of them lurching forward around their navels surprised them all. 

Where they landed was definitely not Dumbledore's office. It was a gloomy place and it became apparent to them all that something had gone wrong. 

"Ah, excellent. It worked, I'll have to congratulate the young Malfoy on his splendid work" A man dressed all in black hissed, making a shiver run down Ginny's spine. 

It was only then that they realized that they were all behind bars. Lily's and Narcissa's eyes widened in horror as Ginny suddenly felt faint. They were all stuck in a cell and, looking around them, there seemed to be more than one. Severus furrowed his brow, wondering why anyone would change the Portkey, it just didn't seem right…

"This is wonderful! The Master _will_ be pleased! He'll be able to kill of Evans and Potter, then there won't be any prophecy with him fighting against their son!" A Death Eater exclaimed, sounding gleeful. Lily and James wrapped their arms around each other in horror, both of them feeling scared. 

"I'll inform the Dark Lord that the plan worked" The Death Eater muttered, turning to a small, plump Death Eater.

"Keep an eye on them, make sure that they don't escape, or there'll be hell to pay" he threatened menacingly, before storming off.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

While this had happened, Harry had visioned it and was now terrified for their lives. He'd ordered for the Dumbledore's Army together and had informed them of what had happened.

"We're in with you" Angelina told him, looking determined. Everyone else nodded in agreement, making Harry feel slightly relieved that they were all behind him, but also worried for their lives.

"Excellent, now if anyone wants to back out now, they can do so. We'll completely understand if you don't want to do it" No one moved and Harry glanced quickly to Ron and Hermione, who smiled encouragingly back at him. 

"Alright, I have a hunch where Voldemort's taken them, now, let's move out!" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Ginny whimpered as she clung tightly onto both Severus and Remus. Lily gripped tightly onto James, while Narcissa kept her arms around Lucius' neck. The adults sat together, whispering anxiously to each other, trying to devise a plan that would help them to escape. Sirius sat at the back of the cell alone, with no one to comfort him. He carried on watching Ginny and Remus with jealousy. It was strange, to say the least, and most people in their present time, would've found it rather comical to find the great Sirius Black mad with _jealously _over one of his best friends' fiancée's. He knew that he'd never have Ginny, yet a part of him refused to believe it…

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

"Now, this is going to be quite dangerous" Harry whispered. They'd managed to use a Portkey to get to Tom Riddle's house. This was where the time-travelers had been held, after all, Harry had seen it in his vision and he'd been here once before.

"Are you all ready?" he whispered softly. Everyone nodded, looking determined. 

"Alright then. Now, ATTACK!" He screamed.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

A Death Eater strode forward, a strange glint in his eye.

"Lily and James Potter" he said, opening the cell. James eyed him wearily.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Come with me. The Dark Lord wishes to see you" 


	24. Chapter 24

The time-travelers sat in the cell, Jack and Max pacing worriedly, trying to think something up, but to no avail, there was no way of escape. Suddenly, startled screams could be heard and Remus' head snapped up. 

Standing there was none other than _Harry Potter. _Everyone gaped at him as he threw a set of keys at Neville.

"Free them. I've gotta go and save my mum and dad" he said and hurriedly dashed off. Neville turned to the others with a weak smile on his face. 

"Let's get you guys out of here then" he said, putting the key in the cell lock, but froze on hearing a sound. He whirled around with his wand poised, ready to fight. 

Out of the shadows came a female Death Eater, who didn't have her hood over her head. Neville gasped; his eyes wide on seeing who it was. It was Bellatrix Lestrange! 

Her face immediately lit up on seeing Neville, a gleeful look spread across her face. She whipped out her wand, but Neville quickly stopped her.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled. Bellatrix's wand shot out of her hand, making Bellatrix shriek with anger. She charged forward towards Neville, her arms outstretched, making Neville squeak in fright.

"St-St-St—"

"_STUPEFY_!" An older male's voice yelled out. Bellatrix quickly dodged out of the way and grabbed her wand, which was lying on the floor next to Neville. She whirled around, her face breaking into another delighted grin.

"Ah, if it isn't my disgraceful cousin" she hissed, her eyes glinting maliciously. Black snarled at her, signaling with his hand for Neville to free the others, but Bellatrix quickly grabbed a hold of Neville, her hand tightening around his throat. Neville gasped as he tried to breathe. Ginny screamed. 

"Let him go" Black ordered, but Bellatrix paid no heed to his words.

"The last of the Longbottom's. Finally, _I _get to torture the last of them, just like I did to his mother and father. He'll be joining his parents soon" she cried happily, pointing her wand at Neville "_Crucio_!" 

Neville's screams filled the air as Black paled considerably, not really knowing what to do. Bellatrix held up her wand, making Neville stop. 

"You're pathetic, just like the rest of them. You'll die at the Dark Lord's hands, just like your _best friend _and _the mudblood_" Bellatrix spat at Black. Black clenched his jaw and glared at Bellatrix with loathing. Suddenly, a voice cried out.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Bellatrix went as rigid as a board and fell flat on her face. 

"Nice distraction there, Sirius. We'll take it from here" Hermione informed him, briskly making her way with Angelina and Neville to the cell. Suddenly, Sirius threw himself at Hermione.

"_Get down_!" he yelled, missing the killing curse by inches. Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy sneering at her. She got to her feet, glaring angrily at him as she did so. Pulling out her wand, she got into a fighting stance. Neville did the same. Draco snarled at him.

"Longbottom, what are you doing here? You don't have any brains and can't even perform a spell properly. How are you any use to _them_?" he questioned, jerking his head over to Hermione, Sirius and Angelina. Neville held his wand in front of him, shaking slightly. 

"I'm sticking with my friends. Something _you _don't have! Friendship! Plus the fact that I'm a Gryffindor! I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy" he yelled defiantly, repeating himself from first year. The look on amusement faded from Draco's face when Neville told him that he didn't have any friends. He glared at him.

"Well, that's quite a speech Longbottom, how did you manage to remember that? It must've taken up all of your brain cells to remember that!" Neville clenched his hand tighter around his wand. Hermione and Angelina looked to each other worriedly, what did Neville think he was doing? 

Draco brandished his wand, smirking all the while. 

"Say goodbye Longbottom, _Avada Kedavra_!" Neville squeaked in fear, frozen to the spot. Without thinking, Black pushed him out of the way and took the hit himself. Everyone gasped, just as Harry entered the room. His eyes widened in shock and horror. 

"_NNNOOOOOO!" _He screamed, running forward, but it was too late. Draco laughed maliciously as he made to walk off, but Harry stopped him. He roughly grabbed a hold of him and slammed him into a wall. Pulling out his wand, Harry said the first spell that came into his head, not caring anymore. Sirius was gone … his godfather, all because of _Malfoy_. 

"_Crucio_!" Harry bellowed, making everyone's eyes widen in horror. Hermione ran forward, to prevent him from using an Unforgivable. 

"HE KILLED SIRIUS!" Harry roared, unable to control his anger "HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" 

"I know" Hermione whispered "but do you honestly think that _now _is the right time, considering your parents are going to see You-Know-Who, even as we speak"

"I came back here to get you. We need your knowledge on spells, but first—" he said, turning murderous eyes on Draco. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Not _now_. If your parents die, then you will cease to exist. Save them first, then deal with Malfoy later!" Harry didn't want to. The blood was pounding in his ears and he _so _wanted to kill Malfoy! Yet, he reluctantly had to obey Hermione; after all, she was right. Draco sneered at him.

"That's right _Potter, obey_ _the_ _mudblood_. Like father, like son, eh?" Harry growled dangerously and punched Malfoy in the face, so that he was knocked out. 

"Free them" Harry told Neville and Angelina, his voice full of authority. They both nodded as Harry and Hermione set off to save James and Lily.

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

James and Lily stood in front of Voldemort, trying their hardest not to show fear. Voldemort leered evilly at them. 

"Hello again, James and Lily Potter" 

"For your information, we're not married _yet_" James told him, making Lily nudge him in the elbow. James turned to look at her.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get us killed?_" she hissed.

"We won't die" James assured her "I've got a feeling that help is on the way" Lily looked hopeful.

"James Potter" Voldemort hissed "Would you do the honours of dying first? Or should it be ladies first?" Lily gulped as the blood drained from her face. 

"I'll go first" James said, stepping forward. Voldemort nodded, an evil smile creeping onto his face.

"Say goodbye, Potter" he told him raising his wand. Suddenly, a voice cried out.

"NO!" Voldemort stopped on what he was doing and smirked on seeing the entire DA (Dumbledore's Army), including Harry file into the room. 

"Ah, what do we have here?" he whispered softly. Half of DA were trembling under Voldemort's gaze, while the other half stared him out. 

"If you want to kill Lily and James, you'll have to kill us first" Angelina called out, stepping in front of Lily, Ron doing the same with James. It didn't seem to scare the DA that they could die; all that entered their minds was that they were doing the right thing. 

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

"Thanks for setting us free, Neville" Jack said gratefully. Ginny enveloped him in a hug.

"You're the greatest!" Neville blushed bright red and coughed slightly to try and hide his embarrassment. 

"You're Frank Longbottom's son?" Peter questioned curiously. Neville nodded. 

"I thought so, hey guys, we'd better try and find the others" Neville piped up. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's go" 

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

Voldemort leered down at them all. 

"I'll have to get the Death Eaters in" he muttered to himself "My loyal servants!" he called out. No answer.

"That won't work" Harry told him, looking amused "We've dealt with every single Death Eater in this building. You're on your own this time" Voldemort clenched his jaw and glared at Harry with, what could only be described as, complete and utter loathing. 

"Get out of there! The Order's here!" Neville cried, running into the room. Voldemort cursed under his breath, before disapparating. 

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

"Good job all of you. I must say, I'm impressed" Dumbledore praised them all. The DA all waved their hands modestly, trying to wave it off as if it were nothing. Harry, meanwhile, was clenching his fists together, the anger welling up inside of him once again. Sirius was _dead_! 

"Right" Dumbledore said, turning to the time-travelers "This time, you really _are _going back to your time. This, I promise you" 

"But, do we have to?" Remus asked.

"Yes"

"You know, I feel really awful, we didn't help out at all with the fighting" Narcissa said, looking dejected. Dumbledore smiled kindly at her.

"It's probably better that you didn't fight. Who knows what would've happened. Now, would you all be so kind as to touch the cloth? This time, you'll arrive in my office. You won't remember anything that's happened here either, I'm afraid" Sirius perked up on hearing this. Ginny and Remus won't remember that they were pregnant, the miscarriage won't be remembered and hopefully, neither will Sirius' hopeless attempts at getting Ginny to be with him. That way, none of them would hate him.

"Good luck … all of you" he said, looking meaningfully at Lily and James as the sudden jerk pulling around the navel caught them by surprise.

= = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = == = = = = = = = = = = 

They landed back in Dumbledore's office. They all looked to each other, feeling confused.

"Professor, did you request to see us?" Dumbledore looked up, his eyes twinkling. 

"Ah, yes, I was hoping you'd stop by. I was wondering, when's the wedding?" he questioned, looking to James and Lily. They all looked to each and started laughing. Only Dumbledore would ask something like that!

_A/N: My parents are being really horrible to me and saying I need to stop going on ff.net because I need to study for G.C.S.Es and that I'm not allowed on it anymore. I'm sorry, but I may not be able to continue with any more of my stories. If I do, it will be very rarely. I am sorry and I do hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me._

_Ice Queen11_


	25. Chapter 25

James paced nervously at the altar; Lily was running five minutes late. What was taking her so long? Sirius, Remus and Peter were standing next to him, trying to calm him down, but to no avail, he was extremely nervous and the fact that he kept repeating "What if she's stood me up?" didn't help. 

"I hope I'm not like this when I get married" Remus muttered under his breath, which, only James heard. He shot him a dirty look.

"I can't help being nervous Moony, I mean, what if-"

"Look, will you stop with the 'what if's?' Prongs, she's coming, alright? So, she's running a little late, I bet she's just trying to make a dramatic entrance" Sirius told him. James ran a hand through his hair and took a deep shuddering breath. 

"Do you guys think I'm doing the right thing?" 

"Definitely" Peter piped up "You and her have been together for quite some time, she isn't just about to throw it away and, I know for a fact that, neither are you" Everyone stared at Peter in amazement, they'd never known him to be so … right.

"Thanks Wormtail" James whispered softly. Peter smiled and nodded slightly, then jumped on hearing the organ start up. 

"Looks like Mrs. Soon-To-Be-Potter has arrived" Sirius said with a grin. 

"Good luck Prongs and, uh, try not to stutter _too _much in her presence" This was immediately rewarded with a playful smack on the arm. 

"Moony, sit down before I get my wand out and hex you" 

"Alright" 

As Remus and Peter seated themselves at the front of the church, they watched as Dumbledore and McGonagall filed in, seating themselves next to the two Marauders. James flushed on seeing them, to which, Dumbledore nodded to him, his eyes twinkling.

"Sorry we're a little late" he mouthed.

"I can't _believe _you invited them" Sirius muttered in his ear. James shrugged.

"They wanted to come and Lily wanted to invite them" 

As Ginny wandered into the church in her bridesmaids dress, it wasn't surprising that almost every single male's eyes were on her. She looked amazing! Ginny blushed slightly and carried on walking down the aisle. 

_I hope I'm not upstaging Lily in any way, _she thought worriedly, but immediately lost all thoughts of upstaging her as she entered the church. Everyone was staring at her and James had gone completely scarlet. Lily wore a cream wedding dress that was rather tight on her. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun with little wisps falling down either side of her face and she had the biggest smile on her face that anyone had ever seen. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Congratulations Lils!" Ginny cried as she pulled Lily into a hug. Remus shook James' hand and then gave him a one-armed hug.

"Congrats Prongs" 

"Thanks Moony"

Lily and Ginny both pulled away from their hug and Lily was rather startled to see that Ginny was crying. 

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ginny nodded and wiped away her tears.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just s-so happy for you!" Lily shook her head slightly and took Ginny by the hand. 

"Where are you taking me?" Ginny questioned.

"Girls' toilets. Be back in a moment" Lily called back over her shoulder to James, who nodded.

As soon as they entered the girls' toilets, Lily pulled out a cream handbag and started rummaging through it. She pulled something out of it and Ginny's eyes widened.

"What-?"

"Take it" Lily stated.

"B-But, I'm only crying, just because of that, you think I'm-?"

"Gin, I've noticed the signs. This is more than just crying. I honestly believe that you might be pregnant" 

Ginny shakily took the little strip and walked into one of the toilets. 

Five minutes later, a strangled sob came from Ginny's cubicle and Lily, alarmed, knocked on it.

"Gin, are you alright?" Ginny opened the door and Lily noticed that she'd dissolved into tears again. Lily looked to her questioningly and Ginny nodded. Lily gasped.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Ginny stared at her incredulously.

"Wonderful? How is it wonderful? Remus might not want kids!" 

"Have you even asked him?"

"Well no" she admitted "But still, it's going to come as a bit of a shock to him when I just come out with 'Oh, and by the way, I'm pregnant' Plus, I'm not mentioning it to anyone else today. This is _your _day and I'm not going to spoil it" 

"But what if I want everyone to know?" 

"What if James doesn't?"

"Oh Gin, stop being difficult! Actually, I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm pregnant too" she whispered. Ginny's eyes widened.

"You are?" she croaked out. Lily nodded.

"Does James know?"

"Yes, we found out yesterday. We're going to announce it today, when James makes the speech. I'll tell him to say that you're-"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Just-Just let me tell Remus first, okay?" Lily sighed.

"Alright. But make it quick. James is going to be making his speech soon"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Remus was beaming at his fiancée when she told him the news. He picked her up and twirled her around, making Ginny squeal. 

"When are we going to tell everyone?" he asked.

"Lily wants to announce it to everyone tonight, along with her pregnancy"

"Lily's pregnant too?"

"Yeah" 

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Remus yelled as pulled Ginny into a tight hug, a huge grin plastered on his face. 

"Lily's noticed the signs for quite some time and I didn't even realize it. I wonder how long I've been pregnant" she looked thoughtful. 

"It's April now, so … maybe we could see what the baby looks like in September?"

"Yeah, that'll be good" Suddenly Ginny's face dropped "Aw no"

"What?"

"Well, if we're getting married in December, then that means I'll be eight months pregnant, meaning I'm going to look like an elephant in the pictures" Remus chuckled as he drew her into his arms.

"I won't care"

"Mmm" Ginny mumbled, feeling content in Remus' arms, when suddenly, James' voice could be heard.

"Uh oh, he's making the speech, let's go in" Remus whispered, grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her inside.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"… and I would just like to say, thank you all for coming" James finished, before sitting down. Everyone applauded, while Remus and Sirius whistled. Lily looked questioningly to Ginny, who grinned, nodded and wrapped her arms around Remus' neck. Remus gave Lily the thumbs-up and Lily smiled happily. 

She stood up and beamed at everyone.

"First of all, I'd just like to say, I'm very grateful for all of you for coming and I hope you know that this means a lot to me. Also, James and I would like to inform that … well …" she blushed slightly when she said the next few words "I'm pregnant" 

Everyone gasped in surprise, while others applauded, whistled and even Sirius yelled out "Way to go Prongs!" 

"Also …" Lily carried on "We've just found out this evening that Ginny's also pregnant" James turned to Remus with wide eyes. Remus shrugged and smiled back at him. Sirius stared at the couple, his jaw hanging open in shock.

"And, I would just like to finish my little speech with a toast. To Ginny and Remus!" 

"To Ginny and Remus!" The crowd chorused, including James and Sirius, although Sirius' say wasn't with very much enthusiasm.

"Now, I think it's time to PAR-TAY!" James yelled out to excited cheers.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Ginny sat in the waiting room, hands in her lap, Remus, Lily, James and Sirius had decided to accompany them, seeing as neither Remus or Ginny were capable to much. They both seemed to nervous as to what the baby would look like, yet they'd both made it quite clear that they didn't want to know what the sex of the baby was. Sirius found it all rather strange.

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Lupin" A nurse called out. Remus and Ginny nervously made their way into the room and Ginny lay down on the bed.

The nurse started the test and, to both Remus and Ginny's amazement, they'd discovered that they were to have twins! The nurse questioned if they'd like to know what the sex of the babies were, to which, Remus firmly said no. The nurse put the files of the babies onto a desk next to Ginny.

"Well, I just need to talk to the doctor about something, I'll be right back"

"Um, excuse me, I'm sorry, but where are the toilets?" Remus asked, looking slightly embarrassed. The nurse pointed to the door next to him and he quickly shot through it and shut the door. The nurse exited the room, leaving Ginny all alone … with the files. 

Ginny knew that she shouldn't. It just wouldn't be fair if she knew the sex of the babies and Remus didn't, yet curiosity seemed to get the better of her as she made to open it, but Remus' voice stopped her.

"Aha! I caught you!"

"I wasn't looking!" she stated innocently.

"You opened the files!"

"But I didn't see what the sex of the babies were!" she protested. Remus eyed her suspiciously.

"Hmmm …" 

"I swear I didn't see" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

As Remus and Ginny left the room, James, Lily and Sirius immediately stood up.

"Well, how'd it go?"

"I caught Ginny looking at the files" Remus told them.

"I didn't see what the sexes of the babies were!" she protested once again. They all looked taken aback.

_"Babies?_" James questioned.

"We're having twins" Ginny stated. Lily gasped in delight, then pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Congratulations!"

"D'you know something? I really like the name Parvati for a girl" Ginny said out loud. Remus eyed her suspiciously once again.

"Are you _sure _you didn't see-?"

"Yes, I am, I'm just saying"

 "So, what other boys' or girls' names could we think of?"

"How about James?" James questioned; a grin on his face. Ginny rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"I wouldn't mind that name, but I must say; it's quite common" 

"How about Alex?" Lily questioned, looking thoughtful.

"Alexandra or Alexander?" Remus asked.

"Both"

"Well, yeah, they're quite good names"

"I like the name Jennifer" Ginny said. Remus pulled a face. 

"No way!" 

"Sheesh. You're too hard to please"

"What about Ben?"

"Absolutely no way! Not on this planet!" 

"Sandra?" 

Ginny pulled a face.

"Ergh. I'm sorry, I just really don't like that name"

"This is silly" 

 "I like the name Ron for a boy" Remus said. 

"Don't you mean, Ronald?"

"Yes, Ron for short"

"Oh" 

"Well, that's a good name. I wouldn't mind that name actually"

"Any other names?"

"Emily?" 

"Yes, that's quite a nice name" Remus nodded. 

"Ashley"

"Ooh, that's a great name" Ginny said with a smile.

"Ashley and Ron? Emily and Parvati? What about if it was a girl and a boy?" 

Ginny shrugged. 

"I'm not really sure"

"I like the names Ron and Parvati, but then again, Ashley and Emily sound good" Lily murmured.

"What about Ron and Emily?" James queried. 

"Or Parvati and Ashley?" Sirius added. 

"Ugh, I don't know. First of all, we'll need to know the sex of the babies first before we do anything else"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Remus strode into the Godrics' Hollow with a smug look on his face. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Well, now we both know what the sex of the babies are" Ginny's eyes widened.

_"Remus, I don't know_"

Lily bit her lip in amusement; Ginny did make it sound like she knew, but she didn't.

"No wonder you were saying divide girls and boys names' equally, it's because you knew all along that we were going to have a girl and a boy" Ginny froze, then broke into a huge smile.

"We're going to have a girl and a boy?" Remus' eyes widened.

"You really didn't know?" Ginny shook her head, then jumped into Remus' arms.

"We're having a boy and a girl!" 

"No, we're not" Remus said quickly. Ginny gave him an I-don't-believe-you look and Remus hung his head.

"Alright, we are"

"What are you going to call them then?" Lily questioned.

"Well, I prefer …"

_What names do YOU prefer? I can't seem to decide. Soz everyone for cliffy, but I'm terrible at making these sorts of decisions. And Parvati and Ron won't NECESSARILY be Ron Weasley and Parvati Patil. Just so you all know. Thanks for your reviews on this story so far!_

_Ice Queen11_


	26. Chapter 26

"Rachel and Ashley Lupin" They both replied in unison. Lily stared at them in amazement. 

"Wow" then she looked thoughtful "Rachel and Ashley. They're good names." Ginny beamed at her, before hugging Remus once again.

"What are you going to call your baby?" She questioned. Lily smiled a secret smile and tapped her nose.

"You'll find out when it's born" 

"Aw Lils, come on! We just told you what we're going to call our kids. It's only fair that you do the same!" Remus whined. Lily and Ginny both giggled. 

"Oh alright" Lily said, recomposing herself "Just don't let James know that I've told you, otherwise he'll kill me. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone until the baby was born"

"Do you even know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes. It's a boy" 

"And, what are you going to call it?" Remus persisted. Lily grinned.

"Harry James Potter" 

"James? The poor boy, I feel sorry for him! Having his father's name for his middle name!" Remus chuckled.

"That's so typical of him. I'm guessing you picked the Christian name and he picked the middle, right?" 

Lily nodded and grinned mischievously.

"I threatened to blackmail him at work if he didn't let me call the baby Harry" Ginny burst out laughing. 

"Nice one"

"James doesn't mind the name really, but he tried to convince me that James Jr. would be better. No way on this earth is any good mother going to let the father name the son after him. That's just cruel"

"Hey, you've just given me an idea Lils. We can name the boy after me"

"No Remus darling, not unless you want me to leave you" Ginny replied sweetly. Remus pouted playfully.

"Oh, alright then" he grinned suddenly "When are you moving out?" Ginny mock gasped and whacked him on the arm. 

"That's _not _funny!" 

"Do you know how long it's taken Remus and I to reach a decision about naming the children? Ever since your wedding, we've been thinking up names and those are the only ones that we agreed on" Lily smiled.

"Well, I love those names. Ashley's a brilliant name; unfortunately, I can't change my mind now because I think James would throttle me after everything I've done to make him say yes to Harry. Although, he says he likes the name, I think it's grown on him. He detested the name at first. I mean, Harry Potter sounds good, doesn't it?" Remus and Ginny both nodded.

"Great name. What about if Harry had turned out to be a girl? Would you have named him Harriet Potter?" 

Lily laughed.

"No.  Delilah" 

"Delilah. Oh, that's a wicked name. Damn, the good names always seem to come at the last minute. Oh well."

"We could always change Rachel to Delilah, if you want" Remus offered.

"Rachel Lupin? Delilah Lupin? I'm not sure which one sounds better" 

"I prefer Rachel, to be perfectly honest" Lily admitted. Remus nodded.

"Sorry Gin, but I'll have to agree with Lils on that one"

"Oh, alright. No problem"

"Hey Gin, should we make a move? It's getting quite late and you look like you could do with an early night" Remus stated. Lily nodded, while Ginny looked saddened.

"I want to stay with Lils"

"You can come and see me tomorrow" Lily offered kindly. Ginny smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, alright then.  I'll meet you in Diagon Alley outside the Ice Cream Parlour about twelve?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow sweetie"

"Bye" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

It was Ginny and Remus' wedding at last. Remus muttered worriedly under his breath, while James grinned at him, his arms folded over his chest.

"Now look who's the one who's worrying about being stood up" James teased. Remus shot him the evil eye, which James simply smirked at. Sirius' eyes were darting from Remus to the doors. 

"I-I know I sound stupid, but, I'm not sure if I can go through with this" Remus whispered, going paler by the minute. Zak patted him soothingly on the back.

"You'll be fine bruv; you and her are great together. You love her and she loves you. What else is there that's holding you back? If you're worried about her showing up, then don't. She'll show" Zak assured him.

Remus took a few deep breaths, his nervousness slowly fading away. Suddenly, Lucius and Snape wandered in and took the seats at the back. Sirius muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"I still can't _believe _Ginny invited them!" Remus heard. James looked to Remus and smiled softly. 

"You're scared that you're making the wrong decision, aren't you?" Remus nodded, feeling stupid. Sirius stepped forward and put something into Remus' hand. 

"If you feel that you can't go through with it. Here are the keys to my bike. I offered James the same thing. I just thought that you might need it in case" Sirius said with a wink. Remus smiled weakly.

"Thanks Padfoot"

Suddenly, the organ started up and everyone jumped to their feet. 

"Well Moony, good luck. Try not to stutter _too _much in her presence" James said, repeating what Remus had said at his wedding. Remus glared evilly at him and James chuckled.

Narcissa came in first, wearing an emerald green dress. Remus shook his head slightly. 

_Trust Ginny to pick emerald green for the bridesmaids' dresses. _

After Narcissa had reached the aisle, Lily came in. James gaped at her, she looked amazing in it, especially seeing as the colour of the dress went with her eyes. Remus smiled at her, and Lily winked back at him.

"She looks gorgeous" she mouthed to him.

Lily certainly wasn't wrong when Ginny walked in. Remus' jaw dropped as his eyes widened in amazement at Ginny. Even though her pregnancy showed, the dress that she wore was amazing. Indeed, Ginny looked gorgeous, Narcissa smiled encouragingly at her and Ginny blushed slightly. Remus looked pretty good in a tux and her lips tugged into a smile on seeing Remus blushing. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As the wedding came to an end, Remus made a hand signal behind his back to his fellow Marauders. Lily and Narcissa both nodded at the signal and immediately rushed over to Ginny to give their congratulations. Luckily, Ginny hadn't seen the hand movement and had also been distracted by Lily and Narcissa; otherwise she would've been extremely suspicious at everyone suddenly leaving. 

Max and Jack appeared and gave Remus the thumbs-up. Remus nodded and turned to Narcissa and Lily, giving them the hand signal to stop. He then grabbed a scarf and tied it around Ginny's eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Ginny questioned curiously. 

"A little surprise for you, m'dear. Just, keep the scarf on" 

"Okay" Her voice still held suspicion, making Narcissa and Lily giggle.

On entering outside, Lily whipped off Ginny's scarf, making Ginny's eyes water with happiness. Her dream had come true. There was snow everywhere, glistening on the ground. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. Everyone applauded as Ginny wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and pulled him into a tender kiss. 

"Thank you" she whispered when they broke apart. Remus winked at her.

"Anything for my wife" he drawled. Ginny giggled and hugged him. This was, without a doubt, the best day of her life.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The party went on almost all night. Ginny danced with every single male, mainly because she threatened to embarrass them if they didn't. She danced with Snape, Lucius, James and even Dumbledore, who had shown up! Ginny laughed as Dumbledore twirled her around. McGonagall was beaming at her as a voice called out.

"Do you mind if I have a dance with the bride?" Ginny smirked on seeing Sirius standing there, pretending to look calm and collected, but really, he was dying to have a dance with her. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he kissed Ginny's hand.

"Lovely to dance with you, _Mrs. Lupin_. I hope I can have another one with you before the night ends" He smiled as he left. Sirius took her hand and started dancing to "Jump (for my love)". Ginny couldn't help laughing at Sirius' awful attempts at dancing. She knew that he had to be bad at something, but never in her dreams, did she think that Sirius would be such a terrible dancer!

"You look beautiful tonight Gin" he whispered softly. Ginny smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thank you"

"Moony's a very lucky guy. I hope he knows that"

"I'm sure he does. And I'm a very lucky girl" she told him. Sirius' smile faded slightly, but was then replaced by something that looked like a forced smile.

"Yeah, yeah, he is" Sirius whispered. Ginny hugged him.

"I know that you've never really gotten over me Sirius. But I'm glad that you haven't tried to ruin our relationship. I'll always love you as a friend" she told him, before sauntering over to her husband, just as "All I want for Christmas is you" blared out of the speakers. 

Ginny sighed in contentment as she wrapped her arms around Remus' neck. All was right with the world, or so she thought. Little did she know that things were going to change from heaven to a living hell within a matter on months …

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As January crept up on everyone, Ginny found herself in the hospital in labour. Remus was pacing worriedly, Ginny wasn't due to have the babies for another few hours as the doctor had informed them, but hearing Ginny scream from her contractions every five minutes didn't help things.

Lily, James, Narcissa, Lucius, Snape and Sirius were there, watching Remus pace. Eventually, Snape snapped.

"Lupin, will you stop pacing for goodness sake? You're making me dizzy!" Remus grinned sheepishly, then ran a hand through his hair. Everyone jumped on hearing Ginny scream again. 

"I think I should-"

Suddenly, the doctor's voice called be heard.

"Argh, Mrs. Lupin, please try to remain calm, I know it must be painful, but-"

"Painful? PAINFUL?! You have no idea!" She shrieked "I NEED my husband here NOW!" As soon as this was said, Remus dashed into the room and sat down beside her.

"I'm here. Is there anything you want me to do? Is there anything you need?" He questioned, taking her hand. Ginny gritted her teeth and squeezed Remus' hand.

"I just need you here with me" she whispered, gasping as another contraction started.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lily and Narcissa both jumped about a foot in the air, both going extremely pale. By the sounds of it, Ginny was going through indescribable pain and both females were starting to regret ever getting pregnant. 

"THE BABIES ARE HERE!" Remus screamed. His scream sounded like pure joy. He beckoned the others to enter the room, which they did. They all stared in awe at the two babies; they both looked so fragile and even the slightest touch could hurt them.

"They're _adorable_!" Lily cooed. Ginny was holding Ashley, while Remus bent over and picked up Rachel.

"Hello there Rachel Lupin" James whispered, looking to Remus, whom had tears of happiness streaming down his face. James and Sirius both looked to each other, sharing the same thought. Remus was finally leading a normal life, even though he was a werewolf, yet, that didn't seem to matter anymore. 


	27. Chapter 27

The crying of Rachel and Ashley could be heard as Ginny groaned.

"Remus, honey, it's your turn" Remus moaned and opened his eyes.

"W-What did you say?"

"It's your turn to see to the kids"

"What? I did it last time!" 

"No, you didn't. I did and to be perfectly honest, I think I deserve my beauty sleep" Ginny mumbled, closing her eyes once again and instantly falling asleep. Remus grumbled under his breath as he got up and made his way to the babies' room. 

On entering, the babies instantly quieted when the light was switched on. Remus swiftly made his way over to the cot and looked at them both. They were both staring at him with wide innocent eyes, gurgling happily at him. Remus growled.

_They tricked me! There wasn't anything wrong with them and … they got me out of bed for no bloody reason! _

Rachel and Ashley were about six months old and Lily was due to have Harry any day now. It was nearing the end of July and quite a bit of red hair could be seen on Rachel, while a tuft of sandy brown hair had appeared on Ashley's head. Remus sighed; they were going to end up as mini versions of him and Ginny. 

"Right you two. Back to bed! No more crying or I'll get mummy to come in" Instantly, Ashley whimpered, which made Remus grin and Rachel giggle. Ashley had always been the one to be in trouble with his mother. Even if he was only six months old, his mother was still rather strict with him, but Rachel was the good little girl, well, only in front of Ginny was Rachel a good girl, when Ginny wasn't around, it was like a female version of Ashley, and, that wasn't something pleasant to think about. 

Remus winced on remembering the last time that Ginny had to go out to do the shopping and he'd been left with the twins. They'd more or less wrecked the entire house, especially when Rachel had picked up Remus' wand and accidentally set their cat on fire. That hadn't been fun. The cat no longer went anywhere near the twins, instead, it chose to always hang around outside the household, where it would watch everything that went on. Ginny spent most of her time stressing over keeping Ashley in order. Little did she know that Rachel needed to be kept in order also …

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The next morning, Ginny arrived at Godric's Hollow to see Lily. She'd taken Rachel and Ashley with her seeing as Remus looked like he could do with some peace and quiet. He looked dead on his feet … literally! 

"Hi Lils!" Ginny chirped happily. Lily looked up from where she was sitting and smiled a strained sort of smile.

"Are you alright?" Ginny questioned worriedly. Lily nodded slightly, then shook her head.

"No, I've got a craving for doughnuts! Will James go out and buy them for me? _No! _He's too _busy _doing _other _things! He's unbelievable!" Ginny laughed nervously; when Lily was angry, she wasn't someone to mess with. 

"Lils, are you sure he didn't just say that, so that he could go out and buy you some?" Ginny suggested. Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged.

"Well, all I can say is, if he _has _gone out to buy me some doughnuts, he'd better hurry because I've been waiting for _five _hours!" she fumed. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

July 31st. The day that Lily Potter gave birth to Harry James Potter. James was ecstatic, while Remus shook his hand on congratulations, Sirius had clapped him on the back, then found out that he was asked to be Harry's godfather, making Sirius extremely choked up; Ginny had hugged Lily tightly and cooed over Harry and was also astonished to find out that Lily wanted her to be Harry's godmother, she'd accepted straight away and hugged Lily once again. It was a wonderful day, the birth of Harry, only happy things happened that day, that was, until the next morning …

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Deaths occurred every evening, almost every single minute of the day. It was horrific. The Order worked flat out to try to prevent the Death Eater and Voldemort from doing anymore damage, but to no avail. Harry was now almost one year old. It was nearing Halloween and the Potter's were happily enjoying a family night in, until Dumbledore swept into Godric's Hollow, looking extremely grave. 

"There's a traitor amongst us in the Order" He'd informed James and Lily, then plunged into the story about Sybil Trelawney predicting the prophecy. How this had had any relevance to being about the Order, they didn't know. They'd been extremely shocked and worried at the news about Harry.

"You should go into hiding, it's either your child or the Longbottom's" he told them "The reason why I told you about the traitor is because, we have reason to believe that it is one of your friends, James" James' eyes had widened in shock and disbelief. The conclusion that they'd come to was that it could've been Remus; he'd been going out and leaving Ginny on her own for long periods of time, making Ginny extremely worried about where he was. He never contacted her when he went out and didn't arrive home till early in the morning. 

"I also have some more bad news" Dumbledore said, his eyes sad "Mr. Lupin's parents were murdered this morning; it seems that they were protecting your parents. Some Death Eaters burst into your parents house, where they all were, and killed them" James broke down in tears on hearing this news. Max and Marie were such good people and now, they were … gone.

"Now" Dumbledore said, his voice sounding stern "You two need to go into hiding. You need a Secret Keeper. I will be more than happy to be your Secret Keeper if you wish" James shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like "Sirius". Dumbledore nodded. 

"Very well. I'll inform the Ministry" and with that said, he disappeared through the fireplace. 

"I'm telling Ginny!" was Lily's shaky reply, heading towards the fireplace. James quickly grabbed her arm.

"Don't let Remus know about the Secret Keeper!" James warned. Lily nodded in understanding and left.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Remus sat on the sofa, a drink in his hand and red puffy eyes. He'd just received news from Dumbledore that his parents had been murdered. Why? He thought to himself, what had his parents done to deserve this? 

Lily, meanwhile, was talking with Ginny about something in a different room. Remus, on the other hand, couldn't be bothered to take notice of what she was saying. He wondered how Zak and Charlotte were taking it, that is, if they'd received the news yet.

"You're kidding me! _Why _aren't you going to choose Remus?" Ginny demanded.

"Because …" Lily hesitated "Because, we think he might be the spy" she confessed. Ginny gasped.

"You can't honestly believe that … that _Remus _of all people would … would …"

"Ginny, he's been out most nights, he doesn't even contact you"

"Yes, but he's been trying his best to find a job Lils! I contact _him_. Believe me Lils, _Remus _isn't the spy, plus the fact that he's a father, I mean, _honestly, _how can you say that about him?"

"I know, but still, it's a bit worrying. We're choosing Sirius though"

"Sirius" Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste "Remus would-"

"_Please _Ginny, don't mention this to him. We haven't chosen him for a reason" Lily whispered desperately.

"Yes, because you think my _husband _is a Death Eater" she spat in anger. Lily recoiled slightly.

"Please, just don't mention this to him" she repeated, before standing up and exiting via Floo Powder, leaving Ginny to her thoughts. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Prongs, I can't do it" Sirius stated, when James told him about the proposition. 

"Why?" James demanded.

"Voldemort probably knows that we're best friends, considering Remus is the spy and-"

"We don't know for definite" Lily cut in. 

"Yes, but he probably knows anyway. I think you should choose someone else, hey, how about Wormtail?" 

"Peter?" James questioned, looking thoughtful, then he nodded "Yeah, alright. Peter can be our Secret Keeper" 

"Do you know, I feel like I'm betraying Ginny" Lily replied quietly. James sighed.

"Lils, don't"

"She's been my best friend for years!" Lily screamed "And now, she probably hates me!" 

"Look, if it'll make you feel any better, you can tell her that we've changed Secret Keeper"

"Actually, I've got to admit, I'm beginning to have my doubts. I mean, honestly, how can Remus be the spy, Ginny's right, he's a _father, _he wouldn't-"

"Just like all the other Death Eater's who have children" Sirius interrupted. Lily shot him a dirty look.

"Still … or are you having your doubts because he's a werewolf?" James shrugged.

"That too, I guess"

"You're adamant that Remus is the spy. What if we're wrong? What if Remus _isn't _the spy, hmmm? What are you going to do then? Do you know how upset he'll be when he finds out that one of his best friends thinks that he's turned over to the Dark Side?" James merely shrugged again.

"You can tell Ginny if it'll make you feel better, I, on the other hand, wouldn't mind a drink" James stated.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"So, you've changed Secret Keeper" Ginny said. It was more of a statement than a question "I didn't think Sirius could go through with it"

"We've changed to Peter"

"Really?" Ginny questioned, uninterestedly, looking at her nails. 

"Look, I wanted to tell you-"

"You should be telling Albus, not me" Lily blinked a few times in bewilderment.

"What?"

"You should tell Professor Dumbledore that you've changed Secret Keeper" Ginny repeated "It's better to be safe than sorry" 

"Why-?"

"Oh Lily, for goodness' sake!" Ginny snapped hotly "Tell Dumbledore that you've changed Secret Keeper!"

"Do you think that-?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that it's better to inform him. In case anything goes wrong" she added. Lily sighed.

"You do, don't you?"

"Look, either you tell him or I will" Ginny snapped once again "Because I'm really losing my patience with you" 

"Alright, I'll tell him, but I don't know why you're so _adamant _for Albus to know" 

"Just do it!" 

Alright, sheesh, I'll go and see him now" and with that, Lily left. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"So, did anything interesting happen today?" Ginny asked. Remus dully played with the food on his plate, not really listening to what Ginny had said. Ginny closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Remus, please, talk to me. I'm worried about you"

"What is there to say?" Remus croaked out "I've just found out that my parents have been murdered"

"You still have me! And the kids! Are you just going to abandon us because of what's happened to your parents?" Ginny cried "Voldemort's been killing off any family that he can get a hold of. This isn't just about you. You should be proud of your parents! They protected The Potter's!" Remus lifted his gaze to Ginny and smiled weakly.

"I know, but … I miss them"

"And so do I, as I know that Zak and Charlotte do too. We can't just give up hope. That isn't what your parents wanted" Remus nodded slightly.

"I know" 

Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared from the fireplace, startling both Remus and Ginny. He looked extremely grave, and, he also looked like he was going to cry.

"I have some extremely bad news, concerning Lily and James Potter" he informed them.

"What is it?" Remus asked, looking concerned. 

"They've been killed by Voldemort" he told them "I thank you Ginny for convincing Lily into telling me about them changing Secret Keeper. Peter will be found and sent to the Ministry if he's caught. _He_ was the spy" Ginny suddenly felt sick, while Remus went extremely pale as he turned to Ginny.

"They thought I was the spy?" he whispered. 

"Sirius has found Harry. He's extremely shaky over seeing Lily and James dead. Harry's alive" Both Ginny and Remus looked shocked.

"Alive?" Remus choked out "How?"

"We may never know" Dumbledore stated "We can only guess. My guess is that Lily's protection over Harry prevented Voldemort from killing Harry. Voldemort is gone" 

"Gone?" Ginny echoed "As in dead?"

"We believe so." Dumbledore told them. 

"James and Lily are dead" Remus whispered. 

Suddenly, Sirius appeared through the fireplace, holding Harry. He was extremely pale and shaking. 

"Sirius, are you alright?" Ginny asked, walking toward him, noticing that Harry had a scar in the shape of a bolt of lightening across his forehead. 

"Albus, you _can't _let Harry go and live with those Muggles!" Sirius cried "You just _can't!_"

"He needs to live away from everyone knowing who he is. He can't know. He's too young" Dumbledore said firmly.

"Well, what if Sirius was to live in the Muggle area?" Ginny suggested. Sirius stared at her as if she were crazy, but then reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, anything. Just, don't let Harry live with those Muggles, please Albus! I'm _begging_ you!" Dumbledore sighed.

"Alright Sirius. _But _on the condition that Ginny helps you accustom to the Muggle living. I honestly don't believe that you can get past a day without using magic. Remus will help you too" Sirius nodded gratefully, before breaking down in tears. James and Lily were gone, yet Harry was still here. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad. 


	28. Chapter 28

Sirius cried out in frustration for the fifth time in the same night. It had been a month since Lily and James' death and Sirius still wasn't used to being woken up and four in the morning. He couldn't take much more of Harry's screaming! He'd tried almost everything to shut the kid up, but to no avail. He loved Harry, yes, but he was beginning to annoy him. Didn't parents _ever_ get any sleep with babies around? 

Resorting to desperate measures, he checked outside to make sure that no one could hear anything, then flung some Floo Powder into the fire. For Sirius lived in a muggle flat, along with many other people whom lived on the same floor as him. He'd been trying his hardest not to use any magic, but he kept accidentally letting a spell slip out of his mouth, now, Ginny had resorted to banning his wand, so he couldn't use any magic whatsoever. 

"Ginny?" Sirius whispered frantically into the fireplace "I really need help! Harry won't shut up!" 

Ginny suddenly appeared through the fireplace, rubbing her eyes. 

"W-What is it?" she yawned. 

"I can't get Harry to shut up! What do I do?" Ginny sleepily made her way into Harry's room, picked him and held him close. 

"There, there Harry, it's alright, Auntie Ginny's here" she cooed. Harry immediately shut up and looked at Ginny with those big wide innocent emerald green eyes and gurgled happily, then tried to pull at her hair. 

"Must be a woman thing" Sirius muttered under his breath. Ginny sighed on hearing this.

"Sirius, we've been through this. I just look a lot like Lily. I can't help that, you know? I'm beginning to dread the day when he begins to talk. What do you think everyone will say if he one day started calling me 'Mama'?" Sirius chuckled slightly on having a vision of that. Ginny's eyes flashed angrily.

"It's _not_ funny!" Sirius quickly sobered up.

"I know, I know. Sorry" he added quickly. 

"What time is it?" 

"4:30am" Ginny yawned widely and lowered Harry into the crib as he yawned sleepily and shut his eyes. 

"I think I'd better get home" she whispered as she made towards the fireplace, but tripped and fell straight into Sirius' arms.

"Or maybe not" Sirius said, smiling slightly "You don't look too good and if you flooed now, who knows where you'll end up. I can owl Remus if you want to and tell him where you are" 

Ginny nodded and sank back onto the sofa, not caring that she was snuggling next to Sirius. 

"Remus and I aren't doing too good at the moment" she whispered "We keep arguing" 

Sirius was immediately intrigued.

"Why?" 

"He keeps saying that I'm only spending time with Harry to get closer to you. He thinks that you and I are having some kind of affair. Funny, huh? I just laughed in his face and told him to grow up and that he should realize that I'm Harry's godmother, the only reason you ask me over is to sort Harry out, I'm not having some sort of secret relationship! Personally, I think it's hilarious" As Ginny finished this, Sirius couldn't help squirming slightly and feeling extremely uncomfortable. He also realized that his face was flushed and he felt rather hot. 

"Uh, y-yeah, that's funny" he said and laughed nervously. 

"And I'm having a hard time at the moment. I've got the twins _and _Harry to deal with at times, then Remus and I are having these flaming rows over nothing. It's really hard" she whispered. Sirius felt a wave of sympathy wash through him. She _did_ look extremely tired, as if she'd been through a lot. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered softly. Ginny moaned.

"What _for_? You've got nothing to be sorry for, Sirius" 

"I just … wish that you and Remus were doing okay. I'm also sorry for waking you up. I shouldn't have. I should've tried to stop him crying on my own" 

"Sirius, stop blaming yourself for my problems. I know you're just trying to make me feel better, and with Harry, its fine honestly, I'm glad to do it" As Ginny slowly dozed off, Sirius felt sleep wash over him as he laid his head on the sofa arm and fell into a deep sleep.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Remus paced the living room worriedly. _Where was Ginny?_ He'd woken up to find the other half of the bed empty! He ran a hand through his hair, before jumping slightly on hearing the twins' cries. 

_Where is she? _He thought frantically to himself as he rushed to the twins' aid _Maybe she nipped off to Diagon Alley for some shopping, or maybe Hogsmeade?_

The only option he hadn't thought of was her being at Sirius' place. Suddenly, there was a noise from the living room, and Remus quickly left the twins to see if it was Ginny. It was! And she was with _Sirius _and Harry! Remus felt anger well up inside of him. What the _hell_ was she doing with Sirius?  

"Ginny!" he yelled, making his way over to her "I've been worried out of my mind, wondering where you've been, and you've been with _him_!" he said incredulously. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Remus, Sirius had some trouble trying to shut Harry up last night, so he called me over" 

"And you didn't bother calling me to let me know?" he questioned, looking hurt. 

"I fell asleep" she confessed. Remus' eyes left Ginny's to meet Sirius'.

"So did I" he admitted, looking apologetic. Remus gritted his teeth.

"What's going on?" he demanded "Are you two having an affair or something? Come on, out with it! I don't believe for one second that Harry takes up most of your time, when you have the twins as well!" Ginny sighed deeply. 

"Alright, you want to know? I spend most of my time with Harry _and _Sirius because I can't _bare_ being around you at the moment! You're always accusing me of having an affair with Sirius or something else! I'm sick of it, Remus! I thought you trusted me! Wasn't that why we married? Because we trusted each other. If I wanted Sirius, I'd be married to _him, _instead of _you_, you moron!" she screamed as she burst into tears and ran from the living room, sobbing. 

Remus lowered his eyes to the floor, feeling both hurt and foolish. He _did _trust Ginny; it was Sirius he didn't trust. He knew that Sirius had fancied Ginny ever since he'd clapped eyes on her. 

"Moony" Sirius said softly "She's extremely loyal to you and she loves you, why do you keep accusing _her _of all people of having an affair?" 

Remus shook his head slightly, looking sad.

"I-I don't know, I just … Ginny, where are you going?" For Ginny had both of the babies in their prams and was heading for the door.

"I'm going out" she said coldly "Why? Do you need a list of where I'm going now so you can contact them to make sure I've been there?" Remus inhaled sharply, trying hard to calm himself down, after all, the full moon was tonight, and the wolf inside of him was getting extremely aggressive.

"N-No. I just wondered where you going"

"Hogsmeade" she snapped "Don't worry, I'll be back soon" and with that said, she left. Remus collapsed onto the sofa and cried, Sirius looking worriedly from the door to his only best friend.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As Ginny entered The Three Broomsticks, she sat down, silently wiping away the tears on her tear-stained face. 

"Are you alright, dear?" Ginny looked up to see a red-haired woman, smiling kindly down at her. Ginny sniffled and smiled weakly, nodding slightly.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, thank you"

"I'm sorry dear, but you don't look it. Do you mind?" she asked, indicating to take a seat next to her. Ginny shook her head.

"Be my guest" Ginny watched as the woman sat down next to her, a red-headed baby was being cradled in her arms.

"I-I'm sorry, not meaning to be rude or anything, but who are you?" she questioned. The other red-head blushed slightly.

"Oh, I'm Molly Weasley. Pleased to meet you" Ginny lightly shook her hand.

"I'm Ginny Lupin" Suddenly, Ginny screamed as she felt something sharp in her forehead, like a headache, but worse. She put her hands over her face, shaking her head slightly.

"Are you alright, dear?" Ginny felt the tears flow down her cheeks once again. When was the last time that someone had been so kind to her before? She couldn't remember the last time Remus had shown how much he loved her. Heck, she couldn't even remember the last time he'd even been nice towards her. 

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" she apologized. Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly.

"It's alright dear. What are you going to have?" she questioned, gesturing to the waitress who was standing over her. 

"Oh, just a butterbeer please" she mumbled, embarrassed "I-I don't come here much" Ginny blushed "I'm not exactly that wealthy, in fact, why am I even telling you this? I don't even know you!" Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Well, it's alright, really. My family isn't really that rich either"

"I guess it doesn't pay to have a husband who's not normal" she mumbled. Mrs. Weasley laughed once again.

"My husband is definitely not what you'd call normal, he enjoys mucking around with muggle things" Ginny looked intrigued.

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Listen, Mrs. Weasley, I-"

"Call me Molly, dear" Ginny blinked a few times, then smiled.

"Thank you very much. I know this sounds crazy, but just having you here has made me feel so much better" 

"Is there something troubling you?" Mrs. Weasley pressed.

"Well, it's nothing really. It's just my husband and I-we're going through a rough patch at the moment because, well, you've obviously heard of Harry Potter, right?" Mrs. Weasley nodded "Yes, well, our friend, Sirius Black looks after him and I'm Harry's godmother, so naturally, Sirius needs a female figure around to control Harry, and Remus, he-well, he just gets jealous that I'm not spending enough time with my kids and him" 

Mrs. Weasley nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Sounds to me that he's insecure" she told her.

"Does he?"

"Of course he is! If he thinks you're having an affair with his best friend!" 

"Yes, but what do I do?"

"Show him that you love him" Mrs. Weasley stated.

"And how do I do that?" Ginny questioned "When every single time I see him, he starts yelling" 

"Let him say his piece, then you just ignore his ranting and raving, let him calm down, then show him that you love him. Anything, like maybe there's a certain food that he likes? Cook him that. Or … I don't know. It all depends on what your husband likes" Ginny nodded.

"Thank you so much, Mrs.-"

"Molly, dear. Just call me Molly" Ginny blushed.

"Sorry, Molly. Thank you"

"It's no problem, dear" 

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Yes, maybe. Hopefully. It has been a pleasure talking with you, Mrs.-"

"Ginny, Molly, just call me Ginny" Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

"Alright, alright. See you around, Ginny?" Ginny nodded.

"I hope so"

"Bye!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Remus sat on the sofa, waiting for Ginny to arrive. As Ginny entered the house, deposited the kids in their room and collapsed on the sofa, she waited patiently for Remus to start yelling. But to her pleasant surprise, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly as she pulled away.

"Just to say sorry and that I love you" he whispered, then he buried his head into her hair "I'm so sorry!" 

Ginny immediately forgave him and hugged him. 

"I love you Remus, just don't forget that" Remus nodded and wiped a few tears that spilled down his face.

"I met the nicest woman while I was out today. Her name was Molly Weasley. She was absolutely lovely. We both had quite a pleasant chat"

"Did you get her address, maybe we could meet up one night?" Ginny clapped a hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"Sorry no, I didn't. Hopefully, we'll see her sometime soon" Remus nodded and smiled.

"Yeah"

"Full moon tonight, huh?" Remus' smile faded as he turned serious.

"Yes, it is" 

"Do you want to take the kids to the basement or shall I?" Remus' bottom lip wobbled slightly. After discovering that both of his kids were werewolves, he'd felt angry and upset at himself. 

"C-Could you do it?" Ginny nodded.

"Of course. I'll see you down there, alright?" Remus' head shot up. 

"You're not putting them in the same room as me, are you? I could kill them!" Ginny shook her head. 

"No, you won't. It's been the same every single month. Plus I'm there. It's not so bad when I'm there" Remus smiled wryly.

"Yeah, it's not so bad when you're there" he drawled as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. Suddenly, the wailing of the babies could be heard. Ginny sighed sadly, feeling pity for her husband and children.

"I guess it's time" she whispered. 


	29. Chapter 29

Ten year-old Rachel and Ashley Lupin scrambled around the house, laughing at their parents' attempts to get them to calm down.

"Rachel Lupin, come back here right now!" Ginny yelled, looking furious "I mean it! If you don't stop this right now, we won't be going to see the Malfoy's!" Rachel immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at her mother with sad eyes. Ever since she'd been one year old and she'd first met Draco, they'd become good friends. In fact, you could say that they were extremely close, even though they were so young. Ashley sniffled slightly and pouted. Remus sighed in exasperation.

"I honestly don't know how you do it! They listen to you all the time, but they completely ignore me, why is that?" Ginny shrugged.

"You just need to show them who's in control, Hun. Don't let them win" 

"You make it sound easy!" Remus exclaimed "It isn't" 

Ginny giggled and fondly kissed her husband on the nose. 

"Come on. Narcissa and Lucius are probably waiting for us" 

"Yeah" Remus grumbled, yawning slightly, then he yelped and ran towards Ashley.

"Ashley, put that down! Now!" Remus commanded. Ashley looked coyly to his father, then reluctantly obeyed.

"Dad!" Ashley grinned, clapping his hands together. Remus glared at his son in annoyance, before smacking his son around the head. 

"Ready to go?" Ginny questioned. Remus nodded and together, they flooed to the Malfoy's.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Ginny!" Narcissa cried, enveloping her best friend into a hug "Oh, how have you been?" she questioned, looking delighted on seeing the Lupin's.

"Oh, we've been just fine" Remus answered, putting on a wry smile "Seeing as we've got two terrors on the loose" he said, nodding to the Lupin twins whom were making their way over to a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. 

"Draco, why don't you go and play Quidditch with Ashley and Rachel?" Narcissa suggested. As soon as this was said, Draco's features lit up as he took Rachel's hand and pulled at Ashley's arm.

"Let's go!" he demanded as he yanked them both towards the broom cupboard.

Ginny and Narcissa both laughed on seeing the Lupin twins being ordered around.

"Where's Lucius?" Ginny enquired, realizing that he wasn't there. 

"Oh, he's out at the moment" she stated, looking saddened slightly "He's never really around much these days, being involved with the Ministry" Ginny nodded in understanding, while Remus looked slightly envious. 

"How's it going with your job at the moment, Remus?" Narcissa queried politely. Remus ran a hand through his hair, looking embarrassed.

"Not too good, to be perfectly honest. Well, you know, with my _condition _and everything, it's hard because hardly anyone will accept me" Narcissa nodded sympathetically. 

"Don't worry. I'm betting you'll get a really good job soon" Remus smiled slightly.

"I hope so" 

"What about you, Ginny?" 

"Oh, well, I'm looking into becoming a nurse. Except …" Ginny trailed off looking to Remus hopelessly. Becoming a nurse meant that she'd have to go on a course, and this course would be in another country, meaning she would be away from her husband and children "I honestly don't think I could do it. Being away from my family, they mean so much to me, but … we really need the money"

"Well, Lucius and I could-"

"No!" Both Remus and Ginny snapped sharply. Narcissa watched them both, rather taken aback by their outbursts. 

"Sorry Nar, but we can take care of ourselves. We've managed to keep it up for this long. We can manage it for a little bit longer" Narcissa nodded and smiled.

"Sorry"

"No, don't be" Remus said quietly "You just want to help and we appreciate that, but … we're adults, we can take care of ourselves" Narcissa hugged them both, looking quite proud of her two friends. 

"So … who wants some Butterbeer?" she said with a grin.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

" … Draco?" Rachel whispered, looking to the blonde haired boy, who was sunbathing in the sun, a smug look on his face as he felt the sun's rays beat down upon him. He immediately sat up on hearing Rachel's voice.

"Yeah, Rach?" 

"I'm boooooored" Rachel moaned, flopping down next to him, a pout forming on her features "Where's Ash?"

"Asleep" He pointed to a sandy brown haired boy, snoozing peacefully in the sun. Rachel giggled. 

"Have you played Quidditch with him yet?" Rachel asked. Draco shook his head.

"No. Too hot" Rachel grinned. 

"So typical" 

"Hey, what do you expect from someone like me, eh?" Draco grinned as he lied back down onto the ground, but he jumped to his feet when something cold hit him in the face. Rachel laughed as she started to run, but Draco caught a hold of her arm and pulled her towards him. Rachel smiled sweetly.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. Draco grinned. 

"Oh nothing much" and with that, he started tickling her. Rachel screamed as she laughed.

"N-No! Stop!" Draco smirked, watching her try to get her breath back. 

"Ever wondered what people get all worked up about with kissing?" Rachel asked rather suddenly "I've never really understood it" Draco nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Me neither, but I think it's supposed to be something special, right?" 

"I think so" 

"Shall we practice on each other to see what all the fuss is about?" Rachel asked. Draco smirked and nodded.

"Okay" and with that said, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hiya Sirius! Hey Harry!" Remus, Ginny, Ashley and Rachel called out on arriving outside their flat. After all, Harry wasn't to know about magic until he was eleven. 

"Hey Ash! Rach" He blushed slightly on seeing Rachel. Rachel hugged him.

"It's so good to see you again Harry. I've missed you!" As Harry pulled away, he looked to his best friend and grinned.

"Alright, mate?" he questioned. Ashley broke into a huge smile and gave Harry a high-five.

Sirius smiled fondly at the two boys, before turning back to Remus and Ginny.

"Hey guys, it's great to see you two again!" He pulled Ginny into a hug, kissed her lightly on the cheek and then gave Remus a 'manly' hug.

"So, anything interesting happening lately that I should know about?" Sirius questioned. Remus shook his head. 

"Full moon tomorrow night" He whispered "You don't look too good Moony" Remus shrugged.

"I never do when the full moon's near. Then again, neither do Rach and Ash, but we all get through it" Sirius nodded. 

"Can I _puh-lease_ have my wand back now? Harry's nearly eleven, for goodness' sake! He's going to school in September. C'mon Gin, please?" Sirius begged, putting on his puppy dog eyes "Believe it or not, I've actually forgotten what it's like to have a wand and use spells" 

Ginny giggled and shook her head.

"Not until Harry's eleven" Sirius scowled in annoyance, while Remus watched his best friend with amusement.

"Right, I'm off" Ginny said, making to leave, but Sirius grabbed her arm.

"You've only just got here!" he stated in disbelief. Ginny smiled.

"I'm going to see Severus, so if are you sure you really want to come?" she questioned, smiling sweetly. Sirius immediately let go of her, backing off slightly. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"No thanks" he replied coldly "See you later" Ginny nodded and left.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Oh Sev, honestly, I think you're overreacting!" Ginny snapped in annoyance, looking exasperatedly to Severus.

"_Overreacting?!_ I've got _your twins, Potter_ and _Malfoy_; I'm going to be teaching them next year! And you say I'm overreacting?!" Ginny nodded.

"It can't be that bad" She soothed.

"Wanna bet?" he mumbled moodily. Ginny patted him lightly on the back.

"I'm sure that you'll be fine, whatever happens" 

"You really think so? Because, seriously, that lot could probably kill me from making me so angry" Ginny laughed. 

"Just remember that if you need help, just call me. I'll be more than happy to help out at Hogwarts; it's like a second home to me. I haven't been there in so long" she whispered wistfully. 

"It hasn't changed at all" Severus stated grimly.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, I guess not. But every single time I walk down the corridors, I keep seeing Potter's or Lily's face! It's irritating! Even bloody Pettigrew's!"

"I'm sure it's not all bad" she said quietly. 

"No, not really. Every single time I walk into the Great Hall, I keep having flashbacks from when we met. I'll never forget the look on your face when I first saw you" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"A look of sheer horror" he stated with a chuckle. Ginny blushed and smacked him lightly round the head.

"I wasn't _that _bad!" 

"Yeah, right!" 

"So … how's it going? Being a Potions master, I mean?" Severus' eyes lit up and Ginny noted how much of a kid he looked like. He only ever showed Ginny his emotions, no one else. After all, they were the best of friends.

"Oh, it's great"

 _I never thought I'd see the day when Severus Snape would look so happy and enthusiastic about something, _Ginny mused to herself. 

Severus grinned slyly.

"Did Rachel ever tell you that she wanted to be in Slytherin?" Ginny looked momentarily surprised.

"_Really?_" Severus nodded.

"Yeah. Although, I honestly don't think that she will be one though"

"Why?"

"She isn't cunning enough"

"Oh and how would _you_ know?" Severus smirked.

"I just _know_" 

"Well, Ash told me he wants to be in Gryffindor" Severus pulled a face.

"Yes, I know. He told me" 

"Wouldn't it be strange if Rachel was put in Slytherin and Ashley was put in Gryffindor? That would be rather interesting" 

"What? That they'd end up being worst enemies? Yes, that would be rather interesting" Ginny laughed.

"Well, I think I need to go now. It's getting dark and I promised Remus I'd be back home by seven" Severus nodded, smirked and pulled her into a hug.

"Have a good walk home. Be careful. Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Ginny shook her head.

"We live five minutes away from each other. I think I'm perfectly capable of walking home without causing a drama" Severus chuckled.

"Alright. Bye"

"See ya!" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As Ginny walked home, she suddenly became aware that it was quiet … too quiet. She quickened her pace and gasped slightly when she tripped. As she fell, someone reached out and caught her. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw who it was. 

"Hello Ginny. Fancy seeing you out here … all _alone_" The man drawled. Ginny felt her throat constrict painfully.

It was Avery! 


	30. Chapter 30

Ginny opened her mouth to start screaming, but then thought better of it. Screaming hadn't gotten her anywhere the last time that Avery had attacked her. She quickly shut her mouth as her face hardened, thinking of Remus and the children. She wasn't about to be abused again! The last time he'd done it, she'd been a lot weaker and younger, now she was a lot stronger, especially after accompanying Remus on his transformations once a month!

As Avery made to send a swift punch to her face, Ginny quickly blocked his arm by gripping his arm tightly, something that took Avery completely by surprise. He grinned evilly as he pulled out his wand, but Ginny wasn't having any of it. She did the only thing that she could think of with a wand in Avery's hand. She head butted him in the forehead! Avery stumbled backwards in shock as he looked at Ginny in, what could only be described as, awe. 

He smirked as he stood up, brushing himself down.

"Well, well" he said, his voice slow and deliberate "Looks like Mrs. Lupin has finally figured out how to fight back" Ginny glared angrily at him.

"What do you want, Avery?" she retorted angrily. 

Taking Ginny completely by surprise, he walked up to her and gently caressed her face.

"I want _you_" he whispered. Ginny smacked his hand away and slapped Avery hard around the face.

"Keep away from me" she whispered shakily, not sure whether it was from anger or fear "I don't want you near me!" 

"Trying to play hard to get now, eh?" Avery said with a smirk. 

"What's with you, huh?" Ginny questioned, whirling around to face him, hands on hips "Ten years ago, you attacked me and raped me! Blimey, you almost _killed _me, now you're saying you _want_ me?" she questioned incredulously. Avery's smirk turned into a wide smile. 

 "What if I said yes?" 

"Then I'd have to say _go screw yourself_. It isn't happening! In fact, I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you" she stated calmly, before making to walk off, but Avery roughly grabbed a hold of her and pinned her against a wall.

"I'm not giving you a choice Lupin!" he hissed in her ear "Either you meet me tomorrow night and do what I ask of you or … your precious children and husband might meet a sticky end" he drawled, grinning evilly on seeing Ginny pale. 

"_W-What_?" 

"You heard me! Now … shall we have some fun?" he whispered, tightening his grip around her throat. Ginny felt tears prick at her eyes, then did something completely on impulse. 

She whipped out her wand from her pocket and aimed it straight between Avery's eyes, uttering the words, she'd never believed that she could ever use on another human being. 

"_Avada Kedavra!_" A jet of green light flew through Avery as he hit the ground. She stared at his lifeless body, feeling numb, before a voice brought her back to earth.

"_Ginny?" _Ginny looked up to see Severus' and Lucius' disbelieving eyes staring at her and the lifeless body on the ground. Ginny took one look at Avery's corpse and threw up. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"D'you reckon she's still at Snape's?" Sirius suggested. Remus nodded. 

"Of course. She wouldn't be anywhere else, would she?" Sirius shrugged.

"Who knows? Hey Harry, how do you feel about Ash staying tonight?" Sirius questioned his godson. Harry nodded in excitement.

"Yeah!" Remus chuckled.

"So … planning on having a romantic night in, eh?" Sirius questioned slyly. Remus grinned.

"Of course. Rachel's staying at the Malfoy's, and Ash'll be here" 

"Have a good night. That's all I'm saying" Sirius said with a grin. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rung. Harry raced to the door. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello. I'm guessing you must be Harry Potter, is Sirius Black here?" Harry raced into the kitchen, where Sirius and Remus were seated.

"Hey Padfoot. There's a man and a woman here to see you. They said that they know you and their names are Miranda and Jack Potter" he told his godfather. 

Sirius spat out the tea that he'd just put in his mouth as he stared at his godson in disbelief and shock.

"_What?" _Both Remus and Sirius looked to each other and raced to the front door, they both stopped dead in their tracks. It was true! Standing in front of them were Miranda and Jack Potter!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Ssh, what's with all the racket? Its seven thirty and the children are upstairs!" Narcissa grumbled in annoyance, but stopped on seeing Severus and Ginny standing there. Ginny looked extremely shaken, while Severus' and Lucius' eyes had darkened considerably. 

"Narcissa, put a silencing charm on the room so the children can't hear" Lucius ordered. Narcissa quickly did as she was told and offered a seat to Ginny. 

Ginny was shaking! Narcissa noted, and she looked like she was going to be sick. 

"What's happened?" Narcissa whispered. 

"Ginny had a um, run-in earlier with … Avery" Lucius said slowly, glancing worriedly to Ginny. Narcissa gasped, eyes wide.

"Are you alright?" she asked her, concernedly. Lucius held up a hand to silence her, sending her a warning glance.

"She murdered him" 

Narcissa stared at her husband in disbelief.

"_What?" _

Ginny burst into loud, noisy tears as she tried to take in deep breaths.

"I k-killed him, I-I'm g-gonna go t-to A-Azkaban!" she cried. 

"Don't talk such rubbish!" Severus snapped "You can only go to Azkaban if you admit it"

"I-I k-know! B-But I c-can't live with myself k-knowing what I've d-done!" Lucius, Severus and Narcissa exchanged dark looks. Ginny couldn't go to Azkaban! She'd go mad in there! 

Ginny sniffed and swallowed deeply. She needed to see Remus and tell him what she'd done. He wouldn't want to be married to a murderess now. Not after what she'd done. He'd want a divorce. He'd want her out of the house. He might even take the kids away from her … she deserved it though. After all, she'd murdered someone. 

"I think Remus is at Sirius', so I'll just go and see him" and with that, Ginny strode towards the fireplace and yelled out her destination. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Sirius and Remus were still in shock. It turned out that Max and Marie had managed to get themselves killed in the attack, while Jack and Miranda had been so both been so badly injured that they'd gone into coma's for nine years. It was unbelievable. Nine years! It was unheard of!

"So, w-what have you been doing the last year you've been around then?" Sirius asked shakily.

"Trying to remember who we were. You see, when we awoke, we'd forgotten who we were, but after seeing the books mentioning Lily and James Potter, then Harry Potter, the boy who lived. We realized who we were, so we seeked you out and thought we'd like to see our son and grandson" Miranda said with a smile. Sirius was choked up, Remus noted. He smiled as they both let tears slide down the cheeks.  

Suddenly, through the fireplace arrived Ginny. She had tears streaming down her face and Remus realized that she was extremely shaky and pale.

"Ginny?" he questioned uncertainly, approaching her. She backed away slightly on seeing him. 

"D-Don't come near me" she whispered. Remus appeared hurt, but she ignored it "I'm a murderer, Remus" she told him. Sirius looked to her and started laughing. 

"It's not funny!" Ginny shrieked "I AM!" Sirius stopped laughing, while Remus' eyes widened in alarm. She was telling the truth. Miranda and Jack were both staring at Ginny with worry. They'd been glad to see her, but after hearing what she'd just said, it made them apprehensive.

"Who …?" Remus asked.

"Avery" she whispered.

Remus' eyes widened in alarm and horror. 

"Avery?" Ginny nodded.

"I-I didn't mean to, b-but he threatened me with yours and the children's lives. I just said the first spell that came into my head. I'll understand if you want me out of the house" 

At this last sentence, Remus couldn't help a small smile. 

"Gin, you honestly think I'm going to get rid of you? Just because of that?"

"Remus, I've _killed _someone! This is serious!" she shrieked. 

"I know, I know" he said quickly "but if you ask me, it was going to happen to him sooner or later. He was a Death Eater" 

"_And?_ Remus I'm going to go to Azkaban because of what I've done!" 

Suddenly, Miranda and Jack stood in.

"No, you're not!" Miranda stated firmly "What you did was self defense, Ginny. You can't go to Azkaban, not unless you admit it"

"What if I do?" Ginny whispered, her voice barely audible. Sirius stared at her in shock, while Remus looked like he was going to faint. 

"Gin, y-you can't!" he replied hoarsely "I need you!" 

"No, you don't. I'm going to turn myself in. I deserve some sort of punishment, even if he was evil. I'm a murderer, Remus" 

Miranda watched Ginny with a sort of fascination and admiration, mixed with horror and fear. If Ginny turned herself in, she would, no doubt, be in Azkaban for at least, three or four years at most. If she did turn herself in, it would be something extremely brave, along with being something extremely stupid. 

She would go mad in that hell-hole! 

"I'm going. There's nothing you can do to stop me! First off all, I'm going to tell Albus. I'm sure he'll understand, then he can report me to Cornelius" Ginny stated as she made her way to the fireplace and yelled out "HOGWARTS! HEADMASTER'S OFFICE!" 

Remus stared after her in some sort of horrified trance. His wife was going to go to Azkaban! He should've known that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she ever murdered someone! Maybe he could erase her memory? But if he did … could he do it in time before she made it to Azkaban? 

_Wow. This chapter isn't as good as I thought it'd be. Sorry if it seems kinda ironic that Miranda and Jack are back, but if you read back, you'll find that I never killed them off! Neither did I kill off Zak and Charlotte. Sorry to all if you think I've ruined this story! _

_Ice Queen 11_


	31. Chapter 31

Rachel, Ashley and Draco were all staying at Malfoy Manor. After hearing that Ginny was, indeed, going to try and turn herself in, Sirius had gone with Remus to try and stop her from making a big mistake. Lucius, Narcissa and Severus were all pacing the living room, worriedly, waiting for some kind of response from the two Gryffindors. Jack and Miranda Potter had stayed with Harry at Sirius' place, knowing that Sirius couldn't take Harry with him and they also wanted to get to know their grandson. 

"Hey, look what I found in mum and dad's room the other night" Ashley said with a mischievous grin on his face as he pulled out an old, blank piece of parchment. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her brother, while Draco furrowed his brow.

"Why would your dad have an old blank piece of parchment on him?" He questioned.

"I dunno, but I think it's got something secret on it, Whaddya think?" 

"I think you're mad!" Rachel insisted, looking annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest "Why would something like _that _catch your interest?" Ashley shrugged.

"I just think that there's more to this than what meets the eye" Rachel snorted with laughter, while Draco eyed the parchment with interest. 

"Hmmm … it does seem kinda weird that your mum and dad would keep a _blank _piece of parchment for so many years, don't you think?" 

"Maybe …" Rachel said, starting to feel unsure of where this was heading.

"Maybe we need to open it?" Ashley stated, his eyes lighting up. Draco smirked and nodded, whilst Rachel rolled her eyes. 

"I can't _believe_ this! We're all _eleven_ years old and we're acting like _five_ year olds!" she snapped. Draco grinned. 

"C'mon, let's try and open it!" he yelled, taking the parchment from Ashley and mumbling a few words with a wand in hand. Ashley stared at him, a loss for words. 

"Where did you get a wand?" he whispered. 

"Dad bought it for me for my birthday, why?"

"Lucky!" Rachel said, looking envious We can't get our wands until the day before school!" Draco merely shrugged and tapped his wand on the parchment.

"I, Draco Malfoy, command you to show yourself!" he ordered. Nothing happened for a short while, until …

_Draco Malfoy? You wouldn't happen to be Lucius' Malfoy's son, would you? _

Draco dropped the piece of parchment in shock, when suddenly; a blinding white light engulfed the entire room. Rachel screamed in fear and grabbed onto her brother, who, in turn, grabbed Draco. A few seconds later, they had disappeared from the room …

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus burst into the room, wildly looking around for the children. 

"They're not here!" Narcissa cried "They were here a few minutes ago. The screams came from in here, I'm sure of it!" 

Severus strode forward and picked up the blank piece of parchment, the colour draining from his face as he watched the white light die down.

"I have a horrible feeling …" he said slowly "that the Lupin twins and Draco aren't here anymore"

"What do you mean?" 

"They've gone somewhere else" he murmured. The white light and the parchment seemed so familiar. Narcissa burst into tears, while Lucius paled. 

"Remus and Ginny aren't going to like this … in fact; I think they might kill us!" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Remus stopped running, trying his hardest to catch his breath. Ginny shouldn't-_couldn't _go to Azkaban! Didn't Albus even try to stop her when she'd told him of her decision? Of course not! Remus gritted his teeth on remembering Dumbledore's words.

_I'm afraid it's her choice and her choice alone that matters Remus. If she wishes to go to Azkaban so it can clear her conscious, then so be it. I'm sorry, I know that this isn't what you wish to hear, but …this is Ginny's decision, not yours. _

Sirius grabbed his friend by the arm and tried to haul him inside of Azkaban prison. They weren't too late to stop her! Just as Remus rounded a corner, he saw a red-head with puffy red eyes.

_"Ginny!" _

Ginny whirled around, her eyes widened in fright on seeing Remus and Sirius.

"What are you _doing _here?" she cried. Remus walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. 

"_Please_ Ginny, I'm _begging_ you. Don't do this! The children need you, _I _need you! You don't deserve Azkaban! What you did was self defense and I understand that you want to clear your conscious, but going to Azkaban isn't it! It'll make you feel even worse. _Please_ … j-just _try_ to reconsider. I can't live without you and if you go … I won't know what to do. I'll be so _lost_." Remus pleaded, unshed tears forming in his eyes. Ginny couldn't look him in the eye. He looked so … _helpless_. She bit her lip to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Remus was right! She couldn't go to Azkaban! She'd go in there to get rid of one bad memory and come out with a dozen new ones! 

"A-Alright. I-I won't" she whispered, averting her gaze to meet his eyes. Remus grabbed a hold of her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. Ginny smiled a watery smile at Sirius, who was looking extremely relieved. 

"Thank you" he mouthed.

"C'mon. Let's go pick up the children from the Malfoy's and we can go home and have a nice night in" Remus said, smiling broadly. Ginny smiled and gave her husband a light peck on the nose. 

"Love you" she whispered.

"Love you too" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Narcissa challenged "I can't think of anything that can explain the children's mysterious disappearance. They're going to get suspicious anyway!" 

"Look, Draco's gone too, so they might just believe us when we say that they've gone to sleep upstairs." Lucius told her.

"What, until tomorrow morning? How long do you think it'll take for the children to get back from wherever they came from? They might not even come back!" she yelled, unable to control her anger. 

"All we can do is hope that they come back soon!" Lucius snapped. Severus clapped his hands to get their attention.

"I think" he whispered slowly "that we're just going to have come clean with them. Yes, they'll be upset, but they won't be the only one's worrying about their kids. Draco isn't here either, so you'll all be going through the same thing. Anyway, I think that piece of parchment belonged to Lupin, so we'll see what he has to say on the subject at hand" 

"How did Rachel and Ashley get a hold of it anyway?" Narcissa questioned.

"Probably snooping around." Lucius stated. 

"Must get it from his father." Severus retorted rudely. Narcissa shot him a warning look and he shut up. 

"They're young and curious. We can't exactly blame them, but I am worried"

"Of course you are! We all are!" Lucius snapped "I can't _believe _those twins would do something so _stupid_! That parchment could contain dark magic for all we know!" 

"Remus and Ginny wouldn't have kept anything if they thought it contained dark magic. Believe me" Severus said sharply. 

"Hello? Is anyone home?" A voice called out from the fireplace in the living room. Narcissa gasped and rushed downstairs, only to find Remus, Sirius and Ginny standing there, looking curious.

"Oh, hello!" Narcissa said brightly, trying hard not to break down in tears. 

"Nar … what's up? Are you alright?" Ginny questioned worriedly. Severus strode over to Lupin and thrust the Marauders map into his hands.

"What do you know about _this_?" he queried. Remus paled considerably as he looked to Sirius. 

"W-Why?" Sirius croaked out, looking worriedly to the parchment.

"The children are gone!" Narcissa cried as she burst into tears "We found that on the floor. Rachel was screaming and when we entered the room … nothing! All we saw was a white light fading on _that_!" Remus paled, if possible, even more, while Ginny looked like she was going to faint. 

"They've gone somewhere in time!" Sirius whispered softly "Only … I'm guessing that they've gone back to when we …" he trailed off, looking to Remus. Remus nodded.

"That's my guess"

"_Why _do we have to keep having _dramas_?!" Ginny screamed as she burst into hysterical tears.  

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Where are we?" Rachel whispered, her eyes darting from left to right. She was scared. 

"We're in Hogwarts" Draco stated simply "Only one problem … something tells me that piece of parchment has taken us somewhere in time"

"What makes you say that?" Ashley whispered tensely.

"Well, for starters, that notice board over there says it's seventeen years from our present time" He told the Lupin twins. Rachel gulped nervously. 

"Maybe we should go and see the Headmaster …" She suggested, but was cut off by an exasperated sigh.

"We don't even know where to go!" Ashley snapped "We haven't even started at Hogwarts yet!" Draco nodded in agreement.

"He does have a point"

"Oh shut up!" 

"SShh. Did you hear something?" 

"What? N-" Rachel was cut off abruptly by Ashley clamping a hand over his sister's mouth. Sounds could be heard. Muffled footsteps … and they were drawing nearer. 

"Moony, did you hear anything a moment ago?" A male's voice sounded out. 

"No, Prongs … Padfoot, did you hear anything?" A soft male's voice whispered.

"Yeah. I think I did. Wormtail?" A deeper voice said.

"Yes! I did!" A squeakier voice whispered. As Ashley, Rachel and Draco hid behind a door, which ended up being a broom closet, the door was opened and four faces were staring down upon them. Rachel let out a high pitched scream, while Ashley clapped his hands over his ears. Draco merely stared at Rachel in shock, amazed that something so small could produce such a loud sound. The four male's grabbed the three time-travelers and hauled them out of the broom closet. 

Ashley whimpered slightly as he hit his arm against the doorway on being pulled out.

"Wormtail, don't pull him too hard. He's just a kid!" A boy with messy black hair exclaimed. 

"Leave my brother alone!" Rachel yelled as she tried to get to her brother. The other boy with raven hair kept a firm grip on her.

"Hold still lil' missy. We're not gonna hurt you!" 

"Yeah, we just wanna know your names!" The boy with sandy brown hair added. Draco, Ashley and Rachel looked to each other worriedly.

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy. These are my friends:"

"I'm Ashley!" Ashley murmured, while Rachel bit the raven haired boy's hand.

"OW! You little-" he whispered threateningly.

"I'm Rachel Lupin, and you'd do well to respect my name!" Rachel snapped. Draco smirked.

All four boys stopped dead in their tracks.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, I'm Rachel Lupin and-"

"Lupin? _Lupin?_" The sandy brown haired boy gasped. Ashley and Rachel nodded.

"Well, pleased to meet you. I'm James Potter. These are my friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" James put in quickly. Rachel and Ashley looked to the sandy brown haired sixteen year old boy and gasped.

"_Dad?"_Ashley whispered, disbelieving. Remus raised an eyebrow. 

"_What?_" 

"Excuse me, but … who are you three?" Sirius demanded.

"Something tells me that that piece of parchment wasn't a good thing!" Draco muttered.

"Who are your parents? Maybe we can take you to the Headmaster and he can contact them"

"Um … our parents … well our _dad _is standing right in front of us" Ashley stated. 

"_Really_?" Sirius questioned sarcastically.

"Well, tell us who they are anyway" 

Rachel cleared her throat nervously and whispered.

"Remus and Ginny Lupin" James' eyes widened.

"_Ginny?" _he whispered in amazement, before turning to see an unconscious Remus on the floor. 


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you sure that there's no way at all to go back in time?" Ginny asked for the hundredth time, looking enquiringly to her husband. Remus shook his head and ran a hand through his head.

"No … I-I can't think of any way-"

"There _must _be a way! Otherwise, how else would our children have gone back in time?" Narcissa cried. Sirius stared at his cousin with worry; he'd never seen her this distressed before.

"I'm sorry-" Remus began, but Narcissa cut him off.

"Oh, you're sorry, are you? You will be if anything happens to my son!"

"Look, you're not the only one worried for our children's safety!" Remus snapped.

"I can't _believe _this is happening!" Ginny wailed. Sirius clenched his teeth. All this arguing and yelling was unnecessary, they weren't going to get the children back this way!

"For goodness' sake! This isn't going to bring them back!" he yelled "Let's try and do something to bring them back. Why don't we tell Albus of this? Maybe he'll know what to do."

"For once, I agree with you Black. Standing here worrying isn't going to do us any favours" Severus told them.

"Fine. To Hogwarts then!" Narcissa yelled, her and Ginny dashing for the fireplace at the same time.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =

_Back to the past …_

As James, Sirius, Remus and Peter marched into the Gryffindor common room, Rachel, Ashley and Draco in their grasps; James ran up to the girls' side of the tower and yelled up the stairs for Ginny and Lily.

"What is it?" Lily asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself up. James pointed to the three kids.

"Do those three look kinda familiar to you?" he questioned. Ginny furrowed her brow and nodded.

"Yeah, they do actually, now that you mention it. One looks kinda like Remus. The blonde haired one kinda looks like Lucius."

"Nah, you don't say" Draco retorted sarcastically, making Rachel giggle. Ashley snorted with laughter.

"Hey Rach, she's rather slow, isn't she?" Ashley replied casually. Rachel smirked.

"You would've thought she'd have gotten it by now! Blimey, I thought red-heads were supposed to be smart." Both Lily and Ginny blushed bright red, while Draco burst out laughing.

"Okay!" Ginny said, looking angry "Who are these three?" she demanded.

"Oh, well, I mean, you're our _mum_, you tell us." Rachel drawled, grinning evilly, while Ashley snickered. Ginny and Lily both stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Rachel in astonishment and shock.

"_What?" _Ginny squeaked out, going pale.

"Ginny's your _mum_?" Rachel and Ashley both nodded, grinning madly.

Lily rounded on the four Marauders.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" she demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously. The four boys shook their heads.

"Ask them who their father is" James said with a knowing smile. Ginny raised an eyebrow to the Lupin twins.

"Remus Lupin" Ashley said casually. Ginny went, if possible, even paler.

"This isn't funny" she said hoarsely, turning to the four boys, but taking one look at Remus' face, she could tell that it wasn't a joke. She gasped.

"You're Lily Potter, right?" Draco questioned, turning to Lily. Lily dropped her wand in astonishment.

"Excuse me?"

"You're Lily Potter?" Draco asked.

"Well … I'm Lily Evans, actually."

"Oh, well, you marry James and have a kid called Harry. He's such a sweetie." Rachel said with a small smile.

"You like him?" Ashley questioned, looking disgusted.

"He's my friend." Rachel replied defensively.

"Quit arguing, _please_" Draco snapped, looking annoyed. Suddenly, Rachel stopped what she was doing and froze.

"What's tonight?" she asked, her voice shaky "Because I suddenly don't feel too good"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, _what's tonight_?" Rachel snapped, looking worried. Draco finally seemed to realize what she meant as he turned to look out of the window. He visibly paled.

"Oh god! It's a full moon!" Ashley and Rachel both shared the same horrified look, when the moonlight began to flood in through the window and fled from the Gryffindor common room. Remus hot on their heels.

"Wait! You can't just run off!" Sirius shouted, running after them. Ginny, Lily, James, Peter and Sirius followed after Remus and the Lupin twins.

"You need to get to the Shrieking Shack!" Remus panted "It's over there" he gasped, pointing to a tree "You need to get through a hole. I'll help"

"We'll be right next to you, if you need us" James assured the youngsters. As the cloud passed over the moon, blocking the moonlight from the grounds, Rachel took her opportunity and sprinted as fast as she could across the grounds.

"Rach, wait!" Ashley yelled. It was too late! The cloud moved to reveal moonlight. Rachel let out a scream as she felt the moonlight hit her. Ashley gasped and made to run forward, but Draco held him back.

"Don't be stupid! If you run out there, you'll get hit with the moon too!"

Rachel's screams became louder, sounding inhuman. She was scared; she normally had her mum to help her.

"MMMMMMMMUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!" She screamed as the scream ended as a howl. Ginny gasped and instantly knew that she had to help.

"Ginny, what do you think you're doing?" Lily shrieked on seeing Ginny run forward.

"Rachel needs me!" Ginny replied defiantly as she transformed into a white wolf. The white wolf let out a long howl and ran forward towards the young wolf.

"I feel strange" Ashley quivered, his eyes wide with fear "Draco, get away! Run!" He yelped, pushing his friend away from him "Go into the castle!"

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I never knew Ginny was an Animagus" Lily whispered, watching her best friend with awe.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =

_Back in Present time …_

"So, what do you think Albus? Is there a way to get them back, or is there a way for us to go there?" Lucius queried. Dumbledore surveyed the worried parents over his half moon glasses. They were deeply concerned for the children's safety, but then again, who wouldn't be? He took a deep breath, considering how to tell them … there was a way … but the chances of them all getting back alive and well were small …

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =

Ashley awoke the next morning, feeling weak and tired.

"W-Where am I? Where's mum? This doesn't look like our basement" he muttered in a hoarse voice.

"That would be because you're not at home, Mr. Lupin." His eyes followed to where the voice had come from and landed on Albus Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling as he looked to him and his sister.

"You're in the Shrieking Shack" he said gently.

"I wanna go home." Ashley whimpered "I want mum."

"Don't be such a mamma's boy!" Rachel snapped "You expect to get into Gryffindor? You'll never make it if you start whining."

"I see a Slytherin in our midst." He murmured quietly "When you feel able to walk around, we'll sort you … but then again, I assume you're going to want to be with your parents, am I correct?" Ashley nodded, while Rachel looked unsure.

"I don't want them bossing us around-"

"I assure you, they will do no such thing."

"Well … okay. But, how are you going to explain it though?" Rachel questioned.

"The truth" he said quietly "I'm guessing you two and your friend, Mr. Malfoy will be able to find your own way back to your present time, and when you do, we will forget that you ever came here."

"Well, that's a relief" Ashley said with a smile.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =

"I'm going to sit at the Slytherin table with Draco. See you later Ash" Rachel said excitedly, running over to her best male friend. Ashley rolled his eyes and made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi" he said timidly as he stood, feeling awkward, looking at his parents and their friends.

"Sit down, Ashley, it's alright! I don't bite, you know." Lily said in a friendly voice.

"She doesn't bite much" James said with a wink, and was rewarded with a smack around the head by Remus. Ashley sniggered.

"You remind me of Harry." Ashley stated.

"Harry's my son, right?" Ashley nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, he's my best friend!"

"Where's Rachel?" Ginny questioned, noticing that her daughter was missing.

"Oh, she's over at the Slytherin table. I guess she never told you that she wants to be in Slytherin. Strange, but true."

Immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Ashley with horror.

"You're _joking_!" Sirius breathed, eyes wide.

"No, but I mean, it's okay. You don't mind and neither do mum and dad."

"We don't mind?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Course not. Rachel will still be the same. She just wants to be in that particular house and I want to be in Gryffindor. No biggie. I'm cool with it. As long as she's happy, it's fine; at least, that's what you all said. Even if that house is supposedly the house where all witches and wizards turn evil."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"That is true, I s'pose."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =

"So, you're Severus? You don't look much different from our present time!" Rachel exclaimed "I think you're really cool in our time, you protect mum all the time and once, you saved me from a Boggart!" Snape flushed slightly, not really knowing how to react to the little red-head's excitement.

"Uh, thanks" he stammered meekly. Suddenly, Lucius groaned.

"Great, we've got Potions first … with the Gryffindors!"

"Oh, woo-hoo, I'm ecstatic." Severus stated sarcastically.

"C'mon, let's go."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _Snivellus_!" Sirius grinned, while James smirked.

Snape was ready to stand his ground, but once again, he wasn't quick enough. James hexed him before he could even get his wand out of his pocket.

"_Impedimenta_!" Rachel gasped, her eyes wide with horror as Snape fell to the floor, unable to move. Ginny wasn't around to see it and neither was Lily. Rachel did the only thing she could think of. She'd read about hexes in many books, maybe, just maybe, she could use one. She whipped out Draco's wand from his pocket and pointed it straight at James. Ashley, realizing what was about to happen, gasped.

"_Expelliarmus!" _she yelled. Amazingly, it worked and James' wand flew out of his hand as he went flying backwards.

_"Impedimenta!"_Everyone watched in amazement and shock as an eleven year old managed to accomplish using hexes. It had never been known for someone so young, let along someone who had never used a _wand_ before, to be able to curse! She quickly performed the counter-curse on Snape, then turned back to James.

"Ah, get-me-out-of-this!" James panted. Rachel grinned maliciously. She'd heard her dad and Sirius speak of _this _spell before.

"_Scourgify!" _she hissed. To Sirius' and Peter's horror, and Snape's and Lucius' amusement, it worked! As James could be heard choking, voices could be heard and Rachel swore under her breath.

"What's going on here?" Ginny, Remus and Lily had shown up, after hearing the commotion. Lily screamed on seeing James on the floor. She leapt in and performed the counter-curse, then she turned her accusing eyes to the Slytherins.

"Who did this?" she demanded. Everyone immediately pointed to Rachel. Lily, Remus and Ginny blinked several times in shock.

"_What? _That can't be right! She's only eleven … it's not possible!"

"I'm afraid it is." Rachel's blood ran cold on hearing the voice. It was Dumbledore, and his face was one of seriousness.

"Rachel Lupin, come with me please."


	33. Chapter 33

Rachel gulped nervously as she followed Dumbledore to his office, yet she kept a straight face, trying her best to show that she wasn't scared. She knew that she was in trouble; after all, she'd cursed _James Potter _of all people! Not that he didn't deserve it of course, hexing Snape like that! As they entered his office, he motioned for her to sit down, which she did.

"Miss. Lupin, may I ask what you were doing hexing Mr. Potter?" he questioned, his face one of seriousness. Rachel nodded and smirked.

"I hexed him because he hexed Snape. Severus didn't deserve the hex that was sent his way and I felt that justice was in order"

"Really now?" Dumbledore queried, looking interested. Rachel nodded.

"James Potter needed a taste of his own medicine. I was with Snape when it happened, and James Potter merely hexed him and Snape didn't even do anything!" she protested.

Dumbledore surveyed her with, what could only be described as, a small smile.

"Miss. Lupin, have you ever used a wand before?" he questioned. Rachel shook her head.

"No sir, I haven't. Why?"

"Interesting" he murmured "An eleven year old, that's never used a wand before … has the ability to use hexes that not even some fifth years can accomplish. I am impressed" Rachel smirked.

"Miss. Lupin, I also seem to be under the impression that you wish to be sorted into Slytherin when you attend Hogwarts, am I assuming correctly?"

"Yes sir"

"Hmmm … a Lupin as a Slytherin, now that's something you don't see everyday. Most of the Lupin's were either Ravenclaws or Gryffindors, never Slytherins"

"I guess I'm just different, sir" Rachel stated. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, you are. Now, I'm going to give you a warning, Rachel. I know you don't want to hear it" he added, on seeing her roll her eyes "But, this is serious. I do _not _want you using a wand in this school, especially if it is someone else's! And if you're going to stick with someone, I'd advise it either be your parents or Mr. Snape. I do not want you irritating Mr. Potter" he warned "Mr. Potter can be extremely hurtful when in a very bad mood"

"Oh, and I can't?" she questioned sarcastically. Dumbledore shot her a warning look and she lowered her head.

"Fine. I won't annoy him" she reluctantly agreed "but if he hexes either Snape or Lucius Malfoy, may I have permission to attack him?" Dumbledore looked faintly amused.

"If you must, although I'd advise you to be careful. Mr. Black, your father and Mr. Pettigrew have a tendency to protect each other." Rachel smirked and nodded.

"Thank you sir. Bye"

"Goodbye Miss. Lupin."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Can you believe that girl did that to me?!" James exclaimed, looking angry. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"_That girl_ just so happens to mine and Remus' daughter! Watch what you say about her!" she snapped. Remus nodded in agreement.

"I hope she's alright" Ashley noted worriedly "She did look quite angry and it takes a lot to get her fired up like _that_! Make a mental note, next time: don't hex Snape in front of her. She worships him" He stated. James and Sirius both looked absolutely disgusted.

"She _worships _him? Why?"

"Because he saved her life once" Draco told them "Ever since then, she's seen him as her hero"

"Oh. My. God! What is the world coming to?" Sirius queried, looking horrified. Ginny looked annoyed.

"There is nothing wrong with Snape!" She remarked heatedly.

"Sure Gin. Whatever you say"

"He's one of my best friends!" she snapped back.

"Yeah, in our time, you both regard each other as brother and sister" Ashley told her "It's funny when you guys get into fights!" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Ginny looked astonished.

"And dad. I'm sorry, but I really need to say this. There's only one way to describe you. I looked it up in the dictionary too"

"Really?" Remus looked interested "What's the word?"

"Insecure" Draco stated, a smirk forming on his face. Remus' face dropped.

"I'm not—"

"You are, dad. Trust me. You keep thinking that mum's having affairs with Uncle Sirius. Rach and I overheard it the other day, then the other night; you accused her of lying because she was over an hour late arriving home, when she had been working late. The amount of rows that you two have had lately. Ergh, it's enough to give anyone a headache!" he exclaimed.

Remus and Ginny both looked extremely worried on hearing this news.

"So, our marriage isn't working out at the moment? We're going through a rough time?"

Draco nodded.

"Yup. Although, this thing with you thinking that Ginny and Sirius having an affair thing has been going on and off for years from what I've heard from my dad" he told them, looking thoughtful.

"Oh no!" Ginny exclaimed, suddenly realizing something. Everyone looked to her questioningly "It's nothing about that" she added hastily "It's just … it's Christmas next week and we're all going home … what are we going to do with Rachel, Ashley and Draco?"

"Well … Draco can stay with the Malfoy's, no doubt and Ashley and Rachel can come home with us"

"If Rachel even thinks of trying to attack me again, I swear I'll do something" James warned threateningly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"She's only eleven!"

"So?" he retorted stubbornly.

"And my daughter" Remus added, narrowing his eyes at one of his best friends. James grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, alright, so I won't hurt her. I'll just … warn her" Ashley and Draco both snorted with laughter.

"She doesn't take kindly to warnings. She'll just laugh in your face if you try and if you look serious about it, she normally says something extremely spiteful and storms off. Believe me, it happened with Dad once."

"Really?" Lily asked, looking surprised.

"Yup"

"Hey guys!" Rachel ran up to them, panting for breath. Draco smirked at her.

"I see that you're extremely unfit"

"Oh, get lost, asshole!" she snapped. Ginny looked shocked.

"Rachel!"

"Sorry mum" she replied as if on automatic, then turned to Ashley.

"Did you know that there's a talent show next week, before everyone goes home for Christmas?" she asked him. Ashley and Draco's eyes lit up as they shook their heads.

"Wanna enter?" They both nodded furiously. Rachel grinned.

"Cool!"

"So, what are you going to do then?" Sirius asked, interestedly. Rachel tapped her nose knowingly.

You'll have to wait and see"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The talent show had finally arrived and Rachel, Ashley and Draco had performed their act perfectly. Rachel was going to be singing her parents' favourite song "All I want for Christmas is you" Draco would play the drums in the background (which Lucius had been shocked on hearing, seeing as it was a muggle instrument), Ashley was going to play the trumpet. (This sounds exactly like Olivia Olsen from _Love Actually_ by the way. Sorry, but I just had to put it in!)

As it came to their turn, James was sniggering slightly.

"I bet she's going to be really awful" Ginny, Lily and Narcissa looked to each other exasperatedly. James had formed an intense dislike on the young Lupin female, ever since she'd hexed him. Suddenly, they heard Remus yelp in shock. They turned to see what the source of it had been and saw Marie, Max, Zak and Charlotte enter through the Great Hall.

"What are _they _doing here?" he breathed.

"Dumbledore's probably informed them of Ashley and Rachel" Lily said, looking quite surprised to see them.

Marie spotted the gang and hurried over to them.

"We wanted to see our granddaughter and grandson. My word, they look like mini versions of you and Ginny!" she whispered on seeing Rachel and Ashley walk on stage.

"First off, before I start the song. I'd just like to say that this is dedicated to my mum and dad" Rachel spoke. Her voice echoed over the Great Hall, thanks to the charm that Dumbledore had performed on her "This is, after all, _their _song" she added slyly. Ashley grinned. Remus and Ginny blushed bright red and tried to hide under the table from all the stares that they were receiving.

As the lights dimmed and Rachel started singing, everyone was amazed and shocked at how good a singer she was. When Draco started on the drums and things started to have a bit more of a beat to it, everyone was standing up and clapping, including the _Slytherins_! Marie and Max both looked delighted and were laughing, while Remus and Ginny had their arms around each other, tapping their feet to the music.

When Rachel came to an end and bowed, everyone burst into tumultuous applause. Lily giggled as she looked at James, who was too stunned to say anything.

"I bet you wish you'd never said anything now, don't you?" James merely nodded. Sirius let out his usual bark-like laugh.

"She's brilliant!"

"Thanks. Mum and Dad have always told me that I have talent" A cheeky voice, full of laughter, yelled behind him. He whirled around to see Rachel standing there, a twinkle in her eyes.

"How would you like to spend Christmas with us?" Max asked, looking to the Lupin twins for an answer. They both looked surprised.

"You want us to?" They nodded.

"Who are you?" Ashley questioned. Both Marie and Max looked taken aback.

"Well … in your time, I would be your grandfather and Marie would be your grandmother"

"Oh" Both of their faces clouded over "Well … you're not exactly _around _in our time" Marie furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to say something, when Max shot her a warning look. She shut her mouth and shrugged.

"I'm your Uncle and this here is your Aunt" Zak stated, gesturing to himself and Charlotte.

"Cool! So, we get to spend time with the whole family. This should be fun!" Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, guess what!" Ashley grinned. Rachel looked to him wearily.

"What?"

"I've got the video of mum and dad's wedding. I think it's got Lily and James' wedding too" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"One: why would you carry that around and two: Why do you keep stealing stuff?"

"Hey, I don't steal! I borrow!"

"Yeah, just like you borrowed that blank piece of parchment, which caused us to go back in time!" Rachel snapped.

"Hey, hey! Let's not start a fight!" Remus said, stepping between the two. Rachel snorted.

"Fine! But he started it! He shouldn't keep stealing!"

"I don't!"

"Do!"

"By the way, I took it because dad copied it for me. I was _hoping _to get it to work in Hogwarts when we started, but then I read Hogwarts: A History and realized I couldn't do it. I forgot to take it out of my pocket" he added "Plus mum made it pocket size" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Shall we go home then?" Ginny asked quickly, noticing a fight coming on. Everyone agreed.

"Yeah, let's go"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

On arriving at the Lupin's household, Rachel and Ashley took one look around, their faces showing nothing other than awe.

"Well … welcome home" Marie stated, a wide smile on her face "Shall we take a look at that video then?"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled, looking excited. Rachel and Ashley grinned at each other; this was exactly how they'd imagined their family to be like.


	34. Chapter 34

As the video was put into the video player, everyone immediately attempted to get themselves comfortable. James, Sirius and Lily had arrived only moments ago because they were interested in seeing the video also. Peter couldn't make it, due to _family _arrangements.

_It was Lily. She was walking down the aisle, wearing a cream wedding dress and her hair was tied up in a bun with little wisps falling down either side of her face. _

James stared at her, his jaw agape. Only one word left his mouth:

_"Wow!**" **_

Lily blushed.

_While Lily and James exchanged their vows, the camera zoomed in on Ginny sobbing. Sirius, who was standing next to her, passed her a handkerchief, which she took gratefully and sneezed quietly into it. Lily shot her a look and winked. Ginny's smile wobbled slightly. _

"Aw" Remus said with a grin "Poor Gin's crying!" Ginny glared at him and smacked him around the head.

"Shut up, you!"

_Now it's at the party and James and Lily had just finished their speeches._

_"Now I think its time to PAR-TAY!" This was met with excited cheers. _

_Ginny giggled as James led Lily to the dance floor. Lily was still beaming madly. As they slow danced, Remus led Ginny to the dance floor._

"Ergh! I hate romance, it's so yucky!" Ashley stated, looking grim. Rachel laughed.

"You're young. Wait until you feel that you've found the right woman, then you won't think it's 'yucky'" Remus told him.

"Oh god! He still says exactly the same thing in our time!" Ashley exclaimed.

_As it came to another slow dance, Lily approached Ginny and they both giggled. They held each other's hands in the air and swayed from side to side, giggling and smiling. James grinned, while Sirius merely raised an eyebrow._

_"I always thought those two were a bit too close" Remus smacked him around the head._

_"Shut up!" _

_Quite suddenly the music stopped and Sirius was standing on the stage, holding a mic. _

_"This is for you James and Lils! Enjoy!"_

_"Uh-oh, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ginny murmured. Suddenly, the camera zoomed on her once again as the music started up._

_"Love … Love … Love…"_

_"Oh dear god!" She turned on seeing the camera. She grinned._

_"Ah, hello there Zak" She waved into the camera._

"Oh no! I have a habit of making a fool of myself" She moaned.

_"I know I'm simply gorgeous" she said with a cheeky grin "But could you video Lily and James?" _

Ashley sniggered.

"I know where you get it from now" He said mockingly to his sister. Rachel gasped and threw a pillow at him.

"Shut it!"

_As it finishes showing Remus and Ginny's wedding… it shows Rachel and Ashley at the age of eight.(**I HAVE MADE IT SO THAT THEY CAN SHOW SOME MEMORIES ON VIDEO TOO. It's something that they've discovered in the future)**_

_"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! Ashley stole my teddy bear!"_

Ashley sniggered. Rachel glared at him.

_"What now?" she asked exasperatedly "Ashley, give your sister back her teddy bear!" She said sharply. Ashley gulped slightly and did what he was told. _

_Suddenly, a yawn could be heard. It was Sirius. Ginny smirked at him; his hair was a complete mess and he had bags under his eyes._

_"Thanks for letting me stay the night" he said with a smile and a cheeky wink. Ginny grinned evilly._

_"You should be thanking Remus, not me. He's the one who allowed you to stay"_

_"Really?" Sirius questioned, looking surprised. _

_"Yep" She turned around, ready to start making breakfast, when Rachel gasped._

_"MUUUUM!" Ginny sighed in irritation._

_"WHHHAAAAT?" _

Everyone laughed at Ginny's frustration and the look on her face; it was one of pure annoyance.

_"Sirius just showed his bits and pieces!" she wailed. Ginny bit her lip to stop herself shrieking with laughter, while Sirius raised an eyebrow._

_"What exactly does that mean?" he queried. Ginny giggled._

_"It means that you flashed Sirius. Please tell me you're wearing something under that" Sirius grinned slyly._

_"Well…"_

_"You're not!" she exclaimed, looking shocked. Rachel looked to Ginny and Sirius then decided that sticking around wasn't such a good idea and quickly left the kitchen. _

Sirius was literally killing himself laughing. James was sniggering. Lily was giggling madly, while Remus was looking extremely amused. Ginny, on the other hand, was blushing profusely.

_"Oh dear god" she whispered, a hand over her mouth "You just flashed in front of the children! Pray to god that Harry didn't see. I'm afraid he might be scarred for life. Actually, I think Rachel will probably be more affected by that!" Sirius grinned, whilst chuckling._

_Ginny put her head in her hands, not sure whether to be angry or amused, then she looked up at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously._

_"Well, Remus isn't here. So …" She trailed off, winking at him. Sirius smirked._

_"The bedroom"  
"Of course" she said with a grin, then they both burst out laughing. _

Remus and Ginny both looked rather shocked.

"Did I really say that?" she questioned, looking surprised at herself. Remus nodded.

"Yep"

_"Mummy's having an affair!" Were the first words that came out of Rachel's mouth as she ran over to her father. Remus raised an eyebrow._

_"Really?"_

_"Yup. With Uncle Sirius." Remus' face darkened slightly and Rachel looked apprehensive. _

"Uh-oh, I don't like the look on your face, mate" James commented.

"I didn't mean it, dad" Rachel said quietly.

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?!" Remus screamed at his wife, anger blazing in his eyes. Ginny clenched her jaw, shut her eyes and sighed._

_"It was a joke, Remus. Nothing actually happened"_

_"A JOKE? A JOKE?! BLOODY HELL, GINNY! THE FIRST THING RACHEL SAYS TO ME AS SOON AS I GET IN IS 'MUMMY'S HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH UNCLE SIRIUS' DO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY? BECAUSE I DON'T!"_

_"Remus, you're overreacting"_

_"I DON'T WANT HIM ANYMORE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? HE'S NOT ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE!"_

_"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Ginny snapped, looking annoyed "Don't be so bloody stupid! It was a joke, I admit, not a very funny one, but a joke all the same! Remus, stop being so insecure!" _

_"I AM NOT!"_

_"Yes, you are!"_

_"NO, I-"_

_"STOP SHOUTING! YOU'RE SCARING THE KIDS!" Ginny yelled. _

_"NO, I BLOODY WELL WON'T-"_

_"AND STOP SWEARING!" _

_"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"_

_"CAN'T I? BECAUSE I AM NOW! SHUT. UP!" _

_"NO! WE'RE SETTLING THIS NOW!" _

_"THERE'S NOTHING TO SETTLE!"_

_"ARE YOU, OR ARE YOU NOT, HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HIM?" Remus demanded._

_"NO!" _

_"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"_

_Ginny, who had finally lost her temper, grabbed a hold of the nearest thing next to her, which just so happened to be a vase, and flung it at him. Remus quickly grabbed a chair and defended himself. _

"Well, your fights are rather … interesting" Marie stated, not sure whether to be horrified or amused at the fact that Ginny had just thrown something at her son.

_"I'm out of here. You'll find me at the Malfoy's if you need me. Don't worry, you can contact them because I'm sure you don't believe me and that I'm having an affair with Sirius" she replied coldly, and with that, she exited through the fireplace._

"Well, our marriage is very, uh…happy" Remus stated sarcastically.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**(Present Time)**

"This is hopeless. We can't seem to find any way of going back" Ginny wailed.

"I'm sure that if they're with us, they're fine" Sirius assured her. Ginny sniffed sadly.

"I hope so"

Sirius and Ginny has been left behind at the Lupin's, while Narcissa, Severus, Lucius and Remus were in a meeting with Dumbledore. Ginny had been too hysterical and Sirius had volunteered to look after her. Remus had been grateful for that.

"Gin? Are you sure you're alright?" Sirius asked quietly. Ginny nodded, shaking slightly.

"I hope they're okay" Sirius took her hand and clasped it with both of his.

"I promise you, they're fine. I bet they're with us even as we speak. Please Gin, try not to worry so." Ginny's eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry; whatever must you think of me?"

"A hysterical mother worried for her children's' safety. Seems perfectly normal to me" He said with a shrug. Ginny smiled weakly.

"Thank you" she whispered. Sirius smiled a genuine smile.

"What are friends for?"

She leant on him and sighed. Sirius suddenly became nervous and inhaled deeply. He'd never really managed to get over his crush on his best friend's wife. It just never passed and it was times like these when he hated the fact. Suddenly, Ginny did something that she'd never really done before. Only once before had she done it and that was at her wedding. She kissed him on the cheek! Sirius felt his face go hot.

"W-What was that for?" he questioned.

"For just being here and keeping me company" she said with a smile. Sirius felt his pulse quicken and his mouth go dry.

"Th-Thanks" he stammered.

Sirius leaned next to her; maybe she felt the same way as him? Nervously, he kissed her lightly on the forehead, then on the cheek. At the same time, as Sirius turned to look at her, Ginny made to look at Sirius and their lips met. Ginny slowly responded and Sirius' eyes widened, then he just simply grabbed her waist and pulled her right next to him. His body pressed against hers. The kiss growing more and more passionate, until …

"Wait … no, this is wrong!"  Ginny gasped, looking appalled at herself. Sirius felt all the happiness inside of him, die almost instantly. She put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh god Sirius, I'm so sorry. I never meant … I mean … I-I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea!"

"Then what did you mean?" Sirius questioned darkly "Because from what just happened there, you wanted it as much as me"

"N-No! I-I just mistook you for Remus" she stammered. Sirius rolled his eyes and stood up abruptly.

"Whatever Gin. Tell you what? I'll see you later" and with that, he strode towards the fireplace.

"No!" Ginny cried, throwing herself at Sirius and they both went tumbling to the floor "D-Don't leave me!" she whispered, her eyes pleading. Sirius pried her off of him and Ginny did something that took Sirius completely by surprise. She kissed him!

Sirius noticed that Ginny was using all the passion she could muster to make him stay. He groaned slightly on feeling Ginny put her arms around his neck. He pulled away reluctantly and looked her in the eyes.

"Gi-?" But he never finished his sentence as Ginny's lips claimed his. This was wrong! He was snogging his best friend's wife! But he'd wanted her … no scratch that, _loved _her for so many years. He couldn't-wouldn't waste this opportunity.

_You're treading into dangerous grounds, Black. One: she's vulnerable and probably doing this because she's desperate for her children's safety. Two: she'll regret this straight after and Three: There's a possibility Remus will find out! What the hell do you think you're doing? _

Even though he knew that the voice inside his head with right, he couldn't resist. He wanted Ginny, he _needed _her. Remus could live without her, couldn't he? As Sirius carried her into the bedroom, Ginny tugging at his top, neither of them realized that as the door snapped shut, Severus Snape appearing from underneath an Invisibility cloak, looking both murderous and shocked.


	35. Chapter 35

Severus searched the room to find any clue as to what caused Ginny's strange behaviour. He knew, for a fact, that she would never sleep with Black willingly. She'd told him that herself. As he approached the table that they'd been sitting near, he found an empty glass with drops of … what was it? That wasn't Firewhiskey! As he picked it up and examined it, he scraped some of the pink substance onto his finger and looked closely. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what it was. The substance belonged to a potion … but they were illegal! Black had really done it this time! He'd used a Love Potion on Ginny!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ginny hugged the person next to her in bed as she frowned. She'd had the weirdest dream that she'd slept with Sirius. It was just simply ludicrous! The person in bed kissed her lightly on the forehead and she sighed deeply. She loved Remus … oh, later on that night; she'd make a lovely dinner for him. Considering after their love-making not too long ago, she had to say that she was amazed. He'd never been so … demanding and experienced. Those words and Remus didn't fit, but it was true. Normally he was gentle and tender, but … this time it was different, and she liked it.

She opened her eyes, about to give her husband a kiss, when she froze in shock and horror. The man lying in bed next to her was _not _Remus! Her blood ran cold. It was _Sirius_! She suddenly felt queasy and ill. What the _hell _was she doing in bed with Sirius?!

"Hello" he whispered huskily in her ear. Ginny dared not to move a muscle, unable to speak. So it hadn't been a dream! What had possessed her to do … _this _with her husband's best friend?!

She merely smiled nervously and made to grab her dressing gown from the wardrobe, trying hard not to show her body to Sirius.

"It's alright" he whispered "It's not something I've never seen before" Ginny gulped nervously. What had been going through Sirius' mind as they'd been doing it?

"I-I've got t-to make some coffee, do you want some?" she questioned, her voice shaky. Sirius nodded and made to get up.

"NO! J-Just stay where you are"

"Alright baby, keep your hair on. I'll stay in bed" he said, in what Ginny assumed, was a seductive voice. She laughed nervously and left the room as quickly as possible.

That wasn't Sirius in there! Was it? It just didn't seem possible. Sirius had always managed to keep his emotions in check, what had gone wrong this time? Had her womanly charms been too much for him? Ginny snorted with laughter at that point, before feeling tears coursing down her cheeks.

She'd totally betrayed Remus … he'd hate her and Sirius forever if he ever found out. God, how she wished she was in Azkaban right now!

As she put the kettle on and waited for it to boil, she jumped on feeling an arm snake around her waist and whirl her around. Sirius was standing there in Remus' dressing gown. Ginny's eyes widened with horror and disgust.

"Sirius! That's Remus'"

"Don't worry, I'll put it back" he assured her as pressed himself against her, his breath hot on her face. She didn't like this … this wasn't right.

"NO! Get off of me!" she gasped, trying to push him away, but Sirius didn't relent. Instead, an insane grin appeared on his face and Ginny tried her hardest not to scream. This definitely wasn't Sirius! He pressed his lips hard against hers and made to undo her dressing gown, but Ginny slapped his hands away and then slapped him around the face-hard.

"How _dare _you!" she screamed, looking outraged, then from out of nowhere, Sirius grabbed a sharp knife and brought it near to her throat.

"This is what you get, Mrs. Lupin, for murdering a fellow Death Eater" he hissed in a menacing voice. Ginny visibly paled as Sirius pressed himself harder against Ginny so that she couldn't breathe. 

"Goodbye" he sneered as he made to bring the knife down across her throat, but it never hit home as Severus had tackled him to the floor. Sirius cried out in outrage and threw the knife at Severus, who very quickly dodged it. Severus fumbled for his wand and aimed it at Sirius.

"_Stupefy!" _

Ginny, who was now sitting on the floor, her arms around her legs, which were pressed against her chest, watched Severus with wide watery eyes. Suddenly, without warning, he aimed his wand at something outside of a window, then looked to Ginny.

"I'll be back in a minute. I promise you that you'll be fine"

"What happened there?" she choked out, looking horrified.

"I'll explain everything in a minute" he whispered and with that, he dashed outside of the house.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Out of the shadows appeared Nott. His eyes glinting maliciously between Ginny, lying on the floor, sobbing and then to Sirius, stunned, motionless. He'd been in the twins' room the entire time and thought that now, while Snape wasn't around, it was the best time to make an entrance. He strode over to Ginny, picked her up and slammed her against a wall. Ginny whimpered.

"So, it's you" he hissed, looking impressed "You're the one that murdered Adam Avery" Ginny, who was shaking uncontrollably, looked as defiant as she could.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Well, you murdered a fellow Death Eater" he said casually, as he made to undo her dressing gown. Ginny gasped and made to scream, when he violently claimed her lips with his. She screwed her eyes shut, this wasn't happening! It was all just a horrible nightmare. As he pulled away, he smirked.

"I'll have you know, _Virginia_, that _I _am Avery's replacement … in tormenting _you_!" Ginny's eyes grew wide with fear.

"That's why I put a Love Potion in your drink, so that you would sleep with Black and that's why I cast the Imperious curse on him too" he hissed, looking amused "Rest assured, Black isn't a Death Eater, but maybe, when the Dark Lord rises once again soon … you will be" Ginny shook her head furiously.

"NEVER!" Nott slapped her hard around the face.

"Don't you speak to me like that!" he yelled.

"_Nott, what the hell are you doing here?!" _A voice cried out. Ginny looked to see Severus standing there, looking furious. Nott turned and smirked evilly.

"Oh, hello there Snape. I was just leaving" he said casually as he left the house, chuckling all the while. Severus was tempted to stop him, but on seeing the look on Ginny's face, he decided against it.

As soon as Nott was gone, he dashed over to Ginny, looking concerned.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he questioned, looking worried.

"H-He did it!" she gasped "Me … Sirius … h-he …" she trailed off as she burst into hysterical tears. Severus suddenly understood. So it hadn't been Black after all, but Nott … Lupin wasn't going to like this. He wasn't going to like this one bit.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Harry asked tentatively, edging round the door to the kitchen and looking at his grandparents, uncertainly.

"Yes Harry, dear?" Miranda questioned, looking delighted on seeing her grandson. He seemed to hesitate for a few moments, before asking.

"W-What was my dad like?" he asked. Jack smiled and leaned back in his chair, thinking back to when his son was alive.

"You look a lot like him. Except you have your mother's eyes" he stated.

"He was very … outgoing and confident" Miranda told him.

"And he was an excellent Quidditch player" Jack added. Harry was immediately intrigued.

"Quidditch? What's that?" he asked. Jack and Miranda stared at their grandson in disbelief, wondering if they'd heard correctly. Surely Sirius had said something! How could he not?! All Sirius and James had ever gone on about when they were young was Quidditch!

"You honestly don't know?" Jack asked, looking astonished. Harry shook his head.

"Honestly. I've no idea"

"Well, that's interesting" Jack exclaimed.

Harry was extremely eager to learn about Quidditch, but he wanted to learn what he'd come to ask first.

"And what's my mum like?" he queried.

"Your mother was lovely" Miranda said, a small smile forming on her features "She was very pretty. Very kind. She loved your father very much. In fact, she was best friends with Ginny Lupin"

"Really?"

 "Yes"

"Oh! Yeah, Ginny's my godmother!"

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" Miranda said, laughing happily.

"So, are you gonna tell me about Quidditch, then?" Harry asked excitedly as he sat down next to Jack.

"Sure we will, little man" Jack grinned "Well, there are seven players …"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**(_Past time_)**

"I liked our wedding" Ginny said with a sigh "That was just so lovely, what you did for me" Remus grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. James, Lily were both smiling happily, except Sirius who didn't look too happy.

Suddenly, the television flickered slightly as it began to show Ginny, Severus and Sirius in the Lupin household at that very moment.  

_Ginny was shaking madly, tears streaming down her face. Sirius was apologizing profusely for something he'd done, while Severus had set a cup of coffee down in front of her._

_Suddenly, she screamed, flung her cup of coffee at the wall, leaving Sirius and Severus, looking shocked._

_"HOW CAN YOU ALL BE SO BLOODY CALM?!"__ She cried, looking distraught "I'M A MURDERER! I KILLED AVERY! AND IT'S BECAUSE OF ME THAT ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING!" _

Ginny, Lily, Rachel and Ashley all gasped, looking totally shocked, while the other males jaws dropped open.

_Sirius looked extremely guilty as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat._

_"I'm—"_

_"DON' apologize Sirius, that wasn't your fault. If anything, it was mine! Bloody hell, my life's like a friggin' soap opera! Remus is going to kill me! Especially when I tell him that I slept with you" _

Remus froze, looking totally shocked.

"_What?_" he whispered.

_"That wasn't your fault" Severus stated "Nott was to blame. He slipped a Love Potion into your drink and those things are illegal!" _

_"It's my fault" Sirius stated, looking completely ashamed at himself "I was acting of my own accord—"_

_"WHAT?!"__ Ginny exploded, looking furious "YOU MEAN THAT YOU—I MEAN—OH MY GOD!" She screamed, looking frustrated. Sirius buried his face in his hands, while Severus was giving him his worst death glare. _

_"I've got to get out of here" she said, running a frantic hand through her hair "I can't just stay here, I feel like I'm suffocating"_

_"I'll come with you" Severus stated, almost immediately. _

_"Severus, you don't have to keep being my bodyguard, you know?" Ginny snapped, looking irritable. _

_"Rather be safe than sorry" he snapped back. Ginny bit her lip, then nodded._

_"Fine.__ Let's go" she said as she grabbed her coat._

_"You!"__ Severus snapped, narrowing his eyes at Sirius with complete loathing and dislike "You. Stay. Here! If Lupin and the others get back,  YOU can inform them of what's happened!" and with that, he strode from the house, slamming the door behind him. Sirius let out a loud groan as he buried his head in his hands once again._

_"What have I done?" _

Remus was now glaring evilly at Sirius, James, Lily, Ashley and Rachel were all looking apprehensive, while Ginny sighed.

"My life seems like a soap opera" she commented, looking upset. One thing was for sure; It looked like the friendship between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin was over …


	36. Chapter 36

Ginny hurriedly walked along the street, trying to get the horrible events from the night out of her mind, but she couldn't. She fought to keep the tears from falling; she couldn't take much more of the torture! How could Sirius do something so … _despicable_? How could he go against his best friend like that? And all for her? She wasn't worth it! Ginny whimpered slightly. Remus would go mental when he found out … unless she told him that Sirius was under the Imperious curse. Remus couldn't lose his best friend because of her. He'd hate her and Sirius if she told the truth. She quickened her pace; she wanted to get away, she hated being around the place where so many dramas had occurred. She knew that her marriage with Remus could very well be over soon. He was insecure and as soon as he heard from Sirius that she'd slept with him, he probably would just throw her out without hearing the entire story. Ginny sobbed and then quickly muffled it. She mustn't be weak! She should be strong!

"Ginny! Wait up, damnit! You're walking too fast!" Severus grumbled irritably. Ginny slowed her pace, but not by much "Where are you going anyway?" he mumbled.

"To the Malfoy's" she replied quietly "It's the only other place that I feel I can go right now" Severus merely nodded in reply and walked silently next to her as they made their way to Malfoy Manor.

He observed the woman whom he'd come to regard closely as his sister. It had been strange; Severus never thought that he'd befriend someone like Ginny. He heard Ginny quickly muffle another sob and sighed. She was trying to prove to herself that she wasn't weak, he knew, but the truth was, she wasn't weak. Not in the slightest. He mulled over what Dumbledore had once told him. Ginny, next to James and Lily, was one of the most powerful witches in the world. Severus wondered how this could be. He knew mentally wise she was extremely powerful, but physically? Thinking about it, he realized that she was rather powerful … she was very skilled with a wand. He wondered how powerful Rachel and Ashley would be when they got their wands.

Suddenly, Severus was filled with alarm. If The Dark Lord ever found a way to come back … he would definitely want Ginny! He gulped slightly, then relaxed. The Dark Lord wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, so Ginny would be safe … or would she? The Death Eaters had all been trying to avenge Avery by torturing her with the worst way other than death and Severus couldn't be sure if it was working or not. Ginny was definitely a Slytherin in some ways; she could mask her emotions well. He felt slightly relieved as they stopped outside Malfoy Manor.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Black is a complete and utter asshole!" Narcissa swore violently when Severus had recounted the entire tale to both her Lucius. Ginny merely stared at the contents of her mug that her friend had given her, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Did Remus know already? Probably. Did he hate her? There would be no doubt about that. She smiled grimly at the thought of Sirius being beaten to a pulp.

Suddenly, Remus appeared through the Malfoy's fireplace and Ginny dropped the mug that she was holding; it smashed into tiny pieces as it hit the floor. Remus got up, quickly dusted himself down and hurried over to his wife. Lucius, Narcissa and Severus looked to each other, nodded and quickly exited the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked concernedly. Ginny blanched. Whatever she'd been expecting, it wasn't this! She slowly nodded. He hugged her tightly and gratefully.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Sirius told me everything"

"_Everything?" _Ginny questioned incredulously. Remus nodded.

"Yes." His face darkened "_Everything_" Ginny gulped nervously.

"I'm not mad at you" he reassured her "And Sirius told me about what happened with the both of you." Ginny paled.

"He _did_?" she squeaked.

"Yes, and before you freak out and start thinking that I'm going to start ranting and raving, you can rest assured that Sirius is totally over you now, thanks to your um … little act" he still looked quite troubled even as he said it and Ginny moaned.

"But you should be mad and throwing things around, should you? I mean, I _betrayed _you!"

"You were under the effects of a Love Potion. It wasn't your fault" he stated "And I am still angry at Sirius, but it's quite a relief to know that he's over you, so …"

"But you can't just be over it, just like that, can you?"

"No. It'll haunt my mind, I'll agree with that, but … I can't quite forgive Sirius for what he's done"

"Yet you can still be friends with him?" Remus nodded.

"That doesn't make sense"

"I know"

"Remus?" Remus looked at her and smiled; he wouldn't have to be so scared of Sirius going anywhere near his wife now; knowing that he was completely over her. Yes, it had come as a complete shock to know that he'd slept with his wife, but he'd earned something better out of it in return. He didn't need to feel so insecure anymore.

"I want my kids back and then I want to get away" she moaned.

"Want me to come with you?" he questioned seductively. A smile played on her lips.

"Maybe …"

"The whole family or just me?" he whispered.

"Hmm, now there's a hard decision" she murmured into his ear. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and grinned as they hugged. Ginny couldn't help crying; this was the Remus that she'd fallen in love with, the Remus that she'd married. Her life could, hopefully, go back to being normal at long last.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**_(Back to the past)_**

Rachel and Ashley sat next to each other, looking worriedly from their father to their 'Uncle'. They'd never seen their father look so furious! Lily watched them both with curiosity, one question plaguing her mind. What were the Lupin twins and the Malfoy son doing in the past? Were they there to warn them about something or … were they just there by pure accident? And what was the point in them being there?

"I wanna go home" Ashley whispered "I don't like it in the past anymore" Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Me too, although it's been nice to meet the family" At that exact moment, a white light engulfed the Lupin twins and at the same time, Draco Malfoy. It happened quite suddenly that they were thrown back into their present time …

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**_(Back in present time)_**

"AAAAHHH!" The Lupin twins and Draco Malfoy fell head-first through the Marauders map. How it had happened when they'd been in different places was beyond what the adults could figure, they were just all happy to have their children back.

"Oh! You're alright! What did you do in the past?" Ginny queried.

"We met you and dad. And also Lily and James, and Uncle Sirius and ..." Ashley babbled.

"Why do you think that they were sent to the past?" Severus questioned Remus, but it was Rachel that answered.

"I think … it was a gift. So we could see our family … for the first … and the last time. I know that meeting my family is an experience I'll never forget!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As Sirius arrived back in the flat, he ran a hand through his hair. Tonight had been hectic and he'd had to lie to Remus that he was finally over Ginny. Either that or let Remus kill him! He wandered into the kitchen to find Harry staring and listening intently at Jack, who was explaining something.

"Sirius, why did you never tell Harry about Quidditch?" Jack asked. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and groaned.

"He wasn't supposed to know until his eleventh birthday! It was Dumbledore's orders" Both Jack and Miranda's faces both fell.

"Oops, sorry!"

"Nah, it's okay. Forget it."

"Well, Harry's birthday is on 31st July, isn't it? That's two weeks away!" For the first time that night, Sirius let a broad smile form on his face.

"You're right!"

"Are you gonna get me anything?" Harry persisted his godfather. Sirius chuckled.

"You bet lil man!" As he pulled a beer out of the fridge, shut it and wandered into the living room to relax, he smiled broadly on realizing the fact that he'd be getting his wand back soon, Harry's grandparents would be around and Harry would be going to Hogwarts soon. Life was going to be just fine … there would be no more dramas!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ginny smiled as she tucked the Lupin twins into bed. True, she wasn't really far from other dramas to do with the Death Eaters, but now, other dramas were avoidable from now on. Sirius was over her and the twins would be going to Hogwarts in less than two months. Her life was finally looking up. She smiled as she sat down on the sofa next to her husband. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, then grinned wolfishly as they pulled away.

"Come into the bedroom. I've got a surprise for you" he murmured. Ginny giggled as he led her into the bedroom. Yes, things were definitely beginning to look up for the Lupin's!

**_The End! Don't worry peeps! There WILL be a sequel! It'll be about the Lupin twins, Harry and Draco going to school! YAY! I think I'll link it on with this story, instead of starting with a new one. I suck at summary's and ppl tend not to really review and I'm my aim is to try and reach AT LEAST 500 reviews! Thanks a lot peeps and I hope you've enjoyed the story. _**

**_Ice Queen11_**


	37. The Marauders Map 2

The Marauders Map 2.  
  
This is basically to do with the Lupin twins, Harry and Malfoy going to Hogwarts. Read to find out what sort of adventures lay ahead of them and  
what enemies they make. Let me just tell you now. It won't be pleasant!  
  
Ice Queen11  
Enjoy! 


	38. Time For Hogwarts!

"Ooh! Look at that!" Harry said in awe as he stared the brooms in Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was the day before school and Harry had received his letter on his birthday congratulating him on getting into Hogwarts. Sirius, Miranda and Jack had informed Harry all about Hogwarts and that he was really a wizard. It taken a while for Harry to get his head around it, but now he couldn't wait to go to the Wizarding School.

"Are Rachel and Ashley wizards too?" Harry queried, turning to his godfather. Sirius nodded.

"Yep. They've known about magic all their lives, but I had to keep you away from it all. As you can see from today" he said, indicating to another wizard who had come up to shake his hand. Harry was rather flustered from all the attention. Miranda was smiling broadly, dabbing a handkerchief at her eyes which were shining with unshed tears, while Jack smiled proudly at his grandson. He looked just like James.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Harry yelled excitedly. Sirius grinned, then felt his grin falter slightly, Harry wouldn't be around much except for the summer holidays. Well … maybe he could convince him to come home for Christmas? He doubted it.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Rachel! Ashley! Will you stop making such a racket!" Ginny yelled, looking furious. It was too much to bear. They were both so excited about Hogwarts that they couldn't stop _screaming_! The Lupin twins both obeyed their mother on seeing the look on her face.

"Sorry, mum" Ashley apologized. Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Suck up!" She hissed. Ashley looked offended.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" Ginny screamed, gripping her hair in frustration "For the love of god, Shut. Up! I tell you what. Go out somewhere, please. Just give me some peace!"

"I'm gonna go to Draco's" Rachel said, sneering at her brother "I don't really wanna hang around with wimps"

"I am not—"

"Are too! I bet you won't get into Gryffindor, I bet you'll probably get into Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw, if you're lucky" she smirked.

"That's not true! I bet I will get into Gryffindor"

"Well, we'll see"

"I—"

"Rachel, stop winding your brother up and go to the Malfoy's" Ginny snapped. Rachel smirked at her brother one last time, before flooing to the Malfoy's.

Ashley groaned. He wanted to go and see Harry, but he knew for a fact that he'd gone to Diagon Alley to get his stuff. He should've gone with.

"I am so bored" Ashley whined.

"Oh Ashley, go read up on some spells or something" Ginny snapped. Ashley winced at his mother's fierceness and quickly obeyed. Rachel was right; he thought dejectedly, he wouldn't get into Gryffindor. At best, he'd probably get into Hufflepuff.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Ready for tomorrow?" Ginny grinned as Severus seated himself next to her on the sofa. Severus shook his head.

"No. Teaching complete dunderheads isn't exactly my idea of fun. I'll never be ready for it" Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine"

"Anyway, I'm not actually teaching them until Wednesday"

"Oh, well, you'll have my children to teach" she said brightly "I'm sure they'll be as good as gold" Severus stared at Ginny as if she was insane.

"Are you mad?! There is absolutely no way that your children are going to be good!" Ginny grinned.

"I know. They take after Remus and I and you know very well what I was like"

"Too right" Severus moaned "And the fact that your husband was a trouble-maker won't help things. Your children are going to be just like you two"

"That can't be that bad, can it?"

"Yes!" Ginny giggled.

"Aw, poor Sev" she said teasingly "can't handle some eleven year old kids."

"I can! You've just got to show them that you're not going to take any messing around and they'll do anything you say, but … I have a horrible feeling that your children are going to annoy me because they've known me all of their life"

"Hmmm … you do have a point. Well good luck. All I'm saying is: I'm glad it's not me teaching them. I'd go mad" she said cheerfully. Severus groaned loudly as he put his head in his hands. The next seven years were going to be hell.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The next morning, Rachel and Ashley Lupin were up at six in the morning, making sure that all of their stuff was ready.

"Sssh! We mustn't wake mum and dad up! They'll kill us at this time in the morning!" Ashley hissed. For once, Rachel was in agreement.

"What time does the train leave?"

"Eleven o' clock" Rachel answered. For the next two hours, they spoke in hushed whispers until Remus appeared from the bedroom, rubbing his eyes furiously.

"Looks like it's time to get mum up so we can get you two to school" Remus said with a small smile.

"Yeah! We mustn't be late!" Ashley yelled and with that said, the Lupin twins dashed into their parent's bedroom and started jumping on their mother.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME! REMUS, HELP!" Remus chuckled as he simply made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry was jumping around the house in excitement. Sirius yawned widely and tried to calm his godson down, but to no avail, he was all fired up, ready to go to school.

"Come on then, little man, we'd better wake Grandma and Grandpa up. They said they wanted to see you off" Sirius stated. Harry nodded and flung himself onto his grandparents' bed.

"Get up! GET UP! It's nine o' clock and you guys PROMISED to see me off at the station!" Harry said loudly. Jack groaned.

"Alright, GET OFF! Then we can get up and get ready!"

"Okay!" Harry said, jumping off the bed and hugging Sirus around the stomach "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"God, he's really starting to remind me of James" Miranda murmured "Sometimes, I think it's him when it's not." Jack nodded in agreement.

"I know exactly what you mean"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The Lupin twins had spotted Harry straight away at Kings Cross Station, but it was only Ashley that went over to greet him. Rachel looked around the place, hoping to spot Draco.

"Oh, here we are" Ginny said with a smile "Platform 9¾" The three eleven year olds looked around in confusion.

"Where?" Harry questioned.

"Here" Remus replied, pointing to a solid wall. Rachel and Ashley looked to each with raised eyebrows.

"—packed with muggles, of course" Ginny whirled around to see a red-headed woman with five red-headed children. Wow, Ginny thought, I could never have that many children. Looking closer, she realized that she'd seen the woman once before.

"Okay, Percy, you first, dear" The woman said, turning to the eldest. The boy called Percy nodded and ran straight into the wall, and then he was gone. Harry's eyes widened in amazement. Sirius chuckled at his godson's reaction.

"I'm sorry" Ginny said, stepping forward, turning to the woman "But I've got the distinct feeling that we've met somewhere before" The woman looked to her and smiled kindly.

"Ah, yes. I remember you! Although, I must it's been somewhat a long time" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Molly Weasley" She said, extending a hand. Suddenly, Ginny remembered, it was the woman that she'd expressed her woes about at The Three Broomsticks _years _ago.

"Oh, Ginny Lupin" she said, shaking Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"Mum! Can we go now?" Rachel whined.

"Yes, sweetie, alright!" Ginny said with a smile.

"Ah, your children's first time? It's Ron's first time too" she said, pointing to a gangly red-head. Harry smiled and walked over to Ron.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter" he said, holding out his hand to shake his. Ron's jaw dropped, but he quickly shut it on seeing his mother's glare.

"Ron Weasley"

"Honey. We need to go! The train's leaving in ten minutes" Remus said urgently. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Alright"

They all quickly made their way through the barrier and helped their children with their trunks. Suddenly, Ginny's eyes welled up with tears. It was only then that she realized that her children were leaving her. It hit her hard when she suddenly realized how much she was going to miss them! She sniffled slightly and Mrs. Weasley handed her a handkerchief.

"There, there dear, you'll see them soon enough" she told her, smiling kindly.

"S-Sorry"

"Mum!" Both Ashley and Rachel ran up to their mother and gave her a hug "We'll miss you and don't worry. We'll send you lots of letters!"

"Bye Sirius! See ya Grandma and Grandpa. I promise I'll write to you at least once a week!" Harry promised. Sirius bit his lip as he too, felt tears in his eyes. His godson was going away and he probably wouldn't see him until the next summer.

"Have fun" he muttered gruffly, pulling him into a hug.

"Bye! We love you!" Ashley yelled as they quickly boarded the train. As the train let the whistle blow three times, it began to move slowly out of sight.

"Bye!" Jack and Miranda yelled, waving madly at their grandson. Suddenly, Ginny burst into tears and Remus pulled her into a hug.

"There, there" he whispered as Ginny's body wracked with sobs.

"Don't worry Ginny dear, they'll be back soon" Mrs. Weasley assured her.

"How about we all go for a drink at The Three Broomsticks? My treat" Sirius said, turning to the adults "I think we could all do with one, don't you?"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Rachel grinned on seeing Draco.

"Hey Draco!" she yelled, but a girl with brown curls was in the way.

"Get out of my way!" Rachel snarled, pushing her roughly out of her way and carried on making her way over to Draco. The girl fell backwards and ended up being caught by Ashley.

"Are you okay?"

The girl nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Sorry about my sister, she can be a bit bitchy at times"

"That's your sister?" the girl questioned incredulously. Ashley nodded.  
"The name's Ashley Lupin. Pleased to meet you" The girl smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Blaise, I am so bored! Can't we go and do something interesting other than sit here, looking stupid" A girl with long black hair hissed. Blaise Zabini merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure"

"Hi!" Rachel said, entering the compartment "Sorry, everywhere else is full. D'you mind?" she queried. The girl shook her head.

"Rachel Lupin" Rachel introduced herself. The girl nodded.

"Ella Snape" Rachel did a double take. _Snape_? That couldn't be! Could it?

"Blaise Zabini" Blaise muttered "There's no need to ask who you are" he smirked at Draco"A Malfoy, obviously"

"_Draco_ Malfoy" he stated with a nod to confirm the boys' statement.

Suddenly, a voice floated in from a different compartment.

"Wow! So it's true! You really are Harry Potter!" Rachel merely rolled her eyes, while Draco looked interested.

"I'll be right back" he murmured, striding past Blaise and Ella.

"What's so great about Harry Potter?" Ella questioned.

"Nothing" Rachel stated "Apart from the fact that he stopped You-Know-Who at the age of one"

"Wow … I bet he's probably just like any other normal boy" She sneered.

"Yep, probably"

Draco's voice could be heard through the compartment door.

"You'll see that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. I can help you there"

"I think I can choose the wrong sort for myself, thanks"

Uh oh, Rachel thought, I'd better make an entrance, before things get ugly.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Draco glared angrily at Harry.

"Get out Malfoy!" Ron hissed angrily. Ashley looked to Draco, to Ron, and then to Harry. He, personally, didn't really like Draco's attitude either.

"Malfoy, I think you'd better leave" Ashley interrupted pointedly.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Rachel questioned cheerfully, entering the compartment.

"Hey Rach" Harry grinned. Rachel winked at him.

"Hi Harry"

"C'mon Rach, we don't want to hang out with losers and _really poor _families. They're beneath us" Rachel winced slightly, her family wasn't all that rich, but the way he said _really poor, _it sounded like the Weasley's were worse off than her family.

"Yeah, let's go" Rachel smirked at her brother, before exiting the compartment.

"I really don't like her" Ron murmured "She seems like a right royal bitch"

"That's my sister" Ashley announced "Not that I really care about her at the moment because you're absolutely right"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Potter must think he's _so _great" Draco snarled "Did you see the look on his face?" Rachel nodded in agreement. Ella smirked evilly.

"Potter doesn't sound like he's anything special"

"And he probably isn't" Blaise agreed "I didn't really like the tone of his voice back in there"

Suddenly, a voice could be heard throughout the entire train.

"Would you all please begin to change into your robes please. We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly" They all looked to each other. It was almost time to see what Houses they would be in.


	39. The Sorting

_Dear my faithful reviewers, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOO SORRY that I haven't updated in sooo long! I've had a lot happening in the past 2 years and I promise I shall try and update as much as I possibly can! I've slightly forgotten the plot of this story, but I'm sure I shall remember as time goes on. I hope you can all find in your hearts to forgive me and enjoy! Xxx_

Rachel began to pace nervously, whilst Draco and Blaise looked bored.

"What's wrong with you?" Ella questioned, watching Rachel pace.

"N-Nothing at all," she stammered and smiled. Draco grinned evilly.

"I think she's worried that she won't be put in Slytherin. Her mum and dad were both in Gryffindor."

"Oh," Ella looked at her curiously, "Why do you want to be put in Slytherin? Don't you want to keep the family thing going?" she questioned. Rachel laughed nastily.

"You must be bloody joking! No way! My brother can do that! But me, I'm different! I want to be in Slytherin; it's probably going to be the best house by far!"

Blaise and Draco looked to each and smirked. Rachel was definitely a Slytherin. She definitely had the nastiness for it!

"I'll be put in Slytherin without a doubt," Blaise commented. Ella nodded in agreement.

"Well, I can't wait to see what house my brother will be in," Rachel giggled, "I bet he'll be put in Hufflepuff," at which both Draco and Rachel burst out laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm so nervous," Ashley whispered, going pale.

"Ash, don't worry! Everything will be fine," Harry reassured him.

"And how do you know? Hey, uh ... what house do you guys want to be in?" Ashley asked.

"I'm probably going to be in Gryffindor," Ron commented, "I mean, everyone in my family have been in that house, unless I'm the black sheep of the family or something …"

"I don't know what house I'll be in. Uncle Sirius told me that Mum and Dad were in Gryffindor, I suppose I could be too, but I really don't know," Harry said, looking slightly ill, "I mean I don't even know how we get sorted …" he said, gulping slightly.

"Dad refused to tell me," Ashley said, looking dejected, "yet he told my sister apparently."

"Yeah. My brothers told me I have to wrestle a troll." Ron said, looking terrified at the very thought.

"WHAT!" Both Harry and Ashley cried.

"They were probably joking!" Ron said hurriedly, trying to reassure them, "they like to scare me."

At that moment, Hermione wandered in.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She said, looking irritated, then she stopped on seeing Ashley.

"Oh, um, hi," she stammered, going bright red. Ashley waved slightly to her, then stopped on seeing the look on Harry's and Ron's faces. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I found one earlier … it was hopping around one of the compartments earlier," he said, pulling it out of his pocket, "I put a sleeping charm on it so it wouldn't keep hopping about," he told her, handing her the toad. Hermione just continued to stand there, seemingly frozen to the spot.

"Are you gonna go yet? We were kinda busy," Ron snapped, looking annoyed. As this was said, Hermione went, if possible, even redder and quickly fled from the room.

"That was a bit rude," Ashley said, looking surprised.

"Well, she was just standing there like a melon," Ron said, rolling his eyes, "Girls are so weird."

A few minutes later and Hermione re-entered the compartment.

"Hi, I thought I'd just say that you should get changed into your robes. We're going to be arriving soon." She saw Ron holding her rat and watched him interestedly, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

As Ron tried to cast his spell, nothing happened. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't think that's a real spell, and if it is, it's not very good is it?" She pointed her wand at the rat, and managed to turn it green, "Now that's a spell." Ron rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I could do a spell better than that," Ashley told her, grinning.

"Oh yeah? What's that then?"

Ashley cleared his throat and chanted a spell which made the rat do a little tap dance. Both Harry and Ron laughed, but Hermione looked affronted.

"Well, I've got to go now." She snapped and stormed from the room. Harry looked stunned.

"I hope she's not in the same house as us!" Ron said, throwing his wand on the table, "It would suck if she was …"

"I think it would be fun," Ashley smirked "a competition with everything. See who's smarter …"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they entered the Great Hall, they all waited in front of McGonagall whilst they were told they would be sorted into Houses using the Sorting Hat. Severus eyed both the Lupin twins with, what could only be described as, interest. What would be the result for those two? He wondered. His eyes wandered and clapped on Harry. He looked just like his father; Severus thought disgustedly, it was not going to be a good seven years. As his eyes scanned the rest of them, one person caught his interest. A young girl with long black hair; she had a scowl on her face and her eyes … they looked strangely familiar. It was almost as if he was looking at himself, he realized, then felt alarmed. The girl … who _was _she? As far as he knew, he didn't have any relatives … how odd. He'd have to talk to Dumbledore about it after the feast.

As McGonagall read out the names, it eventually arrived at Lupin, Ashley. Ginny would've wanted to be here, Severus suddenly thought, feeling slightly guilty that he was there to witness it and not her. He'd promised to inform her as soon as he knew.

As Ashley seated himself on the stool, Severus hoped that at least one of the Lupin twins would be placed in Gryffindor. As soon as this thought went through his mind, the hat immediately shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and Ashley quickly dashed over to the Gryffindor table, looking delighted.

Next was Lupin, Rachel. Severus watched as she caught his eye, looking slightly worried. The hat had barely been placed on her head when the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Severus froze. For the hat to say it so quickly obviously meant that this wasn't good news at all. Rachel Lupin was going to be a Slytherin through and through. He immediately felt worried for Remus and Ginny, how would they feel knowing what had just happened?

Draco Malfoy was put in Slytherin, alongside Blaise Zabini. Ron Weasley was in Gryffindor. And next was Harry Potter …

After about five minutes, the hat placed him into Gryffindor. Severus scowled. It was no surprise to him at all … his father had been in Gryffindor too. The younger generation of Potter and Lupin, thank god there wasn't a Black to go with it otherwise that really would've finished him off!

After a lot of waiting, there was finally only one girl left. The girl who looked so much like him. Severus took a big gulp as McGonagall read out, "Ella Snape." As this was said, Severus spat out his drink and started choking violently, to which Dumbledore started patting him on the back. Severus immediately calmed down and looked up; the entire Great Hall was staring at him. To which he just chose to look at McGonagall who carried on with placing the Sorting Hat on Ella's head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Well that shouldn't be much of a surprise," one of the students muttered. Severus felt his anger escalating. Who was this girl? He had to know! Was she related to him? He looked to Dumbledore, who was watching him with a concerned look on his face.

"Meet me in my office after the feast," he murmured to him. Severus looked at his food, immediately losing his appetite and pushing his food away, and chose to discreetly watch Ella eating with Draco, Blaise and Rachel. He would tell Ginny; but how would she react to this? Only one question burned through his mind throughout the entire feast: _Who on earth was Ella Snape?_


End file.
